


Homecoming

by starksparker, zinny



Series: Double Helix [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Rewrite, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Oblivious Peter, Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: High school, the place where you go through puberty one day to being genetically mutated the next day.Mae Joy Flores — better known as MJ —  has spent her high school days going day by day with a slight dull hollowness inside her. Of course, she has Peter and Ned, her two best friends so things aren’t so bad. That is until she happens to find out her best friends secret.Completely ironic, right? It looks that way, that is, until everything flips upside down and things start to change. Working through emotions, supervillains, and life or death scenarios are turning out to be her average high school situations.





	1. The Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it’s Zinnia! (@zinny)
> 
> So, Kaylee (@starksparker) and I have been working on this series for months now. I believe we rewrote Homecoming in a week or two? I don’t quite recall. Either way, we have **more** than five books in the works for this series. This is going to be long and a slow-burn. If you’re not into that, this isn’t for you.
> 
> Let’s get some things out of the way. Both Kayls and I are Team Iron Man and Tony Stark fans. We’re going to keep this as unbiased as possible but there will be moments we will be critical about certain characters. That itself doesn’t mean we are going to portray them in another light. We’re keeping this as **in character** as possible. 
> 
> Let’s talk about our Original Character real quick. 
> 
> Her name is Mae Joy Flores – MJ for short. She will be who this series will be centered on.  
> (Michelle Jones will not be in our story)
> 
> Here are a few links to get to know her:
>
>> [Character profile & about me](https://spidertots.tumblr.com/post/170797230525/character-profile-name-mae-joy-flores-alias-mj)
>> 
>> [Moodboard](https://spidertots.tumblr.com/post/170533673970/mj-flores-moodboard-double-helix-masterlist)   
> 
> 
> Other than that, we hope you enjoy this story and stay for the upcoming ones!
> 
> (We update every Thursday starting today.)
> 
> Extras:
>
>> Zinnia’s [Tumblr](https://delicatetony.tumblr.com/)
>> 
>> Kaylee’s [Tumblr](https://starksparker.tumblr.com/)
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> [Playlist](https://8tracks.com/irondad/hoco/)
>> 
>> [PJ (Peter/MJ) moodboard](https://spidertots.tumblr.com/post/170641466469/peter-mj-moodboard-double-helix-masterlist)
>> 
>> [Masterlist](https://spidertots.tumblr.com/post/170413349260/summary-high-school-the-place-where-you-go)
>> 
>> [Shared Tumblr](https://spidertots.tumblr.com/)   
> 

The sun was still shining brightly above the New York city of Queens as MJ made her way to her best friend, Peter Parker’s, house. The sun was still warm against her skin as it was just nearly the fall. She walked down the sidewalk, cars passing by, the hum of the car motors being a faint noise just above the music playing through her earbuds. Walking to Peter’s was always something she enjoyed, especially after a day of the robotics club. She’d go to Peter and brag about whatever she had done to improve what her group had been working on and Peter always listened, even when he didn’t quite understand what she was rambling on about.

This day would be different.

MJ reached his apartment building. Taking in the sight of the stories high, brick building. Small shrubs line bits of the entrance with flowers that would become dormant until the following spring. Her feet hit the worn sidewalk as she entered the building, making her way to the elevator she’s been in a thousand times in the time she’d been friends with Peter. The elevator creaked and jolted as it rose to Peter’s floor, MJ’s palms growing slightly clammy as the elevator came to a stop.

Her heart sped up as she reached the brown door to Peter’s apartment. She closed her fist and knocked three times only for the door to swing open a few seconds later. May was beaming down at her with a soft reflection on her glasses.

“MJ! You’re here. Come in,” May opened the door wide enough for her to enter. “Peter! MJ is here.”

“Right, right. Coming, Aunt May!” Peter hollered from his room, his voice only being followed by a loud thud. Both MJ and May let out a sigh as May closes the door behind them. “I’m fine.” Peter groans as he walks down the hallway, rubbing his forehead. “H-hey, MJ.” Peter smiles, a pink hue decorating his cheeks.

MJ smiles softly, “Peter.” She turns towards May, who was watching them intently. “So, uh, thanks for having me over Aunt May.” She raised an eyebrow at the bemusement in May’s eyes but ignored it to avoid an awkward conversation.

“Of course! I know your parents have to work and you’re here all the time anyway.” May lets out a soft laugh as the three of them make their way to the kitchen. “You might as well just have dinner with us.”

“Thanks either way. It’s nice coming to a place that isn’t completely barren.” MJ takes a seat across from May and next to Peter.

“I’ll be right back,” May announces, walking over to the stove to get the food, leaving MJ alone with Peter.

“So, how was your day?” MJ asked, her fingers tapping a tune on the mahogany dinner table. “How was your internship?” She asked in a faux apathetic voice, a poor attempt to disguise her excitement and curiosity.

“Oh, my internship.” Peter diverts his eyes anywhere and everywhere besides MJ. “It was good.” He nods, trying to act cool, calm, and collected.

“Just, good?” MJ questions, her eyes slightly narrowed in suspicion.

“Yep,” he answers. “Hey, you need any help May?” Peter stands abruptly, leaving behind a very annoyed but slightly confused MJ.

MJ huffs, “Weirdo.”

A minute later, Peter walks in holding a large bowl of spaghetti and places it in the middle of the table, a green pronged spoon sticking out from the dish. May follows right behind with a small pot of red sauce and a basket of garlic bread. Once May and Peter take their places, MJ is first to get her food since she’s the guest. Peter followed suit as MJ pours red sauce over the top of her plain spaghetti. After May gets her food, the three are finally able to start digging in.

“This is really good, May.” MJ smiles after taking swallowing her first bite of her first homemade meal of the week.

“Thank you, MJ.” May sends a sweet smile to MJ, glancing to Peter.

“Yeah, really good, May.” Peter nods, his mouth still partially full of food.

The rest of the dinner passed by without any issues. MJ noticed the odd looks May kept throwing at her, she looks over at Peter to see if he knew why only to have him blushing down at his plate in response to her questioning glance. It was rather endearing, but it annoyed her to be out of the loop.

Once done, she offered to help clean the dishes but May shook her head.

“It’s getting pretty late. If you’re going to head home, you should go soon before it gets darker.” May looks over her shoulder, “Peter can walk you to the subway.”

Peter sputtered in the background but agreed.

“Hey,” MJ walks up to Peter, leaving May to finish the dishes. “Do you have a hoodie or a sweater? It’s gonna be cold since there’s no sun…” MJ looks over to one of the windows were the blinds were still partially open.

“Uh, yeah, just in my ro-room.” Peter stutters as he jerks his head in the direction of his room.

The two of them make their way to Peter’s room where he opens the closet door, MJ watching his every move thanks to his and May’s strange behavior. Before Peter could close the door, MJ spots a familiar article of clothing.

“Hey, what’s that?” She quirks a brow and pushes past Peter to grab the blue and red clothing piece. Her jaw drops as her eyes nearly bulge out of her head with the sight of the suit. “You’re Spider-Man?”

“What?” Peter almost yells. “No!” He yanks the suit from her hands. “Wh-what makes you think I’m Spider-Man?”

“Well, the fact that you’re getting defensive over the red and blue onesie hidden inside your closet.” MJ attempts to grab the fabric, Peter clutches it close to his chest. “Dude, come on. Is it a costume?”

Peter nodded stiffly, “Uh, yeah. Just getting ready for Halloween..”

“It’s not even Fall yet, Peter.” MJ crossed her arms. “Try again.”

He finally sighed and threw the suit on his bed. MJ walked over to it, examining the fabric with curious eyes. Her fingers itching to touch the suit but not doing so in case it crosses the line in boundaries.

“So,” MJ slowly turns her head to side-eye Peter. “You’re really Spider-Man? I mean this is the suit.” She nods, pointing to the suit, using all the strength in her not to touch it and examine every inch of it. “This is the suit. Like, you can shoot webs and, wait.” She reaches to his nightstand and grabs a Gatorade bottle, whipping it at his head. Peter catches it instantly, it not even moving the loose strands of his hair. Her jaw falls open.

“Look,” Peter rushes to his door and shuts it softly. “You can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Does Ned know? Who knows? What about May? She has to know. No, she can’t know because she’d-” MJ rambles with wide eyes and disbelief.

“Yeah, she’d kill me and she wouldn’t let me do it anymore.” Peter’s words rush out of his mouth cutting her off. “You’re the only one who knows, and uh,” Peter stutters, hesitating to tell her knowing she would immediately bombard him with more questions. “And Mr. Stark.”

A squeak escapes from her mouth. “You were there.” Her voice is full of awe. “You were there in Germany. You fought alongside Iron Man and- holy shit, Peter.” MJ walked over to his bed and sat, her fingers hovering over the suit. “Are you, like, an Avenger or something? Wait! No, did you make this suit?”

“Uh, n-no. Mr. Stark made it.” As soon as the words left his mouth MJ was practically bouncing on her heels. “What?” He raised an eyebrow.

“ _The_ Mr. Stark made your suit! That’s what!” She yells, tossing her hands in the air. “Holy shit! What.” A million questions rush through her head as she tries to find just one to ask. “How did it happen? Like, how did he find you? And what does your suit do? I mean, obviously I saw in like videos obviously, but what’s it do? And Tony Stark made your suit! You are wearing something that Tony freaking Stark made!” She walks up to Peter and places her hands on his shoulders. “Tony Stark, Peter. Why are you not freaking out?”

“Uh,” Peter’s eyes widen as he tries to find any word to fill in the blank but nothing. “Uh, I, well-”

“Peter!” She bounces on her toes, shaking him slightly with all of her excitement bubbling too much to sit still. “You have to tell me everything!”

“No one is even supposed to know.” Peter’s voice cracks with a soft whine.

“Okay, cool story, but now I do so now you have to tell me everything! And you have to tell Ned! Do you know what Ned-”

“No!” Peter yells. “No one else can know, MJ, please!” His jaw clenches with touches of panic.

“But Ned is your best friend! I’m your best friend and he’s gonna be so pissed if I know and he doesn’t!”

The sound of dishes clattering in the background caught their attention. A muffled ‘oops!’ was heard.

“Fuck, that scared me.” MJ exhaled. “Look, I get it. You’re not supposed to tell anyone. It’s your secret to tell, not mine. I’m just suggesting you allow Ned to know. I mean, it’s eating you alive, Pete. You can’t even look me in the eye half of the time.”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Peter’s cheeks started to turn a darker shade of red. MJ bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. It was sweet. He’s sweet, but knowing Peter, he’d assume she was laughing at him for all the wrong reasons.

With a sigh, Peter crossed his arms. “Fine, I’ll tell him.” Before MJ could cheer, he cut her off. “But you have to be there for it.”

MJ laughed; she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Dude, do you honestly think I would miss that? No way, I’m there with popcorn and binoculars.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.” MJ nodded. “So… tell me about Tony Stark.”


	2. Three Can Keep A Secret...

It was now the next day. Peter and Ned sat in the lunchroom, a table in the middle of the room with a nice view of Liz Toomes. Her back was to them as she assisted the other students with the homecoming banner. Next to her was MJ, but Peter’s gaze was strictly on Liz.

“Is that a new shirt?” Peter asks Ned, his chin resting on his closed fist while he stared at Liz with heart eyes.

“No, we’ve seen that shirt before but I don’t think she’s worn it with that skirt,” Ned responds, staring at Liz with the same gaze, both boys infatuated with the senior.

“Should we stop staring before it gets weird?” Peter asks, still not bothering to move his gaze.

“Probably.” Ned agrees just in time for MJ to spot them and send them both harsh glares, causing them to immediately shift in their seats and look away. “She doesn’t look happy with us,” Ned states, now looking at Peter.

MJ makes her way over to them, her camera in one hand and the other clutching her Chemistry textbook.

“You know that staring at her won’t make her notice you, right?” MJ stops in front of them, a perfectly groomed eyebrow arched. She looks at Ned, “I expected better from you, Ned.”

“I-I..” Ned turned a bright shade of red. “I was just admiring her outfit! Peter is the one _ogling_ her!”

But before Peter could defend himself, MJ laughed and snapped a picture of both of their red faces. “Gotcha. This will look great in the yearbook.”

“Come on!” Ned groans.

“Do you have to do that?” Peter asks as the redness on his face only being amplified.

“Yearbook is kind of my job.” She shrugs with a smile. “Really though, stop staring. It’s creepy.” MJ’s gaze lingers on Peter before switching to Ned. “So, what’s the plan after school?” She takes her camera from around her neck and places it on the table along with her textbook as she sits across from them.

“Peter promised to finish the Death Star set with me,” Ned announces with a cornered smirk.

“Is that so, Peter?” MJ turns her full attention to Peter.

“Yep.” Peter nods once. “You’re gonna be there, right?” His words fall slowly from his mouth.

“Yep. I’ll even help Ned bring over the rest of the pieces.” She smiles at Ned.

“Sweet.” He sticks out his fist for her to fist bump him.

───────────

The day passed by rather slowly. The three didn’t share many classes together, although luckily enough, they had their last class together. MJ took her seat in the front of the class. She looked over at her teacher, smiling in greeting before looking over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at Ned, who was waving at her from his seat in the back of the classroom.

As always, Peter walked in a few seconds before the bell rings. He took his seat next to Ned, who moved his backpack from the seat he was saving for Peter. MJ shook her head and faced the front of the classroom. The teacher stood in front of her desk, looking over all of the seats to check who was in attendance for the day before revealing what the assignment for the day would be.

She instructed them to get with a group of two or three other students and start on their Ancient Egypt project that would be due in a week. Without even looking to the boys, MJ got up and made her way to the back of the class to swap seats with a student that sat in front of Ned.

“How do you know we want to work with you?” Ned jokes, pulling out his large yellow textbook.

“Because I’m awesome, obviously.” MJ shrugs, smiling as she opens the textbook to the start of the Ancient Egypt chapter. She looks over to Peter who was lost in his own train of thought. “Peter?” MJ waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him from his thoughts.

“Huh? What? Sorry.” Peter’s flushed red as he grabbed his book.

Ned stared at MJ with furrowed brows, silently questioning what had Peter out of his head yet again but she just shrugged and shook her head.

“Any ideas how our project should start?” MJ looks to Peter with disapproving eyes.

“We’re doing Greece, right?”

Ned and MJ both look at him with deadpanned expressions before rolling their eyes at him. “Dude, do you even pay attention?” Ned questions.

“I-uh,” Peter stares at MJ, trying to find words as he’s just nervous to tell Ned his secret. If he zoned out, he wouldn’t have to think about Ned’s reaction or worse, Tony’s reaction to finding out Peter told not one, but two people. “I was up late working on that Chemistry report.”

“Perhaps you should make time to relax.” MJ stated, “I mean, working yourself to the bone won’t help anyone.”

“It’ll help my grades.” Peter snarked under his breath.

“Ha-ha. Hilarious.” MJ exhaled deeply and looked down at her textbook. “Let’s just work on this thing.”

Peter sighed and looked down at his own textbook. Ned scrutinized both of his friends in confusion before sighing and taking the lead in the project.

The rest of the class was spent with the three working on the project. Ned picking up on their odd moods and took charge of the direction of the assignment. He kept sneaking gazes over at MJ, who was looking over at Peter. Peter, on the other hand, was staring into space or down at his book, twirling a pencil around his fingers.

Ned opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but was cut off by the school bell. Both Ned and MJ watched as Peter practically fled out the classroom, not even looking back at them.

MJ frowned and picked up her own textbooks, slipping them inside her backpack. She turned towards Ned, “Wanna get some coffee before we head over to Peter’s?”

“Sure.” Ned packs his things and follows her out the classroom.

The pair makes their way out of the school. The temperature is much cooler than the day before. MJ pulls on the ends of her cardigan and looks over at Ned, “Sorry about Peter. He’s been swamped with homework and his… internship.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Ned shrugs it off. “It’s important and Peter’s always been a little weird.”

MJ snorts. “A little?”

“Okay, he’s really weird, especially lately.” What should have been an off-handed comment, was more said with a strange grin.

“What?” MJ’s brows furrowed.

“You two are weird with each other.” Ned muses.

“How?” MJ tugs at the straps of her backpack with genuine curiosity.

Ned raises his brows but just shakes his head. “Never mind.” He laughs as they reach a Starbucks a few blocks from Peter’s.

“You can’t just say we’re acting weird and then say nevermind.” MJ pushes as Ned opens the door for them to enter the warmer building, the scent of fresh coffee hitting them like a bus.

“It’s nothing. Maybe it’s the weather.” Ned rolls his eyes with soft sarcasm.

MJ watches him but doesn't bother to push further, knowing Ned wouldn’t tell her, not now. “I think you two are the weird ones,” MJ remarks as she steps up to the counter and orders her usual beverage.

“Well, yeah.” Ned chuckles before ordering his coffee. “So, think Peter is gonna be there when we get there?”

“He’s supposed to be.” MJ walks with Ned to the other end of the counter to pick up their coffees after the two of them pay.

“He ran out so fast, I bet he doesn’t remember.” Ned leans against the counter.

“Bet you five bucks?” MJ shrugs, sticking out her hand.

“You’re on.” Ned takes her hand, shaking it firmly.

The barista walks over to them, handing them their drinks. They both thank him and make their way out of the store. MJ sips on her beverage, the bitterness of her black coffee tingling her tongue. She looks over at Ned who was humming happily and taking small sips of his own drink.

“You know, I was meaning to ask you something.”

Ned looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, “What’s up?”

“Did you seriously bring your lego set to school?” MJ bit the inside of her cheek, a laugh escaping her lips. “Like, is it inside your backpack?”

He rolled his shoulders back, his backpack moving around and the sound of things rattling inside was heard.

MJ laughed and shook her head, “I’m not even surprised.”

“Hey, I wasn’t about to walk back home just to pick it up,” Ned responds.

“I mean, we could’ve gone to your place.”

“Nah,” He shakes his head. “Mom will be hovering and it’s embarrassing.

MJ smiled softly, “I like your mom.” 

Ned licks his lips and doesn’t say anything. The air slightly tense around them. The subject of MJ’s parents is forbidden territory. Although, she’s the one to usually bring them up, it’s not something to discuss. She finishes her drink and tosses it inside recycling bin at the end of the street.

“Anyway,” She says with a bitter laugh. “Let’s go bug May.”

The two of them make the four block walk to Peter’s apartment with a slight breeze gracing their cheeks. By the time they’d reached Peter’s apartment, the small bits of coffee Ned had left had gone cold, leaving him disappointed.

“This elevator cannot be safe.” Ned states as him and MJ enter the old, silver elevator in Peter’s building.

“Probably not but did you know it’s actually pretty rare to die in an elevator? I mean the odds of the elevator stopping is pretty high since it’s old but the cables actually snapping, yeah that rarely ever happens. When it does, it’s usually because something hits the cables, like the building collapsing instead of it just being old.” MJ rambles as she presses the button to Peter’s floor.

“Gee, that’s reassuring,” Ned remarks, leaning against the back of the elevator as it starts moving, jolting the both of them.

“I thought you weren’t afraid of heights?” MJ smirks, looking back at him as she stands close to the door.

“Oh, I’m not.” Ned shakes his head. “I don’t like this elevator.”

“Everyone has their thing.” MJ rolls her eyes with a soft grin.

“What?” Ned asks, the elevator coming to an abrupt stop with a ding. Ned sighs with the sudden stopping and pushing against the back of the elevator to stand up straight.

“Ya know, everyone has that thing that’s weird and freaks them out.” MJ leads the way out of the elevator.

“And what’s yours?” Ned inquires, moving to walk beside her.

“I’m not gonna tell you.” MJ laughs as they reach Peter’s door. Ned goes to argue but MJ stops him. “Five bucks, still?”

Ned exhales, knowing MJ wasn’t going to tell him anything. “Yeah, five bucks. I could really use it to go towards my next lego set.”

MJ snickered as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later, May opened the door, her smile just as bright as the night before.

“Hey, kids.” May fully opens the door to allow the teenagers inside. “Peter isn’t home yet but you can wait in his room. I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” May says and MJ hangs her head while Ned beams with pride. “Just let me know if you need anything,” May says as Ned and MJ make their way to Peter’s room.

“Pay up.” Ned sticks his hand out once they enter Peter’s room.

“Dammit, Peter.” MJ groans, pulling out her wallet from her bag.

Ned snickers, he takes the bill from MJ’s hands and walks over to Peter’s bed. He pulls off his backpack and pulls out the set. “Come on, help me set this up.”

MJ walks over to him, pulls out her cellphone, and goes over to the music app. She places it on shuffle, Led Zeppelin blasting through her phone’s speaker. MJ places the phone down on Peter’s desk and sits by Ned. They assemble most pieces in silence, the only noise being the music and May’s television program from the living room.

Half an hour passes and Peter still hasn’t shown up. MJ starts to worry; she looks over at Ned who shares her concern. Before either is able to voice their thoughts, a sound is heard from the window. Ned freezes and MJ shifts, getting to her feet.

The sounds gets louder and before they know it, the window opens. The pair watches silently as a figure crawls in through the window and across the ceiling. MJ’s eyes widen as she recognizes the person. She looks over at Ned whose mouth is wide open in astonishment.

Spider-Man, Peter, whoever, jumped and landed gracefully on his feet. As Peter turns to face them, his eyes widen and his mouth falls open. Before Ned or Peter could get a word out, MJ bursts into a fit of laughter, falling back on the bed, grabbing her stomach.

“MJ.” Peter groans as he rolls his eyes. “It’s not funny!”

“Maybe from where you’re standing, I’m sorry, or crawling,” MJ says between laughs, barely able to catch her breath.

Ned glances between the two of them, confused, shocked, completely in awe and disbelief. “You’re the Spider-Man from YouTube.” Ned’s voice is quiet, almost inaudible over MJ’s laughter.

“Uh,” Peter responds, still standing by his door in his blue and red spandex suit.

“Isn’t it ironic?” MJ inquires, her laughter finally subsiding as she sits up.

“That’s so cool,” Ned says, ignoring MJ’s comment. “So, are you like an Avenger?”

“Hey, that’s what I said!” MJ remarks, her smile beaming at Peter whose cheeks are nearly as red as his suit.

“Nice.” Ned holds the word out, nodding to MJ. “So, are you? Like an Avenger?”

“Well,” Peter side nods as he curls his lips. “Kind of, yeah.”

“That is so cool,” Ned responds, still in awe, staring at his best friend. “And you knew?” Ned turns his attention to MJ.

“I just found out last night, by accident.” MJ nods, sending Peter a soft smile to let him know she wasn’t going to let Ned think Peter would tell her and not him.

Peter smiles, running a hand through his hair. “You have to keep this to yourselves. No one can know. Especially not Aunt May.”

MJ raises a finger and places it over her heart, tracing a cross over it. Ned nods in agreement. Peter exhales and looks over at them with a grateful expression.

“So, you should change out of your suit before May comes in,” MJ suggests. “I’ll step out.”

Before Peter could protest, MJ was out the room and closing the door behind her. Peter sighs and looks over at Ned.

Ned gives him a once-over before turning his back, “Is this why you’ve been acting so twitchy these past few days?”

“T-twitchy?” Peter questions, slipping out of his suit and into some sweats and a random shirt. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, twitchy. Awkward. Odd. I can keep going.” Ned looks over his shoulder before turning to face Peter again. “I mean, that’s why you’re always blushing around MJ, right? Because you were scared of spilling your secret?” It seemed like an innocent question, but the tone Ned used was implying that he was teasing him like he knew something Peter didn’t.

“W-what are you talking about?” Peter raises a brow, freezing as he goes to put his suit away. “I don’t blush around MJ all the time.”

Ned chuckles as he starts nodding. “Uh, yeah you do, dude. Like, I’m starting to get secondhand embarrassment from it.” As if the even the subject of MJ was a trigger, Peter’s cheeks flushed a vibrant red all over again. “See! You’re doing it now and she’s not even around.” Ned’s brows wiggle as he holds a knowing grin.

Peter stutters as he goes back to hiding his suit in his closet. “I just told you one of the biggest secrets ever and you’re worried about me blushing around MJ?” Peter tries to turn the conversation on Ned.

“Hey, dude,” Ned puts his hands up. “I’m just asking if that was why you’re always blushing around her.” Ned bites back a laugh as he watches his friend become more flustered.

“Maybe it just happens. She’s Liz’s cousin.” Peter defends and Ned just rolls his eyes.

“Whatever, man.” Ned looks to the door. “So, if it’s not MJ making you blush, maybe you could, ya know, let her back in the room.”

“Oh,” Peter rushes to the door, opening it quickly. “Hey.” Peter smiles, his cheeks still glowing.

“Uh, hey?” MJ furrows her eyebrows as she looks past Peter and to Ned, feeling as though she missed something. “You take longer than me to get dressed, you know?”

Peter laughed awkwardly, but moved out the way, allowing her to step back into the room. He stayed by the door and watched as Ned and MJ continued with their lego set as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened. Peter smiled before walking over to his friends and helping them out.

He sat on the floor, next to MJ. She turned and gave him a warm smile. Peter returned it and went back to help them assemble the set. The music in the background combined with their conversation turned into a sound that Peter now considered comfortable lull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating schedule is every Thursday. ❤


	3. We Have Chemistry Together

The next day rolled around and MJ was making her way to the subway, REM playing softly through her earbuds. The morning was calm and for the first time in weeks, actually felt normal. She and Ned knew Peter’s secret, it was as if a weight she didn’t know she had was lifted from her shoulders.

The subway ride was like any other. Random strangers only taking glances but minding their own business, trying to keep as close to themselves as possible, careful not to touch anyone standing or sitting beside them. Lucky for MJ, the ride wasn’t long before she stopped at 21st street where she’d get off and walk up the long stairs, just to be met by Ned and Peter. The same routine but when MJ reached the top of the steps, the same food shop Peter stopped in nearly every day was burned almost completely to the ground.

“MJ,” Ned muttered, his eyes only glancing at her. “Peter was there last night, while we were waiting for him.”

“Holy shit.” MJ stares, standing beside Ned. “And you’re okay?” She looks over to Peter, whose hands were full of books.

“Y-yeah, all good.” He sends her a reassuring smile.

“Are you sure? I mean, that looks really bad. Were you inside when it happened?” MJ falters, her voice expressing her concern for Peter to which makes Ned shift his gaze from his friends as they start crossing the street.

“Nah, I was fighting some guys with these weird high tech guns in the ATM building.” Peter jerks his head to show the closed down building with broken windows.

“That, wow,” MJ responds, catching herself. “As long as you’re okay.” Her cheeks start to turn a soft shade of red as Peter’s do the same. “Just don’t be stupid next time you go out.” MJ clears her throat as her cheeks return to their normal shade.

Ned looked at his two friends; he shakes his head and walks in between the two. He bumps into Peter’s shoulder and smiles when Peter looks over at him.

The rest of the walk was quiet. That is until Ned stopped in his tracks and looked over at Peter with curiosity. “Do you lay eggs?”

MJ pauses; she raises both her eyebrows before she starts laughing. Peter, on the other hand, looks at him with confusion before sputtering and looking a bit queasy.

“N-no! No, I don’t...” He huffs, lowering his voice. “I don’t lay eggs.” Peter turns and glares at MJ who was still laughing at his expense.

───────────

MJ walked into her second-period classroom. As always, she was one of the first ones, meaning she could choose whatever seat she wanted. Although it didn’t quite matter, seeing as she always chose to sit up front and most people avoid those seats.

She made her way to the seat closest to the teacher's desk and quietly watching as the students pilled in, many of them taking seats in the back or in the middle. MJ pulled out her Chemistry textbook and a few colored pens. The seat next to her remained empty, that is until the bell finally rang. MJ looked up to view her partner for the day, a pang of annoyance flowed through her as she noticed the person next to her.

“Sup, Mae?” Flash greeted. The use of MJ’s first name flared her annoyance. Using her first name was one of her biggest pet peeves, especially coming from someone who isn’t even a friend.

“Don’t call me that.” She jeered before moving her attention back to the front of the class, impatiently waiting for the lecture to start.

“Sorry, MJ.” He responds, rolling his eyes with the mention of her nickname. Before Flash could say anything else, the bell rang and the teacher immediately cleared his throat, pulling up the attendance chart on his computer before calling the attendance roll.

MJ focused on her teacher as he explained the experiment they would be performing that day. It wasn’t anything too complicated but she would be forced to work side by side with Flash. He was never nice to Peter, in fact, he referred to Peter as ‘Penis Parker’, at least five times a day and that was just when MJ saw Flash around Peter. Unfortunately, this was for a grade and she needed to keep her GPA as high as possible, so when the teacher allowed them to begin, MJ put on her nicest face to work with Flash.

“Do you want to take the notes or do you want to do the first part of the experiment?” MJ questioned, sliding the instruction pamphlet between the two of them.

“I can take notes for the first part.” Flash offers, pulling out his notebook as MJ looks at him, a little taken aback, expecting him to want to perform the experiment so he’d have bragging rights over it.

“Oh, okay. Cool.” MJ shrugs before walking to the back of the classroom to retrieve two sets of safety goggles, bringing them back and handing a pair to Flash.

“I didn’t mean to use your first name. I didn’t know it bothered you that much.” Flash commented, his voice genuinely apologetic.

“Uh, it’s fine.” She nods, accepting his apology, slightly confused why he was being nice at all.

“So, I wanted to ask you something.” Flash starts as MJ reads over their instructions.

“Okay.” She states, moving her stare to meet his.

“Liz is throwing a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.” His voice stays steady as he asks, not quivering with nerves or anything. He was confident in asking.

“Uh,” MJ stutters, thinking if it would be a good idea but then she remembers the day prior, the way Peter looked at her cousin. “Sure.” She shrugs, sending him a small smile.

Flash grinned, and MJ found it rather endearing. She looked back down to her textbook, the smile never leaving her face as they worked together in synchronization.

───────────

It was lunchtime, Ned and Peter sat at their usual table. Peter’s face in his hands as he recalled what happened in gym class earlier that day.

“I mean, it’s not that bad.” Ned attempted to reassure him. Peter raised his head just to glare at him, to which he shrugged in acceptance. “Okay, well… yeah, I’ve got nothing.”

“I really don’t think this is a good idea… but then again, Liz seemed genuinely excited.”

Ned patted his shoulder, “If she’s only excited because you’re bringing Spider-Man, it’s not going to work out. You know that.” He looked away from Peter and over to the large crowd coming into the lunchroom. He noticed MJ in the back; she was smiling brightly. “Here comes MJ.”

Peter raised his head, “Don’t tell her about Spider-Man; she’s going to be upset.”

Before Ned could say anything, MJ made her way over to them. She had a slight bounce in her step.

“Hey,” She greeted, sitting across from both of them. Her smile slightly dropping at Peter’s expression. “Oh, god. What happened? I swear, this better not have anything to do with my cousin or I’m going to fight you, Peter Parker.”

“N-nothing happened.” Peter said at the same time Ned belted, “he promised to bring Spider-Man to Liz’s party!”

MJ froze, a frown etching on her face. She turned towards Peter, who was now avoiding eye contact. “Spider-Man isn’t a party trick, Peter. Especially not if you’re using it to impress someone.” Her voice deprived of any warmth.

“No, no.” Peter quickly shook his head. “It’s not like that.” He defends. “Ned,” Peter shot Ned a glare before looking to MJ. “blurted out in gym class that I know Spider-Man and Liz kind of might like him a little from the YouTube videos and then Flash had to butt in and say that I don’t know him so Ned had to say that I do. And well, then Flash said I had to bring Spider-Man to Liz’s party and yeah.” Peter rambles so fast Ned and MJ just stare at each other. MJ’s heart constricts with the mention of Flash, knowing her friends are not going to be happy with her going to the party with him.

MJ sighs, running a hand through her hair. “It’s a bad idea.”

“Well, too late now. He has to go otherwise everyone is gonna think we’re lying.” Ned says and Peter just glares at him seeing as anyone only thought they were friends because of him. “Are you going?” Ned asks, switching away from the Spider-Man topic.

“Uh, right.” MJ’s face twists with a guilt, her glee filled state completely diminished. “Yeah, kind of.”

“Kind of?” Peter picks up his head with quizzical eyes.

“Well, uh, yeah. I mean, I’m gonna be there.” MJ avoids mentioning Flash, figuring she didn’t need to really tell them unless they asked which, of course, Ned had to question.

“Well, do you wanna just come with us? You can help distract people while Peter goes to be Spider-Man.”

“Uh,” MJ lets out an awkward laugh. “I’m kind of going with someone… _else_.”

“Who?” Peter questions before Ned can, his eyes fixated on hers. Ned looks at him with a smirk before watching MJ shift in her seat.

“You’re not allowed to get mad, Peter Parker.” She points to him and he just furrows his brows. “Flash.” She scrunches her nose, looking down to the lunch table.

“You’re going with Flash?!” Ned yells loud enough that the entire cafeteria heard him and turned to look over at their table.

“Yeah, thanks for announcing it to the world, Ned.” MJ huffs, glaring at everyone who was looking their way before they were turning back to their previous conversations.

“Sorry,” Ned apologizes quickly moving his stare to a very distraught Peter.

“You’re going with Flash?” His voice sounds almost heartbroken with the question.

“Yeah, I mean, maybe he isn’t so bad.” MJ chews on her bottom lip. “We have Chemistry together and we got along pretty well in class today.” She shrugs, watching Peter’s face consistently drop the more she talks.

“Right,” Peter says quietly, not looking away from MJ. “Well, I hope you have fun anyway.” Peter forces himself to send her a smile but MJ knows it’s faker than Taco Bell’s meat tacos.

“Yeah…” MJ looks over to Ned; he seemed genuinely surprised at her. “Right,” She clears her throat and stands. “I should head out. I promised Liz I’d help her out with some decathlon stuff. You know, that you would’ve known about if you even attempted to show up to the meetings.”

Peter shook his head, “sorry.”

MJ sighed and grabbed her backpack. “I’ll see you two at the party.”

Ned watched her leave and turned back to Peter. For someone who says he isn’t bothered by MJ and what she does, he sure doesn’t act like it. Instead of pestering Peter, Ned pushed his lunch towards him and encourages him to eat. The rest of the lunch period was passed in a melancholic mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masterlist link [here](https://spidertots.tumblr.com/post/170413349260/summary-high-school-the-place-where-you-go).
> 
> Reminders: updates every Thursday. Comments/kudos make us happy. °₊·ˈ∗(ૢෆ癶◡癶ෆ) ૢ∗ˈ‧₊°


	4. Party Tricks

MJ walked through Liz’s house, her fingers fidgeting around the cup in her hand. Knowing that Peter is going to show up here in his Spider-Man onesie for Liz irritated her. A large part of her is bothered that he’s being reckless with something he doesn’t even want his aunt to know. The other part, the more _selfish_ part, is resentful that he’s willing to go to those lengths to impress Liz.

Liz was in the kitchen, her friends around her; she was smiling and looking carefree. The opposite of MJ at the moment. With a sigh, she threw back her drink and made her way over to Flash and his friends. The bass of the music shook the walls, the photographs decorating the walls tilted in odd directions, MJ wondered if her uncle would notice.

She was halfway towards her date when MJ noticed Peter and Ned entering. Peter’s dopey smile and heart eyes direct to her cousin. She turned on her heel and made her way towards her friends; they were standing awkwardly in the kitchen. She could see Peter sweating from where she was standing and it took a lot for her not to laugh.

“You guys made it.” MJ acknowledges them with a nod. She turns towards Peter, “you ready, Clark Kent?”

“Uh,” Peter’s gaze resituated on MJ as his cheeks flushed red. “Sure, yeah. Totally.” He says quickly, trying his best to act calm and confident but MJ saw right through him.

“Right.” She rolls her eyes. “You don’t have to do it, ya know? If you’re that nervous.”

“N-nervous?” Peter furrows his eyebrows and shakes his head. “Why would I be nervous?”

“I could see you sweating from across the room.” MJ muses, smirking to Ned.

“I’m not sweating!” Peter tries to defend, glancing at the palms of his hands.

“Uh-huh.” MJ snickers. “Well, I’m gonna go to my date,” She shrugs, looking down at her black boots before meeting Peter’s eyes again. “Let me know when Spider-Man is gonna show.” She mumbles before turning on her heels and making her way back to Flash.

“We definitely have not seen that outfit before,” Ned says, his stare following MJ across the room.

MJ was wearing a shortcut black top with a yellow daisy print. Her black skirt flowed with every step she took, not too short and not too long, just the right length to show off her legs. A yellow daisy bracelet hung from her wrist, adding just a little pop of color and one of her many black leather jackets hugged her torso smoothly.

“Nope.” Peter agrees, his cheeks still shining red as he watches MJ move to Flash. “Okay, I should, yeah. Or maybe it is a bad idea.” Peter shakes his head, looking away from MJ and Flash with a strange heaviness in his chest. He takes a few steps back before shaking his head, “no, I can’t do this.”

Ned raises an eyebrow, “do what exactly?”

“I can’t… I can’t do this. Spider-Man is not a party trick.” He responds, using MJ’s line from earlier that day. “Look, I’m just gonna be myself.”

“Peter, no one wants that.” Ned muses ignoring the offended noise of complaint from Peter before chuckling. “Look, you don’t have to do it. Clearly, Liz doesn’t care. I mean, she greeted us and didn’t once mention Spider-Man. It’s fine. You’re fine.”

But before either could continue the conversation, someone was calling Peter’s name from across the room. They turn to see Flash making his way over to them, MJ reluctantly following behind him.

“Penis Parker!” He exclaimed. MJ looked close to punching him in the face. “Where’s your friend Spider-Man?” Some of the people around them turned to watch the scene unfold. Flash looked over at Ned, “that’s not Spider-Man. That’s just Ned in a red shirt.”

MJ stepped forward, her arms crossed. “Wow, you seem awfully interested in Spider-Man’s whereabouts, Flash. Does someone have a crush?” That seemed to shut him up rather quickly. “Spider-Man has better things to do than come to a high school party.” She looked over at the forming crowd. “Shoo, the shows over.” The crowd listens and starts to disperse. “Come on, Flash. You’re supposed to be the DJ anyway, right?”

“Yeah, right.” Flash nods, giving a smug smirk to Peter. “Some of us have important things to do.”

MJ side eyed him, questioning what his actual definition of ‘important’ is. Flash sticks his arm out for MJ to hook hers with it. She shrugs at her friends, mouthing an ‘I’m sorry’ before going to the DJ section with Flash.

“Okay, I’m gonna do it.” Peter takes in a deep breath, Ned looking at him with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Dude, really?”

“Yeah,” Peter replies, his voice holding a slight quiver with nervousness. “I gotta impress Liz and I can’t let Flash,” His eyes move to Flash and MJ before going back to Ned. “I gotta do it.” Peter shrugs before excusing himself, allowing Ned to cover for him during Spider-Man’s appearance.

Peter exits the large house and makes his way to the back where he climbs to the roof of the pool house and strips from his normal clothes, where his Spider-Man suit clings to him underneath.

“Hey, Liz.” Peter clear his voice, trying to make himself sound different. “Oh, hey, everyone! Yeah,” Peter continues his practice routine as he watches the party take place from the large windows. “Peter? Yeah, good friends.” He shakes his head and holds his mask in his hands. “This is so stupid.” He groans, taking a deep breath, wavering between putting his clothes back on and just being Peter.

He wanted to just give up but then, from the corner of one of the windows, he spotted MJ laughing with Flash and seemingly have a good time. If she could have a good time with Flash, Peter could have a good time with Liz as Spider-Man. So he stayed, debating on the right time to go inside until a strange noise from the distance a green light flashing caught his attention. “What the-” He stands up, staring in the direction of the noise and flash.

Back at the party, MJ stood by a few of her classmates. You would think she would know everyone here but most of the guests were upperclassmen from Liz’s grade. She looked around, her eyes landing on Ned who was standing by himself. MJ peeked over her shoulder, Flash seemed to be doing his thing so she made her way over to her friend.

“Where’s Peter?” She questioned, nudging Ned with her elbow.

“He decided to be Spider-Man.” Ned shrugs, knowing how MJ feels about Peter using Spider-Man.

MJ frowned, “He’s still going through with that? What for? Liz doesn’t care and Flash is just being a jerk.”

Ned sighed, squinting his eyes lightly in a way of guilt. “I’m not saying that it’s right but it’s Peter. You weren’t there to see how Liz reacted about Spider-Man and well,” Ned pauses, looking behind MJ, across the room where Flash was having way too much fun with the music. “Flash gets under his skin and it really isn’t helping that you had to come with him.” Ned rushes his words, careful to not sound condescending.

“I didn’t come to the party with him to piss off Peter. He asked and I agreed. He was kind and I know he’s a jerk, but he isn’t a jerk to me and I guess… I wanted to see where it would go.” MJ shrugged. “What am I supposed to do? Say to no to someone just because of Peter?”

Ned rolls his eyes, shuffling his feet. “I’m not saying that.” He shrugs. “You can do what you want, it’s your life. I’m just saying, there’s not even the smallest part of you that wanted to make Peter jealous? Of all people, Flash.” Ned squinted his eyes more, himself hating the idea of his friend dating someone that takes digs at him and Peter every chance he gets.

“No. I mean,” MJ groans and leans against the kitchen counter. “I’ll talk to Flash, alright?” She paused and shifted her gaze at the windows. “Is he going to show up?”

Ned followed her stare to see no sign of Peter. “He’s supposed to. He had his suit under his clothes.” Ned explains, not moving his stare from the open windows.

“Well, how about we have some fun while we wait for Spidey’s entrance?” MJ stuck her hand out to him. “Let’s go dance!”

“Sweet,” Ned grins, placing his hand on hers. “I have sick ass dance moves.”

MJ laughed and pulled him towards the middle of the room. Some people turned but most didn’t pay them any attention. These are the carefree moments she wished Peter was part of. She shook her head and instead focused on Ned, who seemed to be enjoying himself. MJ plucked his hat off and placed it on her own head with a wide smile.

The night progressed and there was still no sight of Spider-Man or Peter. MJ grew slightly worried; she was about to call him when Flash showed up next to her. His mannerism completely different from earlier when he was being obnoxious. His smile was gentle and there was a tender glint in his eyes.

“Hey,” He greeted.

“Hey yourself,” She responded, turning her body towards him. “You did well. The mix of oldies and mainstream was a nice touch.”

“Oh, yeah.” He smiled kindly. “I noticed the patches on your jacket a few days so I thought you’d like some older rock.”

MJ’s cheeks turned crimson as the corners of her mouth tugged into a smile she tried to bite back. “That’s kind of sweet.” She giggled at the gesture, slightly wanting to punch herself in the face for giggling like a school-girl.

“I tried.” Flash gave her a wide grin, taking a hand out of his pocket. “Do you want to dance?” He stuck his hand out for her to take.

She placed her hand in his as his fingers wrapped smoothly around his hand. “Sure.” She followed him closer to the speakers, hand in hand as her stomach filled with small butterflies.

They danced together, moving in synchronization. His confidence was refreshing. Sure, he could be arrogant at times, but he’s different with her and she’s finding herself to be quite fond the trait.

The pair danced a few songs before Flash was pulling away. “It’s getting a bit late. Do you want a ride home?”

MJ looked over her shoulder to where Ned was, “uh, actually, I’m gonna help Liz clean up. Don’t want my uncle grounding her or something.” She smiled at him. “But I’ll see you at school tomorrow, yeah?”

Flash nodded, he leaned in closer and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead and walked away. MJ’s cheeks turned a ruby red shade that she will deny later if someone brings it up. She walked over to Ned and guided him over to the entrance.

“Any sign of Itsy Bitsy?”

Ned shook his head, “should we call him?”

“Yeah, call him.” MJ watched as Ned pulled out his cellphone, fingers swiftly flying over the screen as he pulled up Peter’s contact information.

Peter picked up after a few rings. “Hello?”

MJ plucked the phone from Ned’s hands, “where are you, Peter? The party’s over and it’s getting late.”

“It is?” Peter’s asks, his voice soft with disappointment.

“Uh, yeah?” MJ responds. “You’ve been gone for over an hour.”

“Sorry, I tried to make it but,” Peter stops and lets out a sigh. “S-Spider-Man stuff.”

MJ looked over at Ned with a cocked brow before jerking her head towards the door for Ned to follower her outside so no one around them could hear their conversation. “What Spider-Man stuff?”

“Spider-Man stuff?” Ned chimes in, pulling the phone away from MJ.

“Yeah, I found the guns, you know the ones-”

“Hey!” Ned cuts Peter off as MJ jerks the phone away and places it between their heads, turning the volume up so they can both hear him without needing to put him on speaker.

“Are you two listening?” Peter questions.

“Yeah, we’re here.” Ned narrows his eyes at MJ as they both grip the phone.

“I found the big alien guns and,” He starts stuttering as his words rush. “And, uh, yeah I found them.” Peter’s words stop as if not wanting to tell either of them the exact details of what happened.

“Well, what happened?” MJ inquires.

“I’ll just tell you guys at school tomorrow,” Peter says and before either one could protest, the line went dead, leaving MJ and Ned looking at each other, confused and dumbfounded.

MJ sighed, passing the phone back to Ned. “Let me guess, Peter was your ride here.” Ned’s sheepish smile was the only answer she needed. “Come on, I was going to call a taxi for myself anyway. We’ll pass by yours first.”


	5. The Golden Trio

The following day came about but it was agonizingly slow for MJ. She wanted to know more than anything exactly what pulled Peter away from showing up at the party as Spider-Man or just coming back as Peter. She tapped her fingers on her legs, growing more and more impatient for lunch.

When lunch finally came around, MJ nearly sprinted to the regular lunch table. This time showing up before the boys, something that never happened. They were always eager to be at lunch first, making sure they got their food before the incoming crowd and still have plenty of time to eat it. MJ didn’t bother getting lunch with the excitement that flowed through her.

Peter and Ned, strolled in a few seconds later, being two of the first in line and she watched them like a hawk, her leg still bouncing as she fidgets with the strap of her Nikon she hadn’t put back in her locker yet.

“You seem anxious,” Ned says as he rests his tray on the table across from her.

“I wanna know what happened.” MJ states, fully facing them as Peter sits beside Ned.

“W-what do you wanna know, exactly?” Peter shrugs, trying to play it off.

“Peter Parker, just tell me what happened last night.” She digs in her bag for one of her chocolate chip granola bars.

“Okay, okay,” Peter sighs, running a hand through his hair. “So, these guys had these weird alien guns.”

“That are using our technology and alien technology.” Ned butts in, beaming with pure joy.

“Yeah, yeah and I found something that they dropped. They used it to try and vaporize me.” Peter rambles, picking at the knock-off McRib sandwich.

“Wait, they tried to vaporize you?” MJ questions, her eyes growing wide.

“Yeah! And then some guy in a huge metal suit that looked a bit like Falcon dropped me into a lake.”

MJ tilts her head to the left as she cocks an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, I’m still stuck on the fact you have something that they used to try and _vaporize_ you. Is it okay if find that cool?”

Peter looks at her with a slightly offended expression.

“Wait,” MJ paused. “Alien guns. Like, Chitauri?”

“Uh?” Both Ned and Peter questioned in confusion.

Sighing, MJ shook her head and put her granola bar down. “The Chitauri, also known as the aliens who attacked New York a few years back? Did you not read about it? My uncle worked for this cleanup company before he was dismissed because Mr. Stark made some sort of damage control unit or something like that?” She frowned before shrugging. “I’m getting off track. Basically, I think you’re dealing with something that’s a little too… much for you.”

Ned looked over at Peter who seemed lost in thought. “Well, what do you think he should do?”

“Should?” MJ raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like you have a plan already. I want in.”

“Absolutely not,” Peter stated, earning noises of complaint from both of his friends. “If it’s rough for me and let’s not forget, I’m Spider-Man, what makes you think you two will be able to deal with this as well?”

“It’s not like we’re going to go out there and start punching people!” Ned complained.

“Speak for yourself,” MJ mumbled under her breath. “Look, Peter. You don’t know much about the tech, I do. I’m the tech person.” She pointed at Ned. “And Ned is your computer guy. You, on the other hand, can handle the physical. We’re a team, you can’t get rid of us that easily.”

Peter held her gaze. They stared at each other for a few moments before Peter groaned and nodded stiffly. “Okay. I put a tracker on one of them. We can keep an eye on them tonight and see where they are headed.”

“Cool. My place? No one will be there to bug us. Ask Aunt May.” MJ smiled, plucking the apple from Ned’s plate.

The school day went by and MJ grew more and more excited. Not only was she going to watch for the bad guys with her two best friends, but she was going to have them over for the night. It had been quite awhile since the three of them were able to have a sleepover. They used to have them all time and then Peter got pulled away with being Spider-Man. Now, it was if things were falling back into a new normal.

Before MJ knew it, the boys were knocking on her elegant front door in the heart of Jamaica Estates, an upper-class neighborhood on the outskirts of Queens. MJ lead the boys up to her room after stopping by the kitchen to grab snacks, all three them had arms full as they scaled the wooden stairs.

They reached her room, the door to her balcony closed while the drapes were pulled slightly opened. Ned took a seat on the rug that matched the color of her walls that were accented with photographs she’d taken, mostly just of the city and her friends. Peter took more notice in the photographs, more had been added which would come as no surprise knowing how particular MJ is about her photography.

“This is so cool.” Ned gushes as he hits a small button on the tracker Peter brought, a holograph of Brooklyn shining above.

Peter gets pulled from his thoughts and sits on the bed, looking over Ned’s shoulder. “I know right?” Peter says, smiling brightly as he looks over.

“Seriously, I can not believe you hid this from us.” MJ shakes her head but a soft smile rests on her face, taking a seat beside Peter. “Did Tony Stark make this, too?” She asks, already knowing the answer.

“He did make my suit, MJ.” Peter muses.

“He made everything and it’s so cool.” She gushes with the same excitement she held when she first found the suit.

“We get it, you love him,” Ned remarks, still staring at the hologram.

“He’s a genius!” MJ defends. “You cannot expect me to stay calm when gear that Tony _freaking_ Stark made is sitting right in front of me.”

Peter bit back a smile before gesturing towards her walls. “You added new pictures?”

MJ beamed and jumped out of her seat, “Yep. I developed those pictures we took last year at Central Park during the Christmas season.” She grabbed one of the pictures and handed it to Peter. “This one is one of my favorites.”

Peter took the picture from MJ’s hand. It was one of the three of them sitting on a bench, most likely taken by May. MJ’s eyes were closed, it seemed she was in the middle of laughing. Her arm was thrown over Ned’s shoulder as Ned looked over at Peter. Peter, on the other hand, he was gazing at her. His expression soft and his cheeks flushed. A year later and he’s still observing her with the same attentive expression. Peter didn’t know what to do with the information.

“Staten Island,” Ned announces, cutting his train of thought. Peter shakes his head looks back the picture before returning it to her.

MJ sighed, “I’m guessing we’re going to be here awhile.” She sent Peter a smile before grabbing the control and turning on the television. “The least we can do is catch up on Netflix.”

“Y-yeah.” Peter agreed, taking a seat next to MJ. “Let’s do that.” He looked over at her once more before turning back to the television.

His mind circling back to why he’s suddenly noticing small things about her. Such as the fact that she likes to drink black coffee, not to be edgy but because she genuinely likes the bitterness. How she only joined robotics to have an excuse to stay on campus longer and not come back to an empty home, or how she only wears primary colors on Friday’s because her mood is good and she likes to reflect that with her clothing choices.

In many ways, he notices more about MJ than Liz and that confuses him.

“Jersey,” Ned announces, opening a bag of chips he had brought up from the kitchen.

“Where do you think they’re going?” MJ inquiries, moving to the front her bed so she could lean against her headboard comfortably.

“An evil lair probably,” Peter states, hesitantly moving beside her to make himself more comfortable.

“You think they have an evil lair?” Ned questions, looking up to Peter.

“Dude, a gang with alien guns run by a guy with wings? Yeah, they have an evil lair.” Peter remarks, looking to Ned.

“Badass.” Ned nods with a grin.

“So badass.” MJ agrees, reaching over Peter to grab a few chips from Ned. Peter watches her, his face burning with redness. “What?” She raises a brow as she sits back, tossing a Dorito in her mouth.

“W-what what?” Peter asks, looking much more terrified than innocent.

“Your face is about as red as your suit, dude.” MJ chuckles lightly, offering Peter a chip.

“Is not,” He grumbles, taking a chip from her hand, only making Ned and MJ roll their eyes and turn their attention back to the television.

The trio falls into a comfortable silence as the television plays Gotham. The three of them had started the series together and made a pact to not watch a single episode without each other present, which explains why they’re only mid-way through season one.

Episode after episode played as Ned updates the location every now and again while MJ finds her slowly nodding off. With the excitement of getting in on the first Spider-Man mission since finding out, she barely slept the night before and she was finally paying for it.

By the time the next episode was ready to play, MJ’s head had fallen onto Peter’s shoulder as she drifted to sleep. Peter’s eyes grew wide as he looked down at her, his cheeks glowing yet again. He stayed as still as possible, careful not to wake her as his heart started to speed up and tiny butterflies swarmed in his stomach.

The soft and elegant floral scent of her overpriced shampoo filled Peter’s nose, something he found strangely calming and relaxing. She’d been using the shampoo for the past six months but it’s now something Peter is taking extra notice in. It fit her, not too much but not too soft. Everything suited her so well and it made Peter’s heart skip a beat with cheeks flushing and stomach twisting. MJ is his best friend and it didn’t make any sense but here he was, filled with butterflies with MJ sound asleep on his shoulder.

“I think they stopped,” Ned declares, pulling Peter from his thoughts.

“Where?” Peter whispers, barely turning his head to look at Ned.

“Maryland. What’s in Maryland?” Ned looks up at him with knitted brows.

Peter turns his attention to the side of MJ’s TV where a small yellow decathlon poster hangs. Peter looks to Ned with raised brows, silently telling him his idea. “Maryland is pretty close to DC…”

He freezes when he feels MJ shifting next to him. She reaches over, throwing her arm over his chest and clutches his shirt tightly. MJ mumbled something incoherent and resumed her slumber. Peter hesitantly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer, MJ’s face tucked into the crook of his neck. Peter was so focused on MJ, he didn’t notice Ned watching them with a fond smile.


	6. What Happens in DC...

It was the day of the trip to DC. MJ stood by the school bus next to a nervous looking Ned. She was already informed of their plan, not really having a say in it since it was made while she slept. Nevertheless, Peter is stubborn, he’ll follow through his plan no matter what she says.

With a quiet sigh, she pulled on the sleeves of her yellow decathlon blazer, not really feeling the color. Flash was in the back of the crowd, he seemed to be distancing himself and backing off from making Ned uncomfortable, which she was thankful for. Either way, she wasn’t that interested in what he was doing as long as he left her friends alone. MJ turned back around to see a familiar figure walking over to them.

“Showtime,” MJ mumbled, straightening her posture and nudging Ned’s shoulder.

Peter jogged up to the group. He quickly looked over at his friends before all his attention was on Liz.

“Peter?” Liz raised an eyebrow, her hand on the handle of her luggage.

Before anyone could comment, Flash makes his way over to Peter, his annoyance clear for anyone to see. “No, no way.” He exclaims until he’s in front of Peter. “You don’t get to quit on us, stroll back in here and be welcomed back by everyone.”

MJ took a step forward, which went unnoticed seeing as their teacher chose that exact moment to step out the bus, “hey, welcome back, Peter!” MJ stifled a chuckle at Flash’s obvious bewilderment.

Peter is given his spot back without hesitation, leaving a very disgruntled Flash sputtering in the background.

Ned beamed with pride, waving Peter over. “Wow, you didn’t even have to try.” He whispered in awe.

Peter clutched the yellow blazer close to his chest, awkwardness in his demeanor. “I-I guess.” He looked over at MJ with a timid smile. “Hi.”

“Hey,” MJ greeted, brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Glad you made it.”

He blushed lightly, the red hue seems to be a permanent part of his anatomy by now. “T-thanks, MJ.” Peter licked his lips anxiously. “You look nice.”

“Yeah?” MJ raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think this is my color.” She says, gesturing to the blazer around her shoulders.

“It looks nice on you.” Peter’s eyes flickering to her freshly dyed blonde hair. “It compliments your hair.”

MJ looked down at her shoes, she could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. She looked back up at Peter and sent him a bashful grin. “Thanks, Pete.”

Without another word from Peter and MJ, their teacher called for everyone to pile onto the bus. With the few students on the team, there were plenty of seats for every student and some to spare. MJ placed her luggage in the back of the bus by Peter and Ned, claiming her seat before moving towards the front where she knew Liz would be running over questions once they got on the road.

Before Liz could start in on all the questions, she was shuffling through her notecards. MJ slid into the seat beside her. Liz sends her a kind smile as she reads over her notecards, way too invested in her studying.

“Hey,” MJ greets.

“Hey,” Liz puts her cards on her lap and turns her attention to her cousin.

“Really gonna make everyone study the entire way to DC?” MJ raises an eyebrow, glancing at the notecards and Liz’s face.

“We have to be prepared.” Liz defends, kindly.

“Yeah, but the bus just started moving.” MJ laughs lightly as she looks out the window where the bus is just passing the front of the school.

“You’re right,” Liz acknowledges, putting her hands up. “I’ll wait half an hour.”

“Good enough.” She jokes. “So, what’s been up with you lately? We haven’t talked much with all of the senior stuff keeping you busy.”

“Nothing much. I have to get ready for college.” Liz lightly rolls her eyes with the stress she was under, making sure she got into just the right school.

“Right,” MJ gives an understanding nod. “Glad I have two more years until I have to worry about it.” MJ muses which grant her a laugh from Liz.

“Hey,” Liz starts, changing the subject. “I’ve actually been meaning to ask you something since my party.”

“Oh?” MJ raises a brow with curiosity.

“Are you,” Liz hesitates before asking. “Are you with Peter or are you with Flash or what are you doing?”

MJ freezes, visibly taken back by the question. “W-why would you even think I was with Peter?” She inquires. “Or Flash?”

“Well, you’re always with Peter and it seems like you two might have a thing.” Liz starts giggling, shrugging one of her shoulders. “But you went to my party with Flash and seemed to be having a good time. No judgment of course.” She says, MJ fully aware that Liz wasn’t judging her. Liz is one of the few people who never meant to judge anyone or even hurt anyone intentionally. She was far too nice to everyone.

MJ shifts in her seat, thinking back to Liz’s party and then to the night before where she’d fallen asleep on Peter, only to wake up in the middle of the night cuddled comfortably on his chest with him sleeping soundly beneath her. Then he complimented her hair, taking notice that she dyed it, which she never expected Peter to point out. It confused MJ how small things like that, even the ones Liz didn’t know about, could make anyone think her and Peter were more than friends.

“Uh, well, not-no.” MJ furrows her brows. “Peter and I are just friends and I went with Flash because he asked. I don’t know. Why?” MJ brushes her questions off as best as she can, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

“I don’t know.” Liz’s cheeks now turn a rose red shade and MJ’s eyes widen.

“You, you don’t like either of them, do you?”

“Well,” Liz tucks a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing. “Peter is kind of cute and he’s really sweet.”

MJ’s face goes carefully blank as she allows her cousin’s words to register. She knew how Peter felt about Liz but she never thought Liz would ever reciprocate those feelings. A feeling of dread and a bit of jealousy filled her insides. It made her feel gross that the negative sentiment was aimed at her cousin, of all people.

“Yeah,” MJ nods. “It’s Peter.”

Liz merely hummed in acceptance before looking out the window, clueless to the tension around them. MJ exhaled, she looked over her shoulder. Everyone else was minding their own business, even Peter. Without saying anything, MJ stood and made her way over to Flash who was seated a few seats back.

She took the seat next to him, he raised his gaze from his phone, a small smile on his face before turning back to whoever he was texting. If she wasn’t distracted already, she might have found it annoying, but at the moment she was just glad for the silent company.

As promised, Liz started quizzing everyone half an hour later. Peter being the little kiss-ass he is sat closer up front, answering questions and just generally being the cute little nerd. MJ leaned back with her arms crossed, regretting not bringing a book to read for the road.

About twenty minutes pass, Flash is back to his usual self and answering questions. Or attempting, seeing as he doesn’t answer them correctly, leaving Peter to correct him which adds more tension to the already stiff atmosphere. Peter’s phone rings; MJ watches as he excuses himself to the back of the bus towards where Ned was seated.

MJ follows, curiosity overshadowing her previous emotions. She sits next to Peter, he turns and gives her a strange expression before going back to his conversation. Both Ned and MJ watch him, a range of emotions flashing on his face before they settle into a more relaxed reaction. He hangs up and runs a hand through his hair, slipping the phone into his back pocket.

“Who was that?” MJ questioned, brushing her shoulder against his.

Peter blinks slowly; he turns away and shrugs. “Just Happy checking up on me.”

“Oh?” She raises an eyebrow, hoping he elaborates.

He doesn’t.

MJ looks over at Ned who stopped playing with the tracker and was now watching them intently. She sends him a questionable glance; Ned shrugs and looks back at Peter who was facing the window, ignoring them.

“Are you okay?” She finally asks.

A few tense moments pass before Peter sits up and looks back at her. His expression is vacant, which was odd to see. Peter has expressive eyes, all you have to do is look into them to see how he feels, but right now? There was nothing. Not one emotion being presented.

“Fine.” Peter stands and slips out of the seat. “Gonna go practice.” He walks away, not looking back and returns to his seat up front where Liz was located. Liz looks up from her notecards and sends him a smile. That small gesture leaving a sour taste in MJ’s mouth.

The rest of the bus ride MJ kept to the back of the bus with Ned. They made small conversation, which lightened her mood by the time they reached the hotel. The time passed cleared even Peter’s poor mood and the trio seemed to have the normal light-hearted energy back between them. Now, they were sitting in Peter and Ned’s room, the Spidey suit laid out on the bed while Peter had tweezers trying to take out the tracker and a small flashlight dangled from his mouth.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, Peter?” MJ disputes, sitting beside Ned as he pulls up all of the coding loaded on his laptop.

“Look, they don’t think I can handle this stuff on my own. So, Happy can have fun tracking this lamp.” Peter says, placing the tracker on a lampshade.

“So, you’re lying to Iron Man now?” Ned flickers his gaze away from his laptop to look at Peter, his expression holding disappointment.

“No, no, not lying.” Peter shakes his head.

“Uh-huh, and what would you call it?” MJ inquires.

“Uh, just not... telling him.” Peter shrugs. Both Ned and MJ shake their heads, returning their gaze to the laptop.

“There is a ton of other subsystems in here.” Ned states before MJ starts laughing.

“Hey, look at that.” She points to big red wording that reads ‘TRAINING WHEELS PROTOCOL’.

Ned starts laughing and Peter looks at them in confusion. “Most of them are disabled by the Training Wheels Protocol.” Ned and MJ are now in uncontrollable laughter and Peter rushes over to see the screen.

“Training Wheels Protocol?” He repeats, the screen illuminating his face. “Turn it off!”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Ned shakes his head at him and MJ stops laughing.

“Oh, come on!” Peter stands up and moves to the other bed. “I’m tired of Mr. Stark treating me like a kid.” He says as he jumps on the bed.

“But you are a kid.” Ned states.

“You are literally jumping on the bed right now.” MJ points out the immature action. “That’s probably why it’s even called the ‘Training Wheels Protocol’.”

“Guys,” Peter stops jumping and stares down at them. “I can stop a bus with my bare hands. I can handle this.”

Ned looks to MJ, who just shakes her head with disapproval, closing her eyes as she does so. Ned lets out a sigh and looks back to Peter, wanting more than anything to side MJ just knowing Peter is clumsy and will probably get into more trouble if he shuts it off.

“Ned, please.” Peter gets down and kneels beside him. “This is my chance to prove myself.”

“Dude, this is a bad idea.” Ned states. “What if it’s illegal?”

“Guy in the chair.” The corners of Peter’s mouth tug up into an innocent, puppy-like smile.

“Ned,” MJ warns.

“Fine.” Ned shakes his head and starts disabling the protocol, Peter is smirking at MJ now that he’s gotten his way.

MJ huffs; she gets up and grabs her jacket from the bed. “Mr. Stark put those protocols there for your safety, not to make you feel like a child, Peter.” She walks over to the door and opens it, before looking over her shoulder. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

With that, she exits the room and closes the door behind her. MJ leans against the door, exhaling deeply before making her way to her own room. Luckily, she wasn’t rooming with Liz. Instead, she has her own room, which is good. She needs time to think and be alone for a few hours.

On the other side of the door, Peter watches the entrance for a few moments before sighing and looking over at Ned who was trying way too hard not to look uncomfortable with the tension between his friends. Peter bites his lip before shrugging off his jacket and walking over to his luggage.

“I should head out. The earlier I go, the earlier I’ll return.” Peter takes his bag into the bathroom to change.

Ned shakes his head, returning his gaze back to the computer. A few minutes pass and Peter resurfaces, zipping up his jacket to cover up the suit underneath.

“Alright. I’ll be back later.” Peter walks towards the door, not before flicking his gaze to where MJ was previously seated. He shook his head and placed his palm on the doorknob.

“Be careful, okay?” Ned inputs, his face full of concern. “Just… don’t do anything stupid.” He says, repeating MJ’s words. “MJ will literally kill me if you hurt yourself.”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, Peter exhales and runs a hand over his face. “She worries too much. I’m not a child; I can do this. I don’t need her to worry about me.”

Ned watches him for a few moments, their gazes interlocked. Determination in Peter’s and annoyance in Ned’s. Ned eventually looks away and sighs. “Call me if you get in trouble. Don’t come back too late, we have to be up early tomorrow.”

Peter nods stiffly and exits out the room, closing the door behind him. As he’s about to walk down the hall, he bumps into Liz who was in her swimsuit, holding a towel.

“Liz,” He greets with a wry smile, his hands tightening around his backpack strap. “Hey.”

Liz gives him a once over and smiles at him, “Peter.” She looks over her shoulder and gestures at the group behind her. “We’re going for a swim. You coming?”

Peter looks over to the others. They all seemed excited and full of energy. “I-I think I’ll pass.” He rolls his shoulders back and gestures at his backpack. “I’m going to go study for tomorrow.”

“Peter,” Liz chided. “You don’t need to study. Maybe I’m biased, but I genuinely believe you’re the smartest person here.” She frowns and looks over her shoulder once more. “Come on, even MJ is tagging along and she hates pools.”

That caught his attention. He turned to see that yes, even MJ was part of the group. She was standing next to one of the other teammates, both talking amongst each other. MJ seemed serene, unlike how she was in his room a few hours ago. Peter glanced at what she was wearing; it was rare to see MJ without black, which is why the dark almost wine colored swimsuit was very captivating.

Everything about her seems to be captivating lately.

He shook his head before facing Liz again, she was still watching him. An unfamiliar expression on her face. Before he could decline once more, someone was calling Liz’s name.

“Come on, Liz!” MJ exclaimed. “If you don’t hurry I’ll throw all your notecards into the pool.”

Liz squeaked and sent a playful glare to her cousin before looking back to Peter. “Go change and meet us there.” She smiled at him before taking off and running after MJ, who was laughing and attempting to run away from her.

Peter watched them disappear down the hall. With a regretful sigh, he walked down the hall and made his way out the building. He found himself on top of the roof of the pool house, partially debating if this was the right time for Spider-Man and if maybe his Spider-Man mission could wait half an hour, just long enough for him to make an appearance.

He watched the group of students from the ceiling windows, his eyes falling on Liz but making their way to MJ, her becoming his main focus. She looked so happy and as if she was having the time of her life with everyone and he wasn’t a part of it. Despite him being too far away to literally be able to hear her, he swore that when she tossed her back in laughter, Peter could practically hear her laugh in his head. The same one that made his heart skip a beat when she’d poke fun at him. He would give anything to be down there, being a kid and having fun. Just for a second.

But then, Peter noticed Flash swimming towards MJ, breaking up the splash war she was having with a few teammates. Peter watched, hoping Flash would say something inappropriate which would lead to MJ punching him. But, oh no, rather, the complete opposite happened. Flash pulled MJ closer to him and collided his lips with hers.

His heart stopped at the sight. It came to a crashing halt like a racecar hitting cement at two hundred miles an hour. Pain was all he could feel and yet, he couldn’t look away. It was all happening in slow motion to him. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but Peter could swear it lasted minutes and when they did pull away, MJ didn’t even look mad. She looked content, her cheeks flushed red with the softest smile gracing her face. Every ounce of him wanted to break the glass and cause a scene but what would that gain? MJ is his best friend, nothing more.

So, Peter stood up, swallowing a large lump that formed in his throat and bit the inside of his cheek, shaking his head and taking a deep breath in. The reality hit Peter like a freight train. She didn’t want him because if she did, she’d have done something about it and now he was alone on a rooftop, needing to do what he came to DC for in the first place.

Peter shook his head, ignoring the burning behind his eyes, and shot a web from his wrist, swinging from the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? Next chapter is my favorite. I hope it slightly makes up for this chapter. :)


	7. The Elevator Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's @zinny! We usually update Thursdays but today is my birthday so we decided to treat you all with an extra chapter. This one is one of our favorites. Hope you enjoy it!

An hour of laughing and getting rid of the stress that had built up from the upcoming morning, the group of students was calling it a night and exiting the pool before they all got caught. MJ and Liz were two of the first ones to leave, allowing the pair to walk back to their separate rooms without their other classmates around.

Liz hugged her towel close to her body as she looked over at MJ with a curious expression. “So,” She nudges her cousin’s shoulder, getting her full attention. “What’s with the kiss with Flash?”

MJ’s eyes widened with the question, not sure how to answer it. It wasn’t planned and she hadn’t even really spoken to him that day. The kiss confused her almost as much as everything going on with Peter.

“Uh, I-I don’t know?” MJ shrugs, adjusting her towel.

“Well, do you like him?” Liz pushes, her voice holding hints of amusement.

“I don’t really like people kissing me out of nowhere?” MJ hesitates with a stiff shrug.

“You didn’t seem offended.”

“I didn’t know how else to react. I don’t know.” MJ shrugs again, not thrilled with the action but more uncomfortable with Liz’s questions. “I’m going to bed.” She walks a little faster to reach her room before Liz could ask another question.

MJ leaned against her door once she was inside, taking a deep breath in. She pushed against the door and reached for her bag to grab pajamas to change into. While fixing herself for bed, her mind kept going back to Flash kissing her in the pool. He was her first kiss and it was nothing like she expected. It wasn’t horrendous but it wasn’t anything special. MJ expected it to mean something and be with someone else, not Flash. It didn’t help that it came out of nowhere — consent is important.

She wasn’t mad but she wished it didn’t happen and MJ kept finding herself wishing that it were Peter instead of Flash.

Of course, the second kissing Peter came into her mind, she shook her head and finished getting ready for bed, ready to end her day and win the decathlon the next day.

───────────

Last night wasn’t one of MJ’s best. Her mind returned to the previous events of the day. Everything from Peter in the bus to being in his room, and down to the kiss from Flash. This trip to DC was meant to be one of those that she would look back with fondness, especially since Liz informed her that if she did well, MJ would be the one to take the mantle as captain of the team. But instead, here she was overthinking about all these things and it frustrated her.

She spent her morning pacing around her room, rereading her notecards, snacking on a granola bar, and partially freaking out about everything and anything. Her phone chimed, MJ checked it to see the little alarm placed as a reminder. She sighed and rolled her shoulders back, easing some of the tension around them and getting everything ready before exiting the room.

MJ was now in front of Peter and Ned’s room. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t even spare a moment to overthink about Peter’s unprompted late-night mission. Her fist hovered over the door, but before she could knock, Ned was opening it. He looked absolutely terrified.

“Ned?” She questioned, looking around the hall before entering the room. “Where’s Peter?”

The door closed behind her and Ned clutched his cellphone in one hand while the other was pulling on the ends of his hair. “Peter never came back. I tried calling, but he doesn’t answer!”

“He didn’t - he’s not here?” MJ looked around the room, desperately hoping this was all a hoax and Peter would pull an Ashton Kutcher and pop out of somewhere. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

Unsurprisingly, it went straight to voicemail. The idiot probably turned it off.

“We need to find him. What if he’s tossed somewhere? What if he’s in a lake again? What if-”

Quickly, MJ walked over to a frantic Ned and placed her hands over his shoulders, squeezing lightly. “Breathe. He’s Spider-Man and if anyone can survive anything, it’s him. He literally fought against Avengers, Ned. Fucking Avengers. He’ll be fine.” She didn’t know who she was trying to convince more, Ned or herself.

That seemed to do the trick. Ned took a few breaths in, his posture relaxing before he was nodding in agreement. “You’re right.” He turned around to look Peter’s bed once more before looking back at MJ. “What about decathlon? They’ll be mad that he’s not going to be there.”

“I’ll take over his spot,” MJ declared. “For now, we go, do what we came to do. We’ll try calling again during intermission and see what happens.”

Ned agreed and they both left the room much more stressed but with hopes that their friend was doing okay wherever he was.

They reached the rest of their decathlon team in the hall outside of the room the competition was being held. MJ and Ned stood side by side, keeping straight faces and pushing Peter as far out of their minds as humanly possible. Their teacher gave them a short pep talk about how he believed in them and they could do it. With the ending of his talk, they entered the competition room and MJ took her seat beside Ned.

Question after question was asked and everyone on the team was answering nearly all of them correctly. MJ was focused and was able to forget about Peter until the final question, her coming to the realization that this was the last question before the intermission meaning she’d be calling again to see if Peter were dead or alive.

“When plutonium -239 decays to uranium -235 which type of radiation is emitted?” The decathlon interviewer asked.

MJ hit her bell, all eyes staring at her. Her brain went completely blank for a few seconds, almost too long but then she found her voice. “Alpha.” She states.

“That’s correct.” The interviewer nods and a point is added to Midtown, pulling them in the lead. “We’re going to take a short intermission and we’ll be right back.”

With his words, MJ shot out of her seat so fast, she nearly fell. She sprinted out of the room and made her way to the hall, pulling her phone from her pocket just as Ned was making his way to stand beside her. MJ dialed Peter’s number again but it went right to voicemail, her heart sinking into her stomach.

“Peter.” MJ gritted her teeth as she shook her head at Ned. “Where are you? You were supposed to be here. I swear if something-” MJ sighed and looked at the ground. “I’m worried about you.” Ned’s head hung with her words. “Call me.” She said through gritted teeth before hanging up. “If he’s not dead, I’m gonna kill him.”

“What happened to us being positive?” Ned inquires with a wry smile.

“That is me being positive right now. He’s alive, so I can kill him later.” She threw him a fake smile which only granted her a scoff. “Really should not have let him take that tracker off his suit.” She sighs, knowing Peter could have just taken his suit and found a way to hide it from him.

“Nope.” Ned agrees. “But it’s Peter. It’s not like he listens to us anyway.”

“But he should.” She rolls her eyes as their teacher comes into the hallway, pulling them back into the competition room.

“Everything okay? You two look worried.” Their teacher asks.

“Yep.” MJ answers quickly. “Just, ready to finish this.”

With that, MJ and Ned were back to sitting with their team and the competition continued. More questions stacked up and Midtown held a steady three-point lead, easing part of Ned and MJ’s nerves and allowing them to focus on answering questions they’d studied for weeks.

Before either of them knew it, it was the final question and Liz hit her bell. She responded kindly with the right answer, allowing Midtown to win. The team clapped and cheered with happiness, relieved that all of their hard work wasn’t for nothing.

A large trophy was handed over to Midtown and Flash happily took it as if he were the one that single-handedly won it. MJ rolled her eyes at his arrogance but didn’t bother to say anything seeing as she was just happy they won and was right back to agonize over Peter’s whereabouts.

“Anything?” She questions Ned as they approach the Washington Monument, their teacher having the bright idea to visit the famous building to celebrate their win.

“Nope,” Ned responds, still anxious.

“He has to call so-” MJ gets cut off when Ned nearly drops his phone with the sudden vibrating in his hands.

“It’s Peter! He’s alive.” He exclaims as he answers the phone. “Dude. Where are you?” Ned questions as the two make their way inside the building, getting in line to enter the elevator that would take them to the top.

“Tell him, I’m gonna murder him. Murder him, then bring him back from the dead just so he can convince my parents to bail me out of jail and then I’m gonna kill him again.” MJ hisses, leaning over Ned’s shoulder. He looks at her with furrowed brows and shakes his head, not having her shit.

“You missed the competition and MJ is gonna kill me if you don’t get here, so can you hurry up?” Ned narrows his eyes at her, but before Ned could say anything else, Liz plucks the phone from his palm.

“Peter? Where were you?” Liz questions and MJ sends her a subconscious glare. Liz didn’t even know about Peter and yet she’s questioning his whereabouts before she gets to. “You were supposed to be here.” She continues but the security guard demands that the phone be put on the belt for the mini x-ray machine. “You really should get here,” Liz manages to add before hanging up and putting the phone on the belt, leaving Ned and MJ dumbfounded.

“Well, I wanted to threaten him myself, but okay,” MJ huffs under her breath. Ned chuckles at her half sarcastic remark as the two enter through the metal detector, retrieving their things from the belt. “What did he say anyway? Before Liz took the phone?” She whispers to Ned as they enter the elevator.

“Right,” Ned nods his head. “I don’t know. I didn’t really hear anything he said over you telling me to threaten him.”

“Oh.” She side nods with a shrug of her shoulder. “Well, at least he’s alive.”

The elevator ascends as the guide starts talking about the building, how it was built and why. MJ was more of a science person but the history behind the architecture is interesting. Now that she knew Peter was safe, she could fully enjoy the rest of her time on their trip.

Well, that was until Ned’s backpack shot a hole through the top of the elevator.

The elevator started sliding down the shaft while everyone screamed, hoping they were not about to die. The elevator came to a jolting stop, everyone stopping their screams and looking around as if checking to make sure they were still alive.

“What just happened?” Ned looked at MJ and she flickered her gaze at him before narrowing her eyes at his backpack.

“Your backpack exploded. Apparently, you’re carrying a bomb.” She keeps her voice quiet so no one else besides Ned could hear her.

“That’s not good,” Ned states receiving a very displeased look from her. “Hey, you know how I don’t like Peter’s elevator?”

“Yes?”

“Okay, you said that elevators don’t usually kill people. So we’re gonna get out of this alive, even though there’s a literal hole above us, right?” Ned questions, anxiety drenching his face.

“Uh, well, I said that in a normal elevator, the odds were slim to none. However, this elevator has just been compromised. About fourteen percent of elevator deaths happen from workers falling and some other percent of them getting caught in the machinery.” MJ starts rambling as Ned looks at her with more worry. “Right, not helping. Uh, well, elevators have breaking mechanisms in case the cables get cut, and the doors won’t open if the cables are cut so we probably won’t plummet to our death as long as the bomb didn’t affect the breaks.” She sends him a nervous smile, hoping that maybe that would ease him a little.

It didn’t. Ned looked even more terrified than before. MJ scans the small compartment, counting how many people are inside and hoping that no one moved too much. It was common sense that too much motion will cause the elevator to shift, the compartment is just barely getting held together even with too many bodies in a cramped space.

The guide tried reassuring them that everything was fine, but she knew that they weren’t. MJ looked over at Liz who was pale and looking faint. The previous annoyance at her quickly gone as she remembered her cousin’s fear of small spaces.

Some of the employees managed to open the emergency exit that is located on the roof. A few of the other students were able to get out safely, which eased some of MJ’s tension.

When it came to Liz’s turn, Flash decided that he needed to get off first, shoving Liz and exiting roughly, causing the elevator to shift.

“Asshole!” MJ called out after him.

While Flash was exiting, the elevator started shifting. Liz quickly tensed, reaching over to hold herself against the walls. MJ reached over and held on to Ned, who was following Liz’s lead and gripping onto whatever he could.

As Flash was pulled out, the elevator was stirring more roughly and everything happened so fast. One moment MJ was holding onto Ned, and the next they were screaming as the elevator was falling with them in it.

MJ was so sure that this was it, she was going to die in this elevator, but out of nowhere, the elevator was being pulled back. She raised her head to see web holding the top of the compartment, a familiar red and blue suit on the edge of her peripheral vision. But as soon as it happened, it ended. Peter crashed through the glass doors holding him together above them; he came barreling in, the momentum strong enough that it sent them to their previous state.

He was slammed into the floor of the elevator. Peter quickly recovered, using his web to hold on to part of the ceiling, hoping it would be strong enough to support them as he thought of another way to get them out. MJ was breathing heavily; she was on the floor, looking up at Peter who was upside down, which would’ve been hilarious if this wasn’t a life or death situation. He seemed to noticed he was being watched as he twisted slightly, his face hidden behind his masked as he faced them.

“H-how you doin’?” He questioned in a faux — and terrible — Brooklyn accent. “Don’t worry about it, I got you.”

Ned looked over at him in awe, jumping slightly in excitement before Peter chided him to settle down. MJ sneaked a glance over at Liz; she seemed exhausted and MJ felt bad for her cousin. They stood in silence as Peter pulled, yes, literally pulled them up with his web.

Just how strong is this kid?

Employees, security, their classmates, and even paramedics were waiting for them by the glass doors. As they reached over to it, a few people ripped the doors open for them. MJ ushered Liz to go first, watching as her cousin was guided out with a feel of solace in her bones. Ned was next and after him was their teacher.

Just as it was MJ’s turn to step forward, the part of the elevator ceiling Peter had his footing started to cave in. Before she could even grab the hand of a security guard, the ceiling caved completely and the elevator started plummeting to the bottom of the shaft. MJ’s throat grew raw as an ear piercing scream left her, surely to be the last thing anyone ever heard from her. But a web found her wrist, catching her from the falling elevator.

Her heart stopped as she just looked down, watching the elevator come to a crashing stop at the bottom of the shaft, knowing that could have been her with it. Her breath hitched in her throat as she slowly looks up, following the web to Peter who was hanging upside down, a separate web holding him to the ceiling of the shaft while he held her up. Her eyes locked with those of the mask and that’s when everything changed; not just for MJ but for Peter as well.

He wasn’t just Peter Parker, her best friend and he wasn’t just Spider-Man. He was Peter Parker, her everything. MJ has denied her feelings so long that she didn’t even know when they originated. All of the blushing she did when they’d brush against each other by accident or when he’d compliment her, the seemingly random bouts of jealousy, wanting to be around him and protect him at every expense made sense now. It made so much sense that she couldn’t even breathe.

MJ is hopelessly and undoubtedly in love with Peter Parker.

As Peter pulled MJ up, his stomach was tied in knots. Whether that’d be because of the adrenaline running through his veins or the fact that he almost lost his best friend, he didn’t quite know at the moment. He watched as MJ’s chest heaved, her dark brown eyes overshadowed by her pupils, a tell that she was terrified, and her pale face flushed with fear. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, he was pretty sure she could hear it.

“I got you,” Peter promised, this time his fake accent not as prominent with the rushed sentence. “I got you.” He says again, but slower as if holding more meaning.

Slowly, he pulled her up, careful not to hurt her wrist. MJ’s face still twisted in agitation when he helped up to the platform where everyone else was waiting to help.

As she was pulled into the group, he observed her. MJ seemed to be focused on one thing and he happened to be that thing. Peter was thankful that he was wearing a mask to hide the now growing blush forming on his face.

MJ stared at Peter, the two of them completely silent while the group of students stood behind her, waiting for anything to happen. Ned was right beside her, eyeing her and Peter, looking back and forth with wide eyes and a grin, hoping one of them does something.

Butterflies swarmed through MJ’s stomach as her heart began to race and for even a split second, she wondered if Peter was thinking the same thing she was. She wanted to pull his mask down and kiss him, not only to thank him but to also rid the denial she’d been in.

For a moment, Peter was worried that MJ was going into shock. Her eyes never left him. The color seemed to return to her face but the red tint on her cheeks was still there, but there was something different about her.

MJ was different.

Peter couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was even now with her braids lose, letting her blonde hair run free, the bouncing curls wild as they slightly covered her face. MJ’s eyelashes were long and thick, every time she blinked they brushed against her cheeks and Peter wanted to count them.

And that’s when things changed in his mind. The forming crowd behind MJ didn’t matter, neither did Ned, or the elevator crushed below them. All that mattered was that he was here, MJ was here, and she was so goddamn alluring.

MJ was like the moon, when she steps into a room she illuminates everything she touches, leaving you with a solid feeling of tenderness and comfort. She’s different from Liz. While Liz is daisies, MJ is thorned roses, beautiful but guarded. Liz is comfort, MJ is a necessity and not a convenience. MJ commands attention without asking for it, her wine-stained lips, comet kissed cheeks, and whiskey eyes are what Peter thinks about when he ponders what he wants in a person.

He never understood why until now. Now, he knows he’ll never be the same and neither will they.

Peter turned back to MJ who was now regaining her breath; she was looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes and his heart jumped in infatuation. Karen was in his ear, whispering encouraging words to lean in closer to her but he couldn’t find the courage to do it.

“You okay?” Peter inquires, finding the smallest bit of courage to ask the simple, yet, important question.

“Uh-huh.” MJ hummed, her jaw slightly ajar as she tried to start breathing properly.

Before he could say anything, the part of the ceiling that was supporting him collapsed and he was falling. A sense of embarrassment but utter joy running through his veins before he tumbled down.

MJ, Ned, and the teacher looked over the edge and watched him. MJ just rolled her eyes, knowing he would be okay.

“Thank you.” Her teacher said down the shaft making her look at him with furrowed brows. At least he thanked him.

Before they could move, Flash pushed himself forward and shouted down the shaft. “Do you really know Peter Parker?”

MJ stared at Flash in complete amazement as to how one person could be so utterly clueless and insolent all at once. They all almost died, she almost died and Flash wants to know if Spider-Man knows Peter Parker. That’s what he’s concerned about and it annoyed her to no end.

“Flash!” MJ called out after him. He turned and just as Flash reached her, with the trophy in hand, she clenched her fist and lunged at him, sending him to the ground. Ned let out a surprised chortle before he was pulling her away from Flash.

“We almost died, you presumptuous piece of shit!” She shrieked, gaining her teacher’s attention.

“MJ,” He starts, still with a shaky voice as he approaches MJ and Ned. “I know we almost died and you’re upset, but you can’t hit people.” He pauses and makes sure Flash gets on his feet, his nose bleeding in the process. “Even if they might deserve it.”

Neither MJ or Ned attempted to hide their victorious smirks at the last sentence. “Does that mean I don’t have detention when we get back?” She questions, giving him the best innocent look she can manage at the moment.

“We’ll see. I’m too tired for this.” He responds before walking away with a heavy sigh. “Just stay away from him.”

“Badass!” Ned remarks once the teacher is away from hearing range, fist bumping MJ.

“Dude, my hand hurts.” MJ chuckles in pride.

“Right, you punching Flash. I also meant Peter saving you. Dude,” Ned says, his body barely able to hold his excitement. “He saved you.” Ned wiggled his brows.

“Yeah,” MJ tries to bite back a smile but to no avail. A feeling of tenderness rushes over her as her blood cools with the mention of Peter. “He did.”

“You two looked like you were having a moment.” Ned sways back and forth, a knowing smile splitting his face.

“Ned.” MJ shakes her head, not able to remove the smile or the redness from her face. “No.”

He laughs lightly as MJ huffs with a soft smile, allowing Ned to lead her out where the others were waiting. People hovered, asking questions ranging from how she was feeling to Spider-Man, but she ignored them all. She rolled her wrist lightly, her knuckles already turning different shades of red and purple. At the moment, nothing mattered because her mind was centered on one person, that person is Peter Parker.

Of course, she knows he’s Spider-Man, but she’s never seen him in action, and the first time she does is when she’s falling to her death. Life had a funny way of doing things; she’s starting to think that she must’ve been really fucking oblivious to her feelings towards Peter that it took her almost dying for her to see it.

With that being said, things have changed. For her, for him, and they’ll never be the same.


	8. Delicate

MJ stood by her balcony, the window open behind her, sending a cool breeze through her bedroom. She watched as the sunset turned into a translucent color of orange and yellow with specks of pink hovering over the New York skyline. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, some hairs loose on her face, obstructing her line of vision.

“Mae?”

Startled, MJ turned to see her mother stepping into her bedroom. She smiled before walking back into the room and making her way towards her mother. “Mom, what are you doing here?”

Her mother pulled her in for a hug, to which MJ returned enthusiastically. “We’ve been meeting with a promising new client, it’s been a busy few months but it looks like it’s going to work out. He had to go take care of some things so I came to check up on you. I have to return soon.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here, even if it’s only for a little.” MJ pulled back and followed her mother out of the room and into the kitchen.

“I bought some pizza.” Her mother announced, gesturing to the kitchen island that was now covered in pizza boxes. “I didn’t know which you liked so I got every topping.”

MJ chuckled, reaching over to the closest box and opening it. “Mm, mushrooms with bell peppers and extra cheese. I like this one.” She sat on one of the bar stools across from her mother. “So, Peter is coming over.”

“Yeah?” Her mother looked up from her cellphone. “I like him, he’s a good kid.”

“Yeah.” MJ agreed, a light blush decorating her cheeks. “Tell me more about your new client. Sounds like it’s going to be a big deal.”

Her mother beamed, putting her phone down, leaning across from the kitchen island and placing her hands over MJ’s. “Mae, if he hires us, it’ll completely change everything. Working for a company like that will definitely put us on the map as one of the best law firms in New York.”

“It’s that serious?” She asked, earning a nod from her mother. “Who is it?”

“Norman Osborn, CEO of Oscorp.” MJ’s mother stepped back and leaned her hip against the kitchen counter. “Mr. Osborn is arranging to make Manhattan a more permanent place for his company. He wants us to be his private law firm. I believe he’s planning for this to happen in maybe three years or so.”

MJ tilted her head sideways. “Wow, _the_ Norman Osborn. I mean, he’s not Tony Stark but that’s so cool!”

Her mother chuckled before picking her phone up from the counter. “I’ll never understand your obsession with Tony Stark.”

“Tony Stark is iconic, mother!” MJ sighed, throwing her hands up in defeat. “He created an element, is a hero, and and and… he’s just cool.”

“Mmm…” Her mother hummed, before walking over to the living room and grabbing her coat. “I gotta head back.”

“Oh…” MJ visibly deflated. “Good luck, mom.”

“I love you, Mayday.” She assured MJ, walking over to her and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. “Your dad isn’t coming home tonight. He’s been meeting with some specialists. He’s still trying to find a cure for Stephen’s… condition.”

MJ raised an eyebrow, “I haven’t heard about Doctor Strange for almost a year. Hope he’s doing well.” A concerned expression grazing her face before she rolls her eyes. “But if anyone can find a cure, it’s dad. He and Stephen Strange have the lamest bromance.”

“That I can agree with.” Her mother laughed, slipping her coat on and walking over to the door. “Say hi to Peter for me, Mae.”

“I will.” MJ nodded. “Love you too, mom.”

Her mother smiled, blowing her a kiss before stepping out the door and leaving entirely. MJ’s smile dropped as she sighed, her home feeling even lonelier than usual.

She walked back to her room, changing into some more comfortable clothing, which included comfy sweats and one of Peter’s Star Wars hoodies. It smelled like Peter, a hint of mint and spicy cinnamon. It was a scent that MJ found comforting.

A sudden thud coming from MJ’s balcony pulled her from her thoughts. As she turned, she grabbed a water bottle from her dresser and whipped it at whatever caused the thud. As the water bottle left her hand, she saw Peter, laying on her balcony floor, his hand flying up to catch the bottle.

“Ow.” Peter groans as he looks at her.

“Uh, sorry,” MJ says with furrowed brows. She approaches him as he starts to get on his feet. “Front door?”

“Too easy.” Peter chuckles, handing her the water bottle. “Wh-what was that gonna do anyway?”

“It’s t-the only thing I had.” Her cheeks turn red with embarrassment.

Peter bites his lip as he looks at her and his cheeks start to flush as he can’t seem to bite back his smile. “Is that my hoodie?”

“Oh,” MJ starts as she looks down at the material and back to him. “Yeah, maybe.”

“I, uh,” Peter rubs the back of his neck before pointing at the hoodie. “It suits you.”

“Thanks.” MJ smiles as her stomach twists with butterflies. “Uh, pizza downstairs. Want some?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah.” Peter nods, resting his bag on the floor beside the bed. “W-what kind?”

“My mom kind of got enough to feed a small village so whatever you want.” MJ turns on her heels, putting the bottle on her dresser as she walks towards the door, Peter following close behind.

“Is, uh, your mom home?” Peter questions cautiously, knowing MJ’s distaste for talking about her parents, especially their whereabouts.

“Nope.” She shrugs as the pair walk down the stairs. “Left not long ago.”

Peter nods as he internally kicked himself for even asking. He just wanted to say the right thing and it didn’t seem to be happening. He was nervous, more nervous than he ever was around Liz. MJ is supposed to be his best friend and he’s not supposed to be nervous around his friends. Yet, here he was, walking into her kitchen with sweaty palms and a scattered brain, hoping to say something clever or funny.

MJ led Peter to all of the pizza on the kitchen island. The two of them watched each other carefully, both completely aware of themselves yet oblivious to each other. She was just as suddenly nervous around Peter as Peter was around her. The kitchen was filled with red cheeks and pizza, silence begging to be broken.

“Uh, hey,” MJ starts as she sticks her hands in the pouch of the hoodie. “Thanks, for ya know, saving my life and stuff.” She watches as Peter puts the third piece of pepperoni pizza on his paper plate.

“Y-you’re thanking me?” He shakes his head with the question.

Sure, pedestrians thanked Spider-Man all the time for helping them, but this was MJ. She didn't have to thank him. Saving MJ was a reflex, not a thought. And no one needs to be thanked over a reflex.

“Yeah,” She shrugs as Peter finishes grabbing his food. “I mean, if you wouldn't have been there,” MJ pauses as she licks her lips, rolling her shoulders. “I would have died.”

“You don't have to thank me,” Peter states as he takes a bite of his pizza.

Silence consumes the both of them once more as they take seats on opposite sides of the island. MJ rubbed her thumb over the purple and blue bruised knuckles of her right hand. Peter watched her carefully, as if waiting for her to wince in pain but nothing. Her mouth was held in a straight line while she stretched out her fingers, the ache not bothering her.

“So, you punched Flash?” Peter raises a brow.

“Oh, yeah.” MJ laughs as she stops messing with her bruised hand. “It felt great.”

“Why’d you do it?” Peter inquires, a timid smile not daring to budge.

“He’s such an asshole!” She stretches her back. “He was so concerned about _‘his’_ trophy, and if _Spider-Man_ knew you, and he pushed Liz out of the way so he could get out of the elevator first.” MJ scoffs remembering the day prior way too clearly. “And ya know,” She sighed waving a hand with nonchalance. “He randomly kissed me without my permission, more fuel to the fire.”

Peter’s heart nearly sprung out of his chest with the words. He just assumed because MJ had accepted Flash’s invitation to Liz’s party that she was okay with the kiss. Unsurprisingly, he was wrong. The very small part of Peter that was occupied by jealousy and sadness over the kiss, was completed obliterated with that simple sentence. Suddenly, it was obvious that MJ really didn’t feel anything towards Flash, and that maybe Peter would be the lucky one.

“He-he uh, kissed you?” Peter pretends to act surprised, seeing as MJ was annoyed by even mentioning it and her not knowing he had witnessed it. The last thing Peter wanted MJ to think was that he was spying on her.

“Uh-huh, and it **sucked**.” She rolls her eyes dramatically. “So, he needed to be punched, and if no one else was gonna do it.”

Peter tosses his head back with laughter. “I wish I could’ve seen that.”

“I can punch him again.” MJ jokes, although there was a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“I don’t think your hand would appreciate that.” He responds as he glances down to her hand that was resting on the granite countertop.

“Eh,” MJ shrugs one shoulder and holds her hand up. “Doesn’t hurt that bad.”

“I-it’s purple?” Peter states, shaking his head. He wasn’t disappointed, but rather more impressed with MJ’s fearlessness to punch someone after escaping death, and her ability to shrug off any pain she really was in.

“Yeah,” MJ looks back to her hand before looking at him. “You fell down an elevator shaft, Peter.” Her eyes slightly narrow with the obviously painful statement.

“Yeah,” His eyes widen with the nod of his head. “That freakin’ sucked.”

MJ snickers before her smirk turned into a soft smile. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad you’re okay, too.” Peter blushes with the words, moving his eyes to his now empty plate.

For once, she didn't have anything to say back. She was content with it ending there and another conversation being able to take its place. The problem is what conversation would come next?

They went back to MJ’s room, nothing being said between them leaving her anxious about what to say and or do now.

MJ was confident in her own skin. People liked her and she knew it, but she was careful not to be arrogant or conceited, she accepted it and just went with it. However, this was different. She wasn’t one to simply hold her tongue when it came to anything. She’d rather say whatever was on her mind and get it off her chest, rip the band-aid off but this was different. MJ wanted to tell Peter about her no longer being in denial but the fear of him freaking out crept into the back of her head. Things could get weird and change and she was just getting him back, back to how things were before he was Spider-Man. The last thing she wanted to do was risk that.

“H-hey I, uh, brought the Hobbit movies,” Peter mentions as he makes his way over to his backpack that still rested on the floor in front of her bed.

“Oh, cool.” MJ grins, always in the mood to rewatch the Hobbit films.

As Peter dug through his bag, MJ found herself wanting to document it. He was absolutely adorable in his grey sweatpants and science pun t-shirt. She couldn't help herself.

“Smile,” MJ teases as she takes her camera from her dresser and faces Peter. She holds the camera to her face and captures Peter who was still rummaging through his bag.

“Really?” He laughs, pulling one of the movies out.

“Yep.” Her smile doesn't budge as she takes another one.

“Stop.” Peter’s laughter doesn't let up which only makes her take another.

“Make me, Parker.” MJ’s challenges as she takes another picture, now just doing it to mess with him.

At that point, Peter stood up and shot a web at MJ’s torso and yanked her towards him. Her chest hit his own and his hand found her waist to catch her.

Her eyes met his and she completely forgot how to breathe. He was perfect in every aspect of the word; the soft specks of yellow scattered about his brown eyes, the soft movement of his Adam’s apple with every nervous breath, even the very subtle acne scar on his left cheek. Perfect.

MJ was against him and only inches away from his face. Her heart was screaming at her to fall, take the risk while her brain was just screaming, thousands of explanation points all at once why she shouldn’t and yet she felt completely content. Oh, MJ was nervous as all hell, but she still felt completely blissful and homebound. Maybe it was the intoxicating mint and cinnamon scent coming from him or maybe the warmth radiating from his hand. Hell, maybe it was as simple as it just being Peter. Whatever it was, she felt more at home than she ever had before.

Peter’s hand around her waist felt like a puzzle piece falling into place, almost like it was meant to be there in the first place. The two of them meant to be in each other’s arms and maybe, just maybe, there would be an invisible red string connecting them to each other. The stars would align and they’d be able to be like that time and time again, their hearts turning into one. MJ hoped so desperately that Peter would do something, the exact thing she was too afraid to do. But, it is Peter.

“Uh, hey,” Peter says quietly as if he’d just learned how to breathe again.

“Hey,” MJ responded, a small smile tugging at her lips. She noticed he was starting to pull away so she did what first came to mind and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

She felt Peter tense around her. For a moment, MJ assumed she crossed the line, but as soon as that thought was there, it vanished when Peter returned the embrace. Her camera now on the floor, next to the scattered DVD’s Peter brought over. They stood there for awhile, the sound of their combined hearts beating being the only sound in the room besides their own breathing.

MJ was the first to pull away, her heart jumping with glee as she gazed at Peter’s ruby red cheeks. Before she could pick up the DVD’s and go back to before, Peter showed his boldness by grabbing her wrist lightly and rubbing his thumb over her cheek. Feeling her face burn at the gesture, she shifted her gaze back up at him from underneath her lashes.

His finger brushed against her cheekbone tracing all the way down to her jaw before he realized what he was doing and pulled away. They stood there quietly, she could feel the tension rising. Deciding to let it go for Peter’s sake, MJ reached out for the DVD’s before pulling Peter over to the couch while she inserted the disc into the blue-ray and took the seat next to him.

The film started and as it progressed, MJ found herself scooting closer to Peter until they were shoulder to shoulder and their knees brushed against each other with every small movement.

“Do you ever think about what you’re going to do in the future?” She questions after a while, her eyes never leaving the television screen.

Peter turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed. “Like, after high school?”

She shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, you’re a superhero. Are you going to join the Avengers and do that, or are you going to college and work towards the ‘American Dream’ with the white picket fence, a dog, and 2.5 children?”

“Well, uh… I-I don’t know for sure.” Peter shrugged. “I’d like to continue my education, but I don’t think I could quit being Spider-Man.”

MJ hummed. “I mean, no one says you have to stop being Spider-Man. Perhaps you can do both? Although I’m sure that’ll add more to your plate.”

“It’ll be worth it.” Peter smiled softly. He turned back to the film. “What about you?”

“Me?” MJ questions, Peter nods before she sighs and leans closer to him. “I want to go to college. Dad wants me to follow in his footsteps, be a surgeon and all that. I, on the other hand, want to be an engineer.” MJ’s voice was now soft and a smile decorated her face. “I want to create things and build a better future for the next generation.”

Peter nudged her knee with his own. “Is that why you admire Mr. Stark so much?”

“He’s someone that has created so much.” MJ nodded. “I even think he’s much more revolutionary than his father, and that says a lot. Howard Stark was no scrub, but Tony Stark? Now that’s a man who knows how to work a crowd. He’s a hero, a visionary, and a futurist. I want to be that. Well, minus the hero part. I want to spend my nights creating, I want to prove that women can be engineers as well.”

A few moments passed, the film was now over leaving a lull of silence between them. Peter shifted in his seat before he turned his body to face MJ. “I believe in you.” His voice full of promise and no hint of dishonesty. “I believe you’ll do that and so much more.”

MJ’s heart soared in infatuation. God, she was in too deep. Without responding, she hugged him once more. This time, Peter reciprocated the action without hesitation.

The night progressed from watching films, eating more pizza, and talking about their demons and dreams. Of course, without Ned things went a different route, but nonetheless, MJ enjoyed the intimacy between the two of them.

It was around midnight when MJ pulled Peter into her bed. He hesitated before he laid next to her on the left side of the mattress. She turned off the lights in her bedroom and opened the window blinds, allowing the moonlight to be the only source of luminosity in the room. Gingerly, she laid on the right side of the bed, a few pillows in between them making the distance feel like miles on her California king bed.

“You know, Tony Stark might be my idol, but you, Spider-Man, Peter Parker, are my hero,” MJ admitted, her voice soft enough to be misinterpreted as a rustling of the wind.

Peter blinked slowly, his smile timid. “R-really?”

“Yeah,” MJ assures. “It’s not that I’m biased because you saved me. I’m on your side. Rooting for you. Always.”

Peter chuckled softly. “T-thanks.”

She discreetly observed him from underneath her blanket. Peter’s eyes were open, he was looking at her as well and it sent a rush of shyness through her. The moonlight hovered over his body, casting shadows against his pale skin. The freckles across his face seemed more like constellations of stars that she wanted to trace.

MJ sighed internally, everything has changed for them. She knows it, he knows it, hell, even Ned knows it. Whether she’s going to act upon it or not is still undecided. For now, Peter will remain a daydream away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Isn't isn't isn't isn't isn't delicate?_ You already know the end of this chapter goes nicely with Taylor's [Delicate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCXGJQYZ9JA).


	9. Let You Down

The rest of the weekend dragged by for MJ. Peter went out and was being Spider-Man while she was working on school projects and side projects she had around. She enjoyed herself, of course, but after the night they had, MJ found herself already missing bits of him and catching herself smiling like an idiot whenever he’d cross her mind. But now, it was back to being at school where she’d be able to see Peter.

Before she could meet up with him, however, she was pulled into the principal’s office. He moved papers as MJ watched him, twisting the ring around her finger. She knew it was about DC and just wanted him to dish out her punishment, get it over with.

“So, I assume you know why you’re here.” He says, sitting up straight and interlocking his fingers together on his desk.

“Because of what happened in DC?” MJ inquires.

“Yep.” He nods once. “You punched another student.” His tone is tired but disappointed. “Care to explain?”

“Uh,” She takes a deep breath. “Adrenaline, near death experience, partial shock.” MJ lists off the possible reasons he would be looking for, not the one where she just really wanted to teach Flash a lesson.

He lets out a sigh and leans back in his chair. “You’re a good student, Mae. I didn’t expect this from you.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” MJ responds, hanging her head.

“But,” MJ’s head picks up with his word. “Because of the circumstances, I’m not going to suspend you but you will have a week’s detention.”

A rush of relief flows through her veins with his words, thankful she won’t be killed by her parents. “Thank you, sir.”

“Just, don’t let it happen again. You’re free to go.” He gestures his hand towards the door and MJ quickly moves out before he can change his mind.

Just as she steps out of the office, she sees Peter and Ned down the hall. Her heart stops in her chest and a smile finds itself unknowingly on her face. Despite there not being windows around the two boys, MJ could swear the sun was shining right on Peter, exposing the faint natural highlights in his hair, his teeth looking whiter than before while his skin glowed with utter joy. God, he is so hopelessly breathing taking.

MJ approached the boys and Peter’s cheeks immediately flushed with the sight of her because, man, was she fucking stunning. “Hey, dorks.” She teases the two, glancing at them but allowing her gaze to stay longer on Peter.

“Hey, MJ.” Peter smiles gleefully.

“Hey,” Ned says plainly as he looks at his best friends, now him being the one questioning what he had missed. Ned started to say something but was cut off by their principal.

“Parker. My office.” The group saw their principal with a very displeased look as he motioned for Peter.

“Good luck,” MJ says as Ned pats Peter’s back.

“Should we wait?” Ned questions once Peter is out of earshot.

“Yeah, might as well.” She shrugs and the two make their way to the chairs that sit outside of the principal’s office.

“So, what’d you do all weekend? My mom wouldn’t let me out of her sight.” He scoffs as he plops down on one of the blue chairs that match the coloring of the school.

“Your mom wouldn’t let you leave?” MJ raises an eyebrow as she adjusts her camera around her neck.

“Nope.” Ned shakes his head with a low sigh.

“I hung out with Peter for a night.” MJ smiles with the name leaving her lips and her cheeks turning rose red.

“Oh, yeah?” Ned wiggles his eyebrows and nudges her shoulder. “What’d you guys do?”

MJ shakes her head and furrows her brows. “Watched The Hobbit movies. What else?”

“You guys are so lame.” Ned chuckles, looking at the door of the office as it opens. A saddened Peter exits the office and closes the door behind him. “Dude, are you expelled?” Ned immediately jumps up and she follows suit, the two walking on either side of Peter.

“No.” Peter shakes his head and furrows his brows.

“Detention?” MJ inquires.

“Basically for the rest of my life,” Peter grumbles.

“Not the rest of your life, dude. You’ll graduate in two years.” Ned states, receiving a slightly agitated frown from Peter.

“Well, hey,” MJ gives him a light shove with her shoulder, gaining his full attention. “You’ll have me in detention with you for a week.”

“Still think it was worth it?” Ned looks past Peter and to MJ.

“Hell yeah.” She grins with a nod as Peter just shakes his head.

With that, the trio made their way to their first period classes as the first bell echoed through the school halls. MJ stepped into her first class and sat right up front. The lecture grudged on like every other class she had that day. Classes always seemed to be longer after a prolonged weekend and it really didn’t help that she’d be stuck in detention afterward. The only upside would be that she would at least have Peter with her, at least, that’s what she assumed.

The final bell rang and MJ was off to serve her detention with the gym teacher. She took a seat in the middle of the class and seconds later, Peter showed up, still looking desperately unpleased.

“What’s with you?” She questions as Peter sits beside her, his thumbs tapping the desk rapidly.

“W-what do you mean?” His tapping doesn’t stop as he questions MJ.

“You’re fidgety,” MJ states, looking at his hands and back to him.

“Uh,” Peter looks around and leans closer to her. “Those guys have to be back in New York and-”

“No talking.” Their gym teacher says with his usual tired voice as he walks into the classroom. “You’re gonna watch a video with the Captain on detention and blah blah blah. Okay.” He turns his back and turns on the silver TV that was sitting on a wheeled cart at the front of the room.

“Please, don’t do anything stupid.” MJ winces with the thought of Peter getting himself in even more trouble.

Sure, he’d ditch detention and get into trouble for that, but that’s not really where her concern was. The first time he went up against this guys, he got trapped in a lake. The second time, he got trapped in a security vault all night. Who knows what could happen if he goes off again to find them.

Peter nods but doesn’t make eye contact and he moves to slouch in his seat. His eyes focus on Captain America talking about the purpose of detention and MJ’s eyes continue to glance him, hoping he’s not that stupid. But, all her hopes came crashing down when Peter looked at her, mouthed he was sorry and stormed out of the room. She sighed and looked at the teacher who was still staring at his computer.

“Wait. Stop. You’re not supposed to leave.” The teacher is almost so monotone and bored it’s hard to keep a straight face. “Where did he go?” He asks as he looks to MJ.

“I ask myself that at least three times a day.” MJ rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, leaning back in her seat.

───────────

It was now after school, MJ made her way inside her home. She reached over towards the light switch, turning the lights on. She sighed sadly, alone like always.

The living room was pristine, nothing out of place. It resembled as though no one has truly stepped into the room. Which in fact, was the very case. It was slightly depressing.

MJ dropped her backpack by the door, kicking her boots off and hanging her coat on the coat rack. She made her way over to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge and taking out some fruit.

With a sigh, she pulled out her cellphone, surprised to see a few messages waiting for her. A bit more curious about a message from her father, she clicked on that one first.

> Your mother and I will be both free for lunch. Choose a place that delivers, Mae.

The message was brief, but it made MJ’s heart soar in hope. It’s one thing for her mother to be around, but her father? The man is always busy and for once, she wouldn’t mind spending a whole meal discussing her father’s day. If anything, she longed for any kind of conversation with either of them.

MJ smiled, she responded and went to Ned’s message. He texted her about half an hour ago saying he’s on his way to her place. She exhaled deeply, a tension releasing from her shoulders as she checked the time, Ned should be here soon.

With that, she placed their orders for later today and connected her phone to the charger by the kitchen island. MJ grabbed a couple of chopped fruits from within her fridge, inserting them into a large bowl and walking over to the living room, depositing it on the coffee table. She spends the next few minutes opening the window blinds, allowing the sunlight to illuminate the once bleak living room with its natural glow.

There was a knock on her door, MJ walked over to it, opening the door slightly to see Ned standing outside, a smile on his face.

“Hey.” She greets, opening the door wider for him to enter.

Ned nods. “Hey, MJ.”

He steps in, placing his shoes next to MJ’s by the entrance and allows himself to be guided towards the living room.

“So, how was detention?” Ned asks, taking a seat on the leather couch adjacent to her. “Did Peter fall asleep?”

MJ’s smile falters slightly. “Actually, Itsy Bitsy bolted out the classroom in the first ten minutes.”

Ned, who was chewing on some of the fruit, turns to her with furrowed eyebrows. “He just… left? Detention? Is he out of his mind?”

“I mean,” MJ shrugs. “Do we even have to answer that?”

“You’re right.” Ned sighed, he ran a hand over his face.

“Hey,” MJ cut in. “Let’s just not think about it. It’s his life, his choices.” She reached over to the stack of books on the coffee table. “Let’s work on tonight’s homework. I wanna finish this before mom and dad get home. Apparently, they have some time off and is it sad to say that I’m really looking forward to it?”

“No.” Ned smiled sadly, he grabbed his own book and pen. “Come on, I didn’t quite understand this part in class and you’re better at explaining this than our teacher.”

MJ beamed and scooted closer to him, her mind completely focused on their homework instead of Peter or her parents.

Eventually, they finished. MJ sighed, throwing her head back in exhaustion.

“Who knew English could be so grueling.” She whined.

“To be fair, we had a whole week to do this and we waited until the last minute to do it,” Ned grumbled, before dodging the pillow that was thrown at him. He raised his hands in defeat. “Just saying!”

“We almost died in DC, you’d think that they would at least give us a few more days to fucking settle down.” MJ huffed, crossing her arms.

“True.” Ned nodded, he looked over at her. “How’s your hand?”

MJ uncrossed her arms and extended her right hand. The knuckles were now a shade of green and purple with red still covering them. Her wrist, where Peter’s web was holding her, now slightly healed but still purple.

She sighed, stretching her sore fingers. “It always hurts more the day after it happens than the actual day.”

“I think that has to do more with the adrenaline.” Ned inputs. “What do you think your parents will say when they see it?”

“Mom will probably try to sue someone and dad will be checking for fractures or something.” MJ groaned, remembering how overprotective her parents are at times.

Ned snickered. “On the upside, you punched Flash.”

MJ smirked and nodded. “You’re right. Worth it.” She sighed and turned towards her friend. “It’s almost the end of September, you know what that means?”

“What?” He asked, an eyebrow raised in confusion. “Finals?”

“No.” MJ rolled her eyes before she furrowed her eyebrows. “Well, yes, but homecoming!”

Ned deflated. “Oh, right.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I mean, no one is obviously going to ask me so it really isn’t much of an option to me, you know?” Ned shrugs with a sad smile.

“No, I don’t know.” MJ reaches over and pats him on the back. “If anyone isn’t going to be asked, it’s going to be me. I punched Flash, he’s probably the only person who was going to ask me either way.” She paused, a smile gracing her face. “I have an idea.”

“What’s up?”

“If no one asks us, we can go together.” MJ offers.

“Well, I mean…” Ned tilts his head.

“What? Who would even ask me besides Flash?”

Ned looks at her, his lip tilting upwards. “Peter.”

MJ turns her head so fast she swears she got whiplash. Her face heating up as she blinked over at Ned who seemed to be enjoying her reaction a little too much.

“Peter? No, he wouldn’t ask me.”

Ned rolled his eyes. “Dude, yes he would.”

“No!” MJ stood abruptly. “Just because we’re friends because he saved my life because I _like_ him doesn’t mean he would ask me.”

Ned’s mouth hangs open, a glimmer of glee in his eyes. “You finally admit it! You’re not completely hopeless!”

“Aca-scuse-me?” MJ turns to him with ruby tinted cheeks and a frown.

“You’re finally acknowledging your feelings, unlike someone else,” Ned remarks, although the last part he mumbles too quietly that MJ doesn’t catch it. “Look, do you trust me?”

“Absolutely,” MJ responds without hesitation, it made Ned’s insides swell in happiness.

“Then trust me that Peter is dying to ask you.” Ned grabbed his things and walked over to the entrance, MJ following behind him. He slipped his books into his backpack and turned back to her. “It’s getting late and I gotta take the subway back home so I’m going to head out… but let’s say he doesn’t ask you, then yeah, we’ll go together. Deal?”

MJ hesitated but opened the door for him. “Deal.”

They hugged and she watched him go, a feeling of hope lingering inside her.

The day progressed much quicker than earlier that day. Before she knew it, her mother and father were stepping through the front door. MJ, who was seated in the living room watching the news, turned towards them.

“Mae.” Her mother greeted, slipping off her coat. “How are you, sweetheart?”

Her father, who was now stepping forward, ruffled her hair. “Hey, kid.”

MJ jumped up, allowing herself be pulled into a hug from her father. “Hey, dad.” She pulled away only to now be hugged by her mother. “Hi, mom. I’m good, what about you two?

Both her parents were now making their way to the kitchen, MJ following after them. She looked over to the kitchen island where the food was waiting for them. MJ specifically chose her father’s favorite from a little Italian bistro in Manhattan.

“It’s been difficult.” Her father admitted, waving MJ over and placing a plate in front of her. “I’m still trying to find something for Stephen but I don’t know what else there is to do.”

“Have you heard from him?” Her mother asked, grabbing three glasses and placing one next to everyone’s plate. She reached over, getting water for the adults while serving pink lemonade for MJ, to which she smiled. “Is he okay?”

They were now seated around the kitchen island, they never used the dining room. All three were “on the go” people so sitting by the island on the barstools was much more convenient for them. MJ was seated next to her father and across from her mother. The three now much more comfortable, the sound of the television only being a hum of noise in the background.

Her father shook his head before taking a sip from his glass, “No. It’s been almost a year since I’ve seen Stephen.”

MJ’s shoulders hunched slightly and looked down at her plate. She doesn’t ever want to feel that way. To have a friend almost die and then for them to disappear, never to be heard of again. She doesn’t know what she would do if that ever happened with Ned or Peter.

“Mae…” Her mother’s voice cuts through her thoughts.

“Yeah, mom?” MJ raised her head, both her parents were looking at her with concern. “What’s wrong?”

“What happened to your hand?” Her father asked, now putting his fork down and gesturing for her to show him her injury.

She sighed but allowed him to check it over. The rest of the dinner was spent with both her parents hovering over her. MJ had to practically beg her mother not to sue someone, but she couldn’t really bargain with her father who insisted on bandaging MJ’s hand and booking her an appointment for an x-ray later in the week. If she wasn’t so glad to spend time with them, MJ would’ve been partially annoyed.

Eventually, they settled. MJ was now sitting alone on the couch in the living room once again. Her father was on-call and now back to the hospital, while her mother had a client to meet. The previous sound of her family turned eerie silent as the only noise was coming from the television in front of her.

She never really watched anything except for the news, well, apart from Netflix, of course. But tonight, she felt compelled to keep an eye on the news. Something inside her felt wrong and MJ is a person of instinct, so of course, she plunked down and watched the news to pacify the sentiment of apprehension in her bones.

Her heart sank as she watched the news. The Staten Island Ferry has nearly sunk earlier in the day thanks to some sort of machine splitting it in half. Before the news anchor could explain, MJ knew Peter was there. Where else would he have gone? What else besides some alien gun or machine could have split a ferry in a half? She continued to watch as the news played footage and sure enough, a helicopter cam caught Peter being Spider-Man and trying to save the ferry but, then the camera moved to the one and only, Iron Man. Of course, it was cool to see Iron Man saving everyone but, it was at the expense of Peter.

Her attention was pulled from the screen before she could hear what the anchor had to say when there was a knock on her front door. MJ jumped up and quickly went to the front door, checking the decorative glass windows. It was Peter. She opened the door and he stood there, his head hung wearing plaid pajama pants and a black hoodie. His hair was disheveled and forlorn seemed to be radiating from him.

MJ opens the door fully to allow him in, keeping quiet as she just watches him step inside with his head hung. The door is shut and they stand at the entrance of her home, the silence turning painful.

“Peter?” She hesitates and he looks at her but quickly dodges eye contact by looking back to the floor. “Are you… are you okay, Peter? I saw the news. What the hell happened?” MJ eyes him as her heart starts to race.

“Uh, I-I, I just,” Peter stutters as his voice is weak and a bit shaky.

“How ‘bout I get you a freeze pop and you can tell me what’s wrong?” Mj offers as she jerks her head towards the kitchen.

Peter nods his head in response, following MJ. They walk to her freezer and she pulls out a blue freeze pop for him, cutting the top off and handing it to him. Maybe it was the childhood nostalgia behind the flavored ice or maybe the gesture, whatever it was though, freeze pops seemed to ease Peter whenever he’d had a bad day.

They take seats on the kitchen island, MJ taking a seat beside him this time instead of in front of him. Her full attention laid on Peter. She never saw the kid this upset. Angry? Sure. Annoyed? Absolutely. But completely heartbroken and devastated? No, never and MJ never thought she would ever see the normally hyper and kind-hearted Peter this way.

“It’s cold,” Peter says as he takes a bite of slowly melting freeze pop.

MJ laughs lightly, shaking her head. “That’s because it’s frozen.”

“Yeah,” Peter chuckles once he’s able to swollen the flavored ice. His smile falls lightly though as he finally makes eye contact with her. MJ’s brows knit together when she sees the puffiness and redness of his eyes. “Mr. Stark took away my suit,” Peter says quietly, fiddling with the popsicle in the plastic sleeve.

“What?” MJ questions with furrowed brows. Surely, she didn’t hear him correctly.

“Mr. Stark took my suit,” Peter says once more, this time his voice becoming hitched.

“Why? Why would he do that? Peter, what happened?” MJ shakes her head as her eyes dart over him, looking for answers in the lines of his face.

“I tried to-” Peter starts with a quivering voice. “I-I-I-I let him down.” He stammers before going in for another bite of the frozen treat as if it were the only thing keeping him from breaking down in tears.

“What happened?” She presses gently.

“I-I found the guys and they-they were on the ferry.” Peter starts rambling. “And I tried to get them but then one of the guns went off and it-it shot through the ferry and split it in half. I tried to pull it back to together, but-but it was too much. And-and Mr. Stark came and saved everyone because I-I couldn’t do it and it was my fault.” He head hangs as he pauses. “I just wanted to be like him and...I’m not.”

MJ stares at him hard. Her long-time hero just crushed her best friend, the boy she loves more than anything. He took something away from him that meant the entire world to Peter. Spider-Man was something that brightened Peter’s world and Tony Stark took it away. She wanted to be mad, start screaming that Tony was wrong, but she also knew Peter. Ned disabled the Training Wheels Protocol that was surely there for Peter’s protection until he was ready. It was Peter’s idea. Peter got himself trapped in a lake, then he was trapped in one of the most secure buildings in the states. He got himself into trouble and maybe, maybe the ferry was a little too much and this was Tony’s last straw. Not to be mean or a bad guy, but to make sure Peter doesn’t kill anyone or get himself killed. Nevertheless, MJ wasn’t going to completely kick Peter while he was down and she knew he looked up to him, especially after Iron Man saved him when he was little.

“You look at me, Peter Parker.” MJ starts as she cups his cheeks softly. “You are not your suit, okay? And of course, you’re not Tony Stark or Iron Man. You’re Peter Parker, a fucking nerd. A loser. My best friend. A kid. You can shoot webs from your fucking wrists or whatever. You can climb buildings and hang from the ceiling. You can hold an elevator up long enough to save four people. You fought the Avengers. It sucks and I get that, but don’t let what Tony Stark said, get you down. Because I’m willing to bet, he’s just worried and he wants you to take a break. And there's nothing wrong with that.” She finishes, Peter’s eyes scanning her face.

He didn’t look relieved but appreciative. He knew MJ wouldn’t lie to him and her opinion meant a lot. His heart still weighed heavy with the words of Tony Stark replaying in his head but he appreciated MJ’s statement. At the end of the day, her opinion of him meant as much to him as Tony’s did.

“I just,” Peter starts as she removes her hands from his face, realizing she didn’t actually need to be holding his face. “I, I have these powers and if I don’t use them and then someone-if something happens, it’s my fault, MJ.”

“Peter, if something happens just because Tony Stark took your suit away, then that’s not on you. That’s-” MJ shakes her head as she closes her eyes and slowly opens them. “That’s the world being fucking stupid, okay? You were Spider-Man before you had that suit and you can be Spider-Man after. But, Peter, listen,” She takes in a deep breath as Peter starts on his melting popsicle again. “You’re really concerned about being Spider-Man, and maybe that’s what Tony is saying.” She gives him a nod.

“What do you mean?” Peter’s expression suddenly changes and MJ knew she chose the wrong words but there was no going back.

“I just mean,” Shrugging and looking away from him. “Maybe, you’re a little too focused on _Spider-Man_ and maybe you need to focus on being Peter.”

“You’re taking his side?” Peter says, his voice holding disbelief as he stands up.

“There are no sides, Peter.” She rolls her eyes and looks back to him. “You’re gonna get yourself killed and I don’t want to watch that happen.”

Peter scoffs as he walks to her trash can, tossing the now empty plastic. “I thought of all people, you would believe in me.” His eyes lock with MJ’s, his heart falling into the very pit of his stomach. It was like hearing Tony tell him to be better all over again but worse. It was coming from MJ.

“I do believe in you, Peter.” MJ sighs, getting up.

“No, you don’t.” Peter raises his voice slightly and starts walking towards the door.

“Peter, where are you going?” She follows him.

“Anywhere but here, okay? I don’t need this. I don’t need to be lectured, okay? You and Mr. Stark treat me like some kid who can’t do anything. You’re the one that said you believed in me but you have a funny way of showing it.” Peter snaps as he turns to face MJ, she nearly ran into him with the sudden turn.

“I’m not trying to treat you like a kid, Peter!” MJ finally yells. “I worry about you! Is it that really so fucking wrong?” She shakes her head, thinking back to what Ned said earlier about Peter dying to ask her to Homecoming. If she understood him correctly, that meant the night they had over the weekend, wasn’t just two friends hanging out. It was more. “Look, if you die,” MJ licks her lips. “I don’t know what I’ll do. I would go out of my freaking mind. I-I,” She shrugs, gesturing her hands out. “You’re Spider-Man but you can still die.”

“I’m not going to die!” Peter finally shouts, causing her to take a step back. Under any other circumstance, Peter’s heart would’ve hit chest. MJ admitting just how much she worries for his life, that should be mean everything to Peter but, heartbreak and the devastation from everything, and the utter disappointment he was causing everyone; it was too much. “Stop worrying about me!”

“Someone has to!” MJ’s jaw clenches. “You’re too busy worrying about the whole fucking state that you’re not worried about yourself so I’m going to do it. I’m gonna worry because… because I-I-” She hesitates her words and it’s a good thing because Peter just cuts her off.

Peter bites his lip, clearly holding back what he really wanted to say. “You’re supposed to understand. You, you,” He lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair.

In the heat of the moment, Peter wanted to blurt a million things, things he didn't mean just because he was angry and MJ was there. He wanted to tell her that she was being a hypocrite, complaining how her parents want her to be like them and she wanted the opposite, yet she never wanted to let them down. If anyone should understand not wanting to let parental figures down, it should be MJ and to Peter, she was just another person he let down. Another person to be disappointed in him and it was completely and utterly soul-crushing.

“Just leave me alone, _Mae_.” Peter grits his teeth as he turns back towards the door, finding the restraint to hold his tongue.

“Peter!” MJ yells at him. “Stop!” Peter ignores her and reaches the door, leaving her without another word, not even a second glance. She stands, staring at her closed door with her heart falling. “Lovely,” She says to herself, shaking her head. Shame and guilt now streaming through her veins.

With a heavy sigh, she trudges to her room after shutting the TV off in the living room. She falls back to her bed and grabs her cell phone, scrolling to Peter’s contact despite her having his number memorized. It would be dumb to call him right away but it couldn’t possibly make things worse. Peter never snapped, at anyone, but especially not MJ and he finally did. While MJ was stubborn, she wasn’t too proud. Peter snapping on her told her she’d be the one needing to apologize.

MJ clicks Peter’s name and puts the phone to her ear, it rings a few times and goes to voicemail, meaning he sent her call straight to voicemail. “Hey, Peter,” MJ sighs. “Look, I’m sorry.” She bites her lip as she tries to find words. “I didn’t mean-I just-I’m really sorry, okay? I didn’t mean it like that, okay, Peter? Just, call me.” Ending the call in disappointment, she throws the phone on the bed and places a pillow over her face as she groans. 

It was going to be a long night.


	10. Real Friends

It was now the next day, school was the last place MJ wanted to be but, of course, it isn’t a choice. She made her way over to the classroom, her bones feeling heavy and full of remorse; last night’s conversation with Peter replaying in her mind.

MJ’s first period was Chemistry. She’s far ahead than most of her classmates, meaning that she barely had to pay attention. Her teacher knowing this seemed to go easier on her, allowing her more freedom to read ahead and work on different projects on the side while everyone else stayed in the current curriculum.

She walked into the classroom, nodding at her teacher in acknowledgment. MJ took her place up front, setting her backpack on her desk and pulling out her textbook. She sat up straight, her gaze shifting to her bandaged hand, the bruising still prominent on her sun-kissed skin.

A few minutes passed, more people joined the class. MJ looked up when someone took a seat next to her. It was a girl named Rosemary Bellamy. She smiled at MJ before placing her messenger bag on the back of her chair, slipping her notebook and a pink pen out.

From MJ’s thesis, Rosemary was quite different from the other students in their school. While almost everyone here was working their way to go to a university for a BS, Rosemary seemed to be quite the opposite and leaning towards something more… artsy. She consistently stayed to herself, a sketchbook in hand and paint on her fingers. Her green hair pulled back into a bun, the hue of her hair contrasting with the brightly colored jumpers she wore.

The bell rang, indicating class is in session. MJ tore her gaze from her classmate and focussed on what was on the whiteboard. It was a lab day, meaning they were meant to work in pairs and work together on whatever was said in the textbook.

MJ turned to Rosemary, her round glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose before she used her index finger to push the lenses back up.

Rosemary noticed MJ looking at her. “I guess we’re working together?”

MJ nodded briskly. “Yeah, are you okay with that?”

“Of course,” Rosemary responded, shifting her gaze to the board and back to MJ. “Are you sure you want to work with me? I’ll be honest here, I’m terrible at this.”

“Follow my lead.” MJ smiled lightly.

The pair worked in sync, Rosemary following MJ’s instructions to a T. If anything, MJ expected for Rosemary to make her do all the work, but she was pleasantly surprised to have her actually trying to keep up with her. Together, the pair finished twice as fast, which earned them praise from their teacher and some free time.

They still had half an hour in the class, MJ sighed and slouched on her seat.

“Are you okay?” Rosemary asked. She was chewing on the cap of her pen, her textbook gone and a sketchbook in its place. “Does your hand hurt?”

MJ shook her head. “Not as much anymore. I’m just… exhausted.”

Rosemary gave her a once over before turning back to her doodles. “I’m glad you’re okay. I mean, that was terrifying. I wasn’t even there but from what I heard from the others, it sounded…” She shook her head. “Good thing Spider-Man was there to help.”

At the last part MJ bit down a chuckle, before her demeanor changed once she was reminded of her predicament with Peter.

“Yeah, he saved my life.”

After that, the rest of the class period passed by in a blur. MJ and Rosemary walked out the class together, speaking about anything and everything. It was surprisingly easy to talk to someone who wasn’t in the loop.

She found out Rosemary chose to come to this school. Both her parents wanted her to go to a fine arts school but Rosemary wanted something more challenging, thus she chose something completely out of her element. MJ shared a few her own stories, both finding a bond in the mutual feeling of pressure from their parents.

Luckily for MJ, after Chemistry she shared her other classes with Rosemary and then they had lunch together. How MJ didn’t notice her before today was beyond her. As they made their way down the hall and in front of the lunchroom, Rosemary stopped. MJ looked over at her with furrowed eyebrows.

“You’re not coming in?” MJ asked, her grip on the strap of her backpack.

Rosemary shook her head. “No, I’m gonna head the art studio. There are no classes now, meaning silence and I can paint in peace.”

“Are you sure?” MJ bit her lip. “You can sit with me and my friends. Ned will be cool and Peter…” She paused, her shoulders sagged before she shrugged. “You can sit with us.”

“Maybe next time?” Rosemary slipped her hands into her pockets and took a step back. “It was nice talking to you, Mae.”

“Call me MJ.”

“Only if you call me Rosie.”

With that, Rosie turned on her heel and walked away. MJ watched as Rosie’s silhouette grew bigger and bigger before she completely vanished down the hall and out of view.

MJ’s eyes shifted back to the table where Peter and Ned looked to be having some sort of discussion. She took a deep breath and made her way to them, not wanting to sit alone and hoping that maybe Peter was at least over the argument enough to be at the same table as her.

He wasn’t.

MJ took a seat in front of Ned and Peter’s eyes shifted away. “Hey, guys.” She bites her lip as she digs through her bag for a plain granola bar.

“Hey.” Ned’s cheery voice chimes but doesn’t remove the tension from the air. He looks to Peter who was picking at the food on his lunch tray.

“Pet-” MJ starts but is quickly cut off.

“I gotta go,” Peter mumbles before getting up, his tray in hand.

MJ and Ned watch him dump his barely eaten food before exiting the lunch room. MJ shook her head. She knew she should have held her tongue the night prior but she didn't think he’d really still be mad or upset, or whatever he was at her.

“Okay, so, what happened?” Ned asks, pushing his tray towards her, offering her the corn muffin.

“He didn’t tell you?” MJ cocks a brow, pushing the tray back, not even having much appetite for her granola bar.

“Well, he told some stuff.” Ned shrugs. “Like the ferry but that’s about it. He’s been pretty, well, down.”

“Fought last night.” She chews on her lip. “I-I guess I kind of made it sound like I was siding with Tony Stark but I wasn’t. I just, ya know? Peter got all pissy because I worry about him and whatever.” MJ sighs and shakes her head. “Can we talk about something else right now?”

Ned gives her an understanding nod. “Rosemary? Bellamy? You’re friends with her?” His energy immediately shifts.

“Uh,” MJ half shrugs. “Kind of? We worked in Chem together today and we actually have some other classes together and got along really well.”

“Really?” Ned’s eyes widened and MJ nodded slowly. “Cool.”

“You okay, dude? Seem a little, what word do you use, twitchy?” MJ muses.

“Hey,” Ned puts his hands up. “I’m just saying it’s cool you might have a friend that’s a girl.”

“Sure, buddy.” MJ smiles, pulling Ned’s tray back to her and having a change of heart, plucking the muffin from his tray.

Ned and MJ continued the casual conversation until the bell rang for their next class. They fled the room together and went their separate ways. MJ pushed Peter out of her mind while she sat in her Algebra 2 class. It was a boring class but she was good at it meaning she was able to get her homework done by the time the class ended.

However, getting Peter out of her mind didn’t last for the next class. It was used for extracurriculars and the teacher that taught yearbook happened to be out sick. Instead of the school hiring a sub for the day, the class was ushered into a separate room where they would just have a free period to study or read, whatever didn’t cause much mess. This room, however, happened to be where Ned and Peter had their free period.

Ned flashed her a smile but MJ went to the back of the room and sat by herself, pulling out a book. Ned and Peter had the Death Star set out and she knew Peter would get up and walk away. She didn’t want to disturb them. It was better to give Peter space for the day. One day of silence between the two couldn’t possibly make anything worse.

The class ticked by and MJ was sat comfortably reading until she saw Peter from the corner of her eyes. He was on his way out of the room carrying the obnoxiously large hall pass. She took her chance and went towards Ned, hoping for some form of conversation until Peter returned.

“We finished it,” Ned states proudly as she sits in front of him.

“I can see that. Badass.” MJ fist bumps him with her approval. “I’m glad this is what you nerds spend your free period on.”

“You’re sitting alone reading,” Ned states the obvious.

“You got me there.” MJ shakes her head, gesturing finger guns with her bandaged hand. “To be fair, I’m only sitting alone because Peter seems to be making it his daily goal to avoid me.” Her words come off snarkier than intended, but for her, it was better to sound snarky and bitter than heartbroken and sorrowful.

“You know how you can fix that?” Ned offers a solution.

“How’s that, my dear friend?” MJ inquires.

“Tell him you like him.”

MJ nearly chokes on air with his words. “Um, no?”

Ned shakes his head. “You’ll feel better. And I can promise it’ll fix whatever the two of you fucked up last night.”

“I’m not telling him.” MJ crosses her arms.

“Fine.” Ned shrugs. “Don’t tell him. Chicken out. Whatever.” He taunts.

“I’m not chickening out.” MJ tries to defend. “I just don’t see how it’ll solve any of this.”

“He’ll understand why you worry about him all the time, he’ll get why you kind of sided with Mr. Stark, he’ll be too ‘holy shit’ to be mad-”

“I get it.” MJ cuts him off. “Not chickening out.”

“Okay.” Ned shrugs.

“I can tell him. It’s just Peter.” MJ starts, thinking she’s convincing Ned that she isn’t afraid to tell Peter anything.

“So, tell him.” He urges.

“Fine. But only to prove I’m not a chicken. It’s just Peter.” MJ stands up with pride as Ned chuckles, watching her walk over to the teacher and ask for the second hall pass.

MJ made her way of out the classroom, her palms damp and her heart racing. This was it, she was going to finally tell him. The tension in her bones was building up much like her confidence at the moment.

As she walked down the hall, she heard faint voices from outside the restrooms. MJ made her way over, she looked over only to see Peter with Liz, they were standing side by side in front of the trophy cases. She swiftly moved away from view, hiding behind one of the columns. A part of her wanted to give them privacy but a bigger part, a more curious part, decided to stick around.

It was endearing the way Peter stumbled around his words, MJ smiled but that soon ended once Peter confessed his feelings towards Liz and she acknowledged them. As cliché as it might sound, MJ felt the air knocked out of her by his words like a metaphorical punch to her abdomen. She gripped the column tighter, not even noticing she was using her bad hand.

Peter looked surprised at Liz knowing that he had feelings for her, MJ wanted to roll her eyes. Much like Liz said, Peter is terrible at keeping secrets. She’s surprised he’s still managing to keep his superhero alter-ego hidden though not from a lack of trying.

The air around Peter and Liz was different, it was almost… intimate. MJ felt like an intruder like she didn’t belong here, shouldn’t be part of this experience, like she has no right being there. As MJ was about to make a discreet exit, she paused at the words coming out of Peter’s mouth.

“Will you go... with me?” His voice frail, almost contrite as if the proposal of someone like Liz going to homecoming with someone like Peter was a ludicrous suggestion.

“Yeah, sure,” Liz answered with a bashful tone.

MJ sprinted away, her hand gripped the hall pass tightly. Her eyes burned, but being the prideful person she is, she blinked away the oncoming tears. She entered the classroom, returning the pass back to the teacher with shaking hands. As she walked over to Ned, she noticed a few of her classmates looking over at her, MJ held her head high and took a deep breath in before making her way over to Ned.

Ned, who was looking down at his phone, looked up when he sensed MJ stepping in front of him. His smile dropping when he saw the hurt in her eyes. That was something he noticed about MJ but never pointed out. MJ likes to put up façades around people. Confident, cool, and collective being the most used one. Right now, that faux bravado wasn’t even putting up much of a wall behind her and her emotions.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned immediately.

MJ plunked down on the seat next to him, her face now carefully blank but the crestfallen sentiment in her dark eyes clear for anyone to see.

“He told Liz he likes her and asked her to homecoming.” She responded, her voice monotone and clipped.

Ned swallowed the bitterness in his throat; he was about to open his mouth but MJ stood abruptly. He turned to see Peter stepping back into the class, a blissful smile grazing his face, the opposite of MJ’s emotions. Ned turned back to MJ to see her picking up her backpack and jacket.

“MJ…” Ned tried.

She shook her head, slipping her jacket on with shaking hands. Peter walked over to them, the smile still there, completely oblivious to the tension around them. As soon as he was in front of them, his smile dropped slightly as he noticed MJ’s deadpan expression.

“MJ?” He questioned, leaning a little closer, only for her to take a brisk step back. Her bandaged fingers wrapped around her backpack strap tightly to the point where the bruising seems to heighten around her knuckles.

“Congratulations,” MJ said with a vitriolic tone.

With that, MJ turned on her heel, exiting the classroom from the back door behind a bookshelf, away from view so the teacher wouldn’t notice her departure.

As soon as she was out the classroom, MJ’s shoulders dropped. She slowly made her way down the hall, ignoring the greetings from passing classmates, not feeling up to displaying her charismatic mask to them. Her gaze was on her boots, not necessarily watching where she was going that she ended up bumping into someone in front of her.

“MJ?”

She raised her head, her eyes interlocking with Rosie’s calculating blue eyes. Rosie pulled out an earphone from her left ear. She gave MJ a once over, before she guided her towards the side of the hall, away from the other students walking by.

“Are you okay?”

“Always,” MJ responds automatically.

Rosie raises an eyebrow, “Okay, now that we got that lie out of the way… What’s bothering you?”

MJ looks up at her, their eyes interlocking and MJ breaks. Rosie hesitates before pulling her in for a hug, ignoring the passing students. She rubs her back, switching their positions so MJ was hidden from view, knowing that the last thing MJ would want is for her classmates to see her with her raw expressions at display.

Rosie looked over her shoulder, she wrapped an arm around MJ’s tense shoulders and walked her over to an abandoned classroom. The classroom turned out to be the robotics workshop. She guided MJ to one of the tables, tools were scattered and blueprints covered the table.

“What are we doing here?” MJ questioned, her voice painfully soft.

“Well, when I’m upset, I paint. You’re a tinker, I’ve seen your projects. Perhaps tinkering can help you release your emotions like painting does for me?” Rosie suggests with a small shrug.

MJ tilted her head, her red cheeks damp. She licked her lips before laughing, MJ pulled on the sleeves of her jacket, wiping the runaway tears.

“Yeah… That could work.” MJ nodded, she took out her phone, connecting it to the speakers that were in the classroom. She let Pandora take care of the music choices before slipping out of her jacket and pushing up the sleeves of her long sleeve shirt. “What are you going to do?”

“Sketch over here,” Rosie responded, pulling her sketchbook out of her bag and taking a stool from across the room and placing it next to MJ’s worktable. “If that’s okay?”

MJ’s lip tilted upwards. “Yeah, it’s fine.” She shook her head. “Thank you.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Rosie grinned, the dimple on her right cheek more prominent with the more genuine her smile is.

After that, the two worked in comfortable silence among each other and the sound of mainstream pop blowing through the speakers. MJ tinkered around with some of the spare parts, her frustration and betrayal from before slowly evaporating from her bones the more she got her hands dirty. She looked over at Rosie, her eyebrows were furrowed as the pencil in her hand was rapidly moving across the pages of her sketchbook.

MJ smiled before turning back to her own creation, the feeling of acceptance and noteworthy comfort from a newfound friendship running blissfully through her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character: Rosemary “Rosie” Bellamy, her face claim is [Lucy Hale](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/lifesentence/images/8/86/Lucy_Hale.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20171127065307). She has a small part in this book but _will_ become a bigger character later on.


	11. Tear In My Heart

The school day continued and it was finally the last period. While Rosie made MJ feel like a cinder block had been removed from her chest, her heart still aches and her eyes remained puffy with an annoying sting that begged her to close her eyes. However, MJ put on a brave face and held her head up high even when Peter walked into the room.

“H-hey, MJ,” Peter says as he stands in front of her desk. She avoids his eyes and nods curtly. “What-” Peter was cut off by the bell and quick voice of their teacher.

“Parker, take your seat.” Their teacher said and Peter rested his eyes on MJ, rubbing his left hand against the knuckles of his right hand, suggesting his nervousness.

Peter walked to the back of the classroom and took his seat beside Ned. Ned looked at his two friends and shook his head at Peter, rolling his eyes before looking at the front of the class. Peter glanced at him questionably but turned his attention back to the front of the class. However, his attention wasn’t on the teacher talking about the boats in Ancient Egypt. His full focus was MJ. He knew she was mad at him and his guess was that it was because of their fight from the night prior but now, she won’t even look at him.

Deep down, Peter knew it was more than the fight, he just couldn’t figure it out.

Peter was snapped from his thoughts when Ned tapped his shoulder. “Dude, stop staring.”

“What?” Peter grew wide-eyed as he looked over at him. “I wasn’t staring.”

“You’ve been staring at her all class.” With his words, Peter looked at the desk where their teacher was sitting grading papers. The rest of the class was either talking quietly or working on the homework. “Yeah, all class.” Ned nodded his head.

“What’s her problem?” Peter whispers, making sure she couldn’t hear them. Her head was buried in her textbook, paying no attention to them whatsoever.

“You’re kidding, right?” Ned scoffs. Peter glances to MJ, her ponytail looser than it was at lunch and small hairs were loose and yet she still looked perfect. “Man, look, you’re really stupid.” Ned rolls his eyes as he looks down to his textbook.

“Dude,” Peter says, his face twisting in offense.

“You’re my friend, my best friend but,” Ned shrugs, putting his pen down. “Maybe, you should think about MJ’s feelings for a few seconds. Or, dude, stop being an idiot.”

“What are you talking about?” Peter questions, his genuine confusion reading in his expression.

Ned sighs and faces him. “Have you ever seen her look like that?”

“No,” He answers quietly.

“Exactly. So, maybe you should suck up your pride and apologize. MJ gives a shit about you and you’re acting like that’s the worst thing that she could be doing.”

“She doesn’t believe in me.” He tries to defend. “And she won’t talk to me.”

“Do I have to spell it out for you, dude?”

“Apparently.” Peter groans, growing tired of the back and forth.

“You like her.” Ned states and Peter’s eyes grow wide and his cheeks flush red. “It’s obvious. The only person who doesn’t know that is MJ because she’s oblivious to it. And you like Liz, too. The difference is that Liz knew and didn’t do anything. But, hey, dude, you got one of them. You won, dude. Congrats. Now, suck up whatever pride you have and apologize to the one you should be taking to Homecoming.” With Ned’s words, the bell for the day rings.

Peter gathers his things as fast as he can, trying to get everything before MJ could leave the room but he wasn’t quick enough. She didn’t have much with her and was already out of the room by the time Peter had his things in his backpack. He tried to keep up with her only to realize she had detention with him the rest of the week and he’d have at least five minutes to try and talk to her before detention actually started.

“MJ.” Peter’s voice holds as steady as possible as he follows her into the classroom. MJ keeps her back to him as she takes a seat and Peter doesn’t take her silence as a cue to leave her alone so he sits right beside her. “Can I talk to you?” Peter asks, his voice nearly pleading.

MJ kept her head facing the front of the room. It wasn’t that she was just ignoring him because she was mad at him. She was stubborn as hell and she could hold a grudge longer than anyone, but that wasn’t it this time. It physically hurt to look at him. Hearing his voice, MJ’s favorite song, was like receiving a dagger right to her heart with every word. If she looked at him, if she allowed him to talk to her, she’d start crying again and she was not going to start crying again, not at school.

Just as Peter was going to ask once more, their teacher walked in and looked directly at MJ. “Flores.” He says and she stares at him with questioning eyes. “You’re excused from detention today.” Her teacher’s brows furrow as if it were the weirdest thing he’d ever told a student.

“Uh, okay.” MJ hesitates as she grabs her bag from the floor. “Can I ask why?”

“They need you to start developing pictures since your class was canceled.” He says back in his normal monotone voice as he takes a seat.

“Right.” She nods curtly and walks out of the room, finding all of her strength not to look back at Peter.

Peter’s head hung while she left. Ned was right and Peter knew it. He needed to apologize and he should have done it the night prior, even at lunch. Peter was truthfully happier than ever to be going to Homecoming with Liz but Ned’s words stuck with him. He did want to ask MJ, he planned to but couldn’t seem to find the courage in him to do it and then with their fight, he was certain she wasn’t interested.

Why would someone like MJ be interested in someone like Peter? But even with that, at the end of the day, she is still the person Peter wants to tell everything to. It’d been less than twenty-four hours and he already missed her.

Finally, it was quarter to four and detention was over. Peter made his way quickly to the school’s darkroom, assuming MJ would still be there. The light above the room was off meaning either no one was in there or they were done developing their photos.

With a shaky hand, Peter knocked on the door. The door creaked open seconds later and MJ rolled her eyes at the sight of him.

“What?” She finally questions, annoyed Peter had disturbed her in one of her most serene states.

“I-I wanna talk to you.” He hangs his head and she sighs, opening the door enough for him to come in.

“What do you want?” She asks, her voice faltering while she turns to look at the pictures instead, anything to keep her from looking at the boy who holds her heart.

“Uh,” Peter swallows, looking to his feet. “I, uh, I’m sorry,” He apologizes quietly. “For everything, last night and ignoring you today. It was stupid.” Shame became evident in his words making her turn to look at him.

“It’s fine, Peter.” MJ shakes her head.

“N-no, no, it’s not. I-I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You were just being a friend.”

“You were upset.” She shrugs, rubbing her left hand over the bandage of her right hand. Sighing, her eyebrows furrow as she frowns slightly. “Why, what’s your deal?” Peter looks at her with questionable eyes. “Why do you hate that I worry about you? I mean, you worry about the entire state. I worry about you. Why is that bad?”

“You shouldn’t have to.” Peter gestures towards her.

“Okay, but I do.” MJ defends. “I, I can’t do the thing that you can do.” She shakes her head. “Not that I want to, that whole superhero thing is your gig, not mine but I can’t do those things. So, I worry.”

“I’m okay. I promise.” Peter chews on his lips as he picks at his nails.

The room falls silent with his words, neither of them able to completely look at each other. Unsaid words were festering between them. Peter wanted to blurt out that he should be going to Homecoming with her and MJ wanted to tell him just how much she liked him and how completely confusing it was. But, they were quiet. It was awkward and a bit torturous.

“Well, fine.” MJ finally breaks the silence. “I kind of just want my friend back but I’m still gonna worry. You can’t control that.” She forces a cornered smile at Peter to which he happily returns.

“Okay.” He lightly chuckles.

“Uh, just, the next time you want to ask my cousin out, can you ask me first?” MJ looks back to the pictures, wanting to get the Liz discussion out of the way so she can just listen to Peter talk and it’d be over with.

“What?” Peter’s voice raises and his eyes widen. “A-ask you first?” For a split second, he thought MJ could read his mind but that’s not what she meant.

“Yeah, she’s my cousin. Friend code. I mean I don’t care.” MJ brushes off her feelings for the sake of Peter and Liz. “But she’s my cousin so ya know, friend code. Ask your friend for permission to ask a family member out.”

“Oh,” Peter’s voice falls a little with her words. “You-you don’t care?”

“Why would I?” MJ shakes her head, holding back the forming lump her throat. “You like her, she likes you. Whatever.” She takes a deep breath and switches her tone. “But, you should know Peter Parker, I’ll be there and I’ll be watching you if you hurt her.” She threatens with a smirk, successfully hiding her breaking heart.

“You’re going?” Peter’s eyes scan her over in disbelief.

“Yeah, going with Ned.” MJ rolls her shoulders with the nonchalant comment.

Peters eyebrows furrow. “Y-you’re going with… Ned?”

MJ glances at him. “Yeah.”

There was an odd flicker of emotion going through Peter. It resembled the sentiment he felt when he watched Flash kiss MJ. It felt… wrong. He wanted to question why, but instead, he smiled bitterly and nodded.

“I guess I’ll see you both there.”

MJ hummed in acceptance, she turned back to her previous action.

“Actually, Ned and I are going to try on some outfits for homecoming at my place.” She looks at him from over her shoulder. “You know, gotta match and all that. Why don’t you come along?”

Peter swallows the bitterness in his mouth and manages to smile. “O-okay, yeah.”

“Neat.” MJ turns back around. “Tomorrow, four o'clock”

“R-right.” Peter nods. He takes a step back and walks over to the door. “I guess I’ll see you there?”

“Yeah,” MJ responds, without looking back at him. “See you there.”

───────────

MJ sighed, she ran her fingers through the clothing rack inside her bedroom. Her mother went a little overboard with the whole ‘dress shopping’ aspect of homecoming. Apparently, her fashion designer friend sent over a few of her dresses and by a few, she meant a whole rack of customized dresses for her to try on.

It’s not that she’s complaining, she truly appreciates the sentiment, it’s just going to be a hassle to try on all the dresses. The last thing she wants to do is spend hours looking for dresses and struggling to zip them up or button them on.

Her phone rings suddenly, cutting through her thoughts. MJ walked over to her cellphone, it was a message from Peter saying he’ll be over in five. She placed the phone back on the desk and made her way over to the large vanity mirror across from her bed.

She stared at her reflection, her eyes hidden behind her sunglasses. Apparently, staying up late working on her latest project with already tired eyes makes for extra light-sensitive vision. She swiped her mother’s dark lense Fendi sunglasses from her closet this morning to cover her eyes. MJ reached over, slipping the glasses off and wincing at the brightness of the room.

With a sigh, she brushed off the invisible lint from her shoulders, admiring the way her new outfit looked on her. It wasn’t that MJ wasn’t appreciative of the lifestyle she was born to, she just didn’t really care much for designer clothes. Although, even she will admit that there’s something utterly captivating when it comes to extortionate fabrics and the way they felt between her fingers and on her skin.

There was a knock on her window, MJ rolled her eyes and made her way over to her balcony. She pulled the blinds up, watching as Peter landed on her balcony. His hair was fluffy from the wind and his cheeks were pink like the shade of his lips.

“This is starting to become a trend.” MJ teased, stepping back so Peter can step into her room. “How do you do it without my neighbors seeing you?”

Peter ran a hand through his hair, which was now even messier and curlier than before. “It’s a secret.”

MJ hummed, she closed the blinds and made her way over to the clothing rack once again. Her back to Peter as she pulled one of the hangers out, it was holding a long sleeve black embroidered velvet dress.

“Ned canceled. Apparently, his mother needed him for something.” MJ looked over her shoulder and sent Peter a timid smile. “So, I guess it’s you and me. Is that okay?”

It wasn’t a lie, Ned did cancel, but not for that reason. Evidently, Ned is still a bit annoyed with both MJ and Peter and decided to let them have alone time to ‘get their shit together’ or at least that’s how he worded it to her in his text message the night before.

“Uh…” Peter’s eyes widen before he nods vigorously. “Yeah, totally f-fine.”

“Cool.” MJ bit her lip, she turned until her body was facing his and held the hanger with the dress next to her. “What do you think of this? I’m really digging the whole ‘dark’ chic look.”

Peter blushed, he blinked twice before he slipped his hands into his pockets. “I-I… You’ll look great no matter what you wear.”

MJ rolled her eyes before smiling. “Typical boy response.” She put the dress on her bed and went back to the others. “Well, I guess I’m going to have to try all of these on.”

With that, she continued looking through the dresses. Noticing Peter’s slight discomfort, she guided him to sit on her bed. He wasn’t so bad with addressing his opinions, of course, he was still awkward but it was nice to get some commentary on certain colors and fabrics from the one person she was trying to look good for.

Eventually, MJ was on the last dress. It’d been a few hours, she was tired and Peter was practically half-asleep on her mattress. The dress was inside a black garment bag, which shielded what it looked like.

She unzipped the bag, the noise catching Peter’s attention. With careful hands, she pulled the dress out.

“Wow…” Peter sat up, his eyes were wide and his cheeks grew redder with the thought of MJ wearing _that_ to homecoming. “That’s it. That’s the dress.”

“Yeah?” MJ carefully ran her fingers through the material. “I think you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is one of my favorites and also, it’ll be posted on the day Infinity War drops (next Thursday) and I’m very excited.


	12. Homecoming

The days passed by rapidly. The month of October was coming to an end and the days towards Homecoming were drawing closer. Peter has been spending more time with MJ and Ned, which has mended some of the strain that the trio had on their friendship. MJ couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in watching Peter go from looking like a kicked puppy to the robust teenager he is. He was still going out and being Spider-Man, but he seemed to be also adding more time to just being a ‘normal’ teenager, or at least as normal as it can be for someone like him.

Rosie and MJ grew closer as well. The differences between them making it a fresh new beginning to their friendship. She was happy to have someone who didn’t ask too much but cared enough.

It was now the day of homecoming. Ned was over at her place, MJ’s parents were gushing over their matching outfits. Ned’s mom was taking pictures at the speed of light, leaving Ned a blushing mess but MJ enjoying every moment of it. Sometimes it was fun being in front of the camera when you’re behind it most of the time.

After all the pictures, her mother pulled her to the side. She guided MJ to her room, closing the door behind them and smiling at her knowingly.

“You look amazing, sweetheart.” Her mother crooned softly, pushing a few stray hairs away from MJ’s face. “Where’s Peter?”

MJ sighed, twisting a ring on her finger from her now healed right hand. “He’s going with Liz.”

Her mother raised an eyebrow, taking a seat on her bed. MJ followed her lead and sat next to her.

“Liz? As in, your cousin?”

“Yeah.” MJ rolled her shoulders back. “He’s been crushing on her since forever so… you know.”

“Hm…” Her mother placed her hand over MJ’s, her fingers rubbing small circles on her knuckles. “When I met your father he was with someone else. I remember thinking ‘wow, he is the one’ but I never did anything about it.” The smile on her face was soft. “Flashforward to a few years later and we see each other again at a charity gala in DC and he’s alone. I took a chance and I don’t regret it.”

“Why are you telling me this?” MJ asked quietly, her gaze on the sheer material of her dress.

“Because, Mae, sometimes you meet the right person at the wrong time. You have to be patient. It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

MJ looked up at her mother. “Thanks, mom.”

They hug briefly, MJ finding comfort in her mother’s arms and her signature soft vanilla scent.

“Come on. Let’s get you back to Ned before your father scares him off.” Her mother teases.

“Wouldn’t be surprised if he did.” MJ scoffs playfully, following her mother out the room and back to the living room.

She watched as Ned shifted anxiously on the leather couch, her father speaking to him. Whatever her dad was saying to Ned must’ve been serious if Ned’s pale face had anything to say about it. MJ rolled her eyes, of course, now that Ned’s mother left after taking pictures is when her father was cornering him. A minor part of her wondered if she’ll ever see her father repeating this same action with Peter.

Shaking those thoughts away, MJ stepped in and rescued her friend from her father.

“All right, I think the car is outside.” She walked over to them. “Stop intimidating my friend, dad.”

“I did no such thing.” Her father repeats in faux innocence, he looked back to Ned. “Remember what I said, kid.”

“Y-yes, sir.” Ned nodded vigorously, before standing abruptly and looking over to MJ with terrified eyes.

Her father stood as well, he placed a chaste kiss on MJ’s forehead and went to stand next to his wife.

“Have fun, kids.” Her mother smiled.

“Not too much.” Her father added, to which MJ scoffed and Ned gulped.

“Come on.” MJ nudged him over to the door. “I’ll be back later.”

They exited her home, the door closing behind them before MJ turned towards Ned. They stared at each other for a few moments before MJ busted out laughing and Ned groaned.

“Dude, that was fucking glorious.” She gasped in between breaths, her arms around her stomach and her back against the wall.

“Your dad is terrifying,” Ned whined. “I feel bad for your whoever you get with. Your dad is going to scare them so straight that you’ll never have to worry about anything from their end.”

MJ regained her posture, brushing off her dress with a chuckle. “I wish Peter was here to witness that.”

Ned smiled softly. “Same.” He paused and gave her a once over. “You look great. I-I mean you always do but tonight-”

“Thanks, Ned.” She laughed lightly. “Come on, let’s go. This driver gets paid by the hour.”

The two walked side by side, a comforting silence around them as they made their way down the walkway. The driver MJ’s parents hired opens the door for the two teenagers, the two thanking him while taking their seats. The drive to the school wasn’t long but it was partially consumed with nerves.

While Ned’s nerves had seemed to disappear once they arrived at the dance, MJ’s seemed to sky-rocket. Her palms started to sweat and her heart started to speed up against her ribcage. She was going to walk into the dance with one of her best friends and see her other best friend with her cousin.

She knew why it made it her nervous. MJ finally acknowledging her feelings towards Peter had her more nervous than usual. Ned saw through her fake bravado and offered her his arm.

“Showtime.” Ned gives her a reassuring smile as they head towards the door.

Ned unlinks his arm to open the door for her and as she walks into the gym, all eyes fall on her. One person after the other found themselves doing a double take. MJ paid no attention to any of them besides one person who was standing almost dead center, Peter. His eyes were wide and his jaw slightly agape.

For a split second, it was like they were only two in the gymnasium. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time all over again. In Peter’s perception, MJ is the most beautiful person he has ever laid eyes on. No matter whether she’s being MJ with her beaten leather jackets or _this_ MJ, she held his attention. She enthralled him since the first time he saw her and this is only a reminder.

Her gown went to the very end of her heels; it’s a pure white hue with a sheer overtopping a nude shade of silk. The sheer is what really held the entire gown together, it had a laced flower pattern but it wasn’t over the top or too simple. It was absolutely perfect and it didn’t outshine her freshly dyed hair. The top layer was a vibrant orange while every other layer held peek-a-boo streaks of reds and yellows, allowing her hair to resemble a phoenix. The best part about her hair though, she had it pinned in a loose bun with loose braids, exposing every shade.

At that moment, MJ looked magical.

MJ looked over at Peter who, on the other hand, looked remarkably stunning. His hair was perfectly gelled, a loose curl covering his forehead giving him a very Clark Kent vibe. His ebony black suit is tailored to fit him perfectly and the tie is orange, ironically enough, the same shade of MJ’s hair. The color looked great on him. He looked great. Peter always looked great.

“You okay?” Ned asks, snapping her from her thoughts.

“Oh,” MJ shakes her head, looking to Ned. “Yeah, just, well, you know.” She shrugs and glances to Peter, who was finally turning to face Liz, his actual date.

Ned and MJ decide to make their way over to Peter and Liz but before they could actually reach them, Peter was sprinting off.

“Where’s he going now?” Ned rolled his eyes when they got close enough to ask Liz.

“I, I don’t know.” Liz’s face contorts with confusion and touches of hurt. “He just said he was sorry, he had to go, and that I don’t deserve this?” She looked to MJ as if she held the missing pieces. “Do you know?”

“I have no idea.” MJ shakes her head and looks towards Ned. “Hey, I gotta bring Ned over here. I’ll be right back.” She tugs Ned over to the side of the gym where no one can hear them. “Spider-Man stuff, you think?”

“He just ditched _Liz_ after staring at _you_ like-” Ned stops his sentence before sighing. “Spider-Man stuff.”

“Gonna be mad if I go after him?”

“Go,” He encourages. “Get the guy. And when you catch up to him, can you tell him something?”

“Uh? Okay?”

“Tell him, I said get the girl and save the world.”

“Isn’t it supposed be save the cheerleader? Not get the girl?” MJ recalls the famous words from the show Heroes.

“Don’t ruin the moment.” Ned scoffs playfully. “Go help him.” He urges her and without another word, she’s running out the gym.

MJ made her way down the dimmed hallway that’s decorated with balloons that went along with the homecoming theme. She was determined to check Peter’s locker first and make her way to the back of the building from there. Peter would need to change to be Spider-Man, meaning she knew that her time was limited if she was going to catch up to him.

When she reached his locker, there was no sign of him and that’s when she knew she’d actually have to pick up her pace to find him. With a groan, she leaned against the lockers and took off her heels. School floors weren’t exactly clean; MJ was already grimacing at the thought of the bottom of her sheer tights getting dirty.

The annoyance not being as important as the need to find Peter before he goes off and does something stupid. MJ pulled the side of her gown up with the hand that held her heels and started running to the door that leads to the bus parking lot.

She opened the back door only to see a guy with some form of tech on his arm. He was using it to punch Peter and when he did, Peter flew into a bus, actually denting it. MJ winced in response as she observed from behind one of the buses. That’s when she noticed one of Peter’s web shooters on the ground. The buses could shield her and she’d be able to use it to help him.

With ease, she rested her heels on the blacktop and made her way softly around two other buses, careful not reveal herself. The villain was too busy having fun with his toy and beating the hell out of Peter to even notice her. So, when she picked up the web shooter and pressed a button, he was caught off guard as a web shot out and pinned him to a bus.

“Nice shot!” Peter yelled as he regained his footing.

Peter ran over to MJ and removed his makeshift mask. If it were under different circumstances, MJ would have laughed at his homemade costume. It was cute.

“What’re you doing? You-you can’t be here.” Peter’s words are rushed. While he was thankful for her help, the last thing he wanted was her to be around this.

“Came to check up on you. Then I saw this and I had to help.” MJ bites her lip and hands him his web shooter.

“No!” Peter says quickly. “You could get hurt and-and-I know who Vulture is and it’s super dangerous and-”

“Peter.” MJ tilts her head, shifting her weight to one of her feet.

“Th-this is something I have to do on my own.” Peter’s brows furrow as his voice grows soft and etched with worry.

“I know you can do it on your own.” She nods. “But I’m not gonna let you.”

With her words, MJ places her hands on Peter’s shoulders and pulls him in close enough that their breaths are intertwined. Without any hesitation, she leans in and kisses him.

Peter’s eyes were wide open. He blinked twice before placing his hands on her face, pulling her in closer.

It was like solving a Rubik’s cube for the first time. Suddenly, everything fit, everything was in perfect order, and it all made sense. To them, it felt as though they were spinning, slowly as if on display in the most incredible sense. They didn’t even know how to breathe. Something automatic, something that is done without even thinking, suddenly became impossible. A single kiss left them unable to form the most basic and natural function.

For MJ, this moment had a long time coming. The kiss surpassed anything from her wildest dreams. There was something utterly addicting from Peter’s chapped lips to his mint flavored tongue.

Together, they were magnetic. Their lips, souls, and hearts intertwined.

Peter, on the other hand, couldn’t even think straight. MJ was kissing him. His best friend. His best friend is kissing him and it was the best moment he’d had since he got the original Spider-Man suit from Tony Stark.

He was so damn crazy about her but too in denial and worried to admit it. The second he finally wants to, everything turns over but now, they’re in a parking lot and MJ has her lips against his. She tastes of vanilla chapstick and smells of an expensive soft flowery perfume. Peter’s veins pumped with absolute joy and infatuation. He never wanted the kiss to end so when she finally pulled away, he whined quietly.

“Wow.” He gasps, his breathing nearly nonexistent.

“Wow,” MJ repeats as she licks her lips. The kiss not stopping her from overthinking she had overstepped boundaries. Luckily, the adrenaline in her veins shot those thoughts off as she reminded herself that Peter is off to chase a villain and her kissing him, was a chance that was worth taking.

Peter’s eyes flickered between her eyes and lips before he found the courage to form the question. “Can I have another one?” His voice was timid, a small smile gracing his ruby tinted face.

MJ chuckled breathlessly. “Make it out alive and I’ll give you another one.”

It wasn’t in her head. It wasn’t in Peter’s head. Their hearts were connected and they were just too stubborn to see it. Too stubborn, too scared to admit anything. But now that it’s done, it’s in the open and there’s no going back, no denying it, the two couldn’t be happier or more relieved.

“Get Ned,” Peter says suddenly, his face actually matching the shade of his homemade suit. “Track my phone, get ahold of Happy.”

“Don’t die.” MJ nods, giving him a soft grin.

“I won’t.” Peter looks at his feet before his eyes lock with hers once more.

“Go! Get the bad guy!” MJ urges as he puts his mask back on. “And Ned said to tell you, get the girl, save the world.” Peter shakes his head with the words he’d clearly heard Ned tell him before.

MJ watches him use a web to swing above the buses and out of sight before she runs to pick up her shoes and find Ned. Her heart was still racing and nothing mattered. She felt like she was completely invincible, indestructible. MJ faced one of her biggest fears and that was Peter. Helping him, doing whatever he needed, would be easy now.

“Uh, are you okay?” Ned questions as MJ finds him by the punch bowl.

“Computer lab.” MJ grabs his hand and drags him with her.

“What’s going on?” Ned keeps up with her.

“Peter. You gotta track his phone. You gotta get ahold of Happy and when Happy ignores you, I gotta hack Tony freakin’ Stark so Peter doesn’t get himself killed. He knows who Vulture is and he’s going after him.” She explains quickly, as they run out the gym and into the hall. “Oh, and I kissed Peter. That’s about all you missed. We got work to do.”

Ned did a double take before laughing. “Finally.” He shakes his head and picks up his pace.

They run down the hall, the sound of MJ’s feet padding through the halls and Ned’s dress shoes clicking on the marble floor. As they rounded the corner, MJ noticed a familiar silhouette looming on the other end of the hallway.

“Rosie?” She called out.

The person turned and it indeed was Rosie. She was dressed in a simple blushing pink dress and her hair was up in a perfectly styled bun. Her mouth was slightly opened, her phone held by her right ear. MJ heard the soft French words slipping from her mouth before she ended the call.

“MJ?” Rosie questioned, slipping her cell phone into her jacket’s pocket. “You look fantastic, but why are you running through the halls?”

Both pausing in front of the computer lab. Ned looking over at her with pleading eyes and MJ biting her lip before sighing and looking back over to her other friend.

“Rosie, I need a favor.”

Without hesitation, Rosie nodded. “What do you need?”

Rosie’s cooperation wasn’t much of a surprise to her. With the amount of time she has been spending with her, she learned that Rosie is loyal to those she cares about. Surprisingly, MJ became one of those people rather quickly.

As they stepped into the room, she looked back over to where Rosie was keeping guard outside. MJ smiled before turning back to Ned, who was already seated in one of the chairs.

“She’s a good friend.” He commented, eyes never leaving the screen.

“Yeah.” MJ smiled once more, taking a seat at a computer opposite from him. “She’s the best.”

MJ opened up a few programs on the computer. Rolling her shoulders back and began working on bypassing the school’s firewall.

“Go for Ned.” She heard from behind her. She looked over her shoulder, Ned nodded and MJ turned back and worked on her own thing.

A few minutes passed, MJ so enthralled by her own work that she wasn’t putting much attention to whatever Ned and Peter were talking about. She sighed and raised her head, only to hear a bit of their conversation.

“You stole Flash’s car? Awesome.” Ned was grinning widely and MJ turned to give him an expression that was both condescending and amused. “I-I mean, not cool. Not cool at all, Peter.”

She heard a bit of mumbling from the other end of the call and Ned wincing before nodding.

“Yeah, she’s here.”

MJ rolled her eyes and went back to her own screen. Her fingers flew over the keys before she hummed in happiness. She was able to bypass the firewall and now had two options when it comes to Mr. Stark. She could either send a distress signal through his AI or she could make a lazy effort to hack his systems, which will not only alert him but most likely fail.

Hacking him wasn’t the purpose, it was getting his attention. With that, she followed the second plan. MJ lethargically attempted to intervene his phone and as she suspected, his security systems pushed her out in a matter of seconds. She only managed to blink once before the computer completely shut down on her.

“Done.” MJ turned back to Ned, who was just cut off by Happy and was alerting Peter on the issue at hand.

“It’s moving day!” Peter exclaimed in alarm. “He’s going to try to rob that plane! I gotta stop him.”

MJ leaned closer. “Relax, Peter.” She paused and looked over to Ned who nodded at her continue. “We’re sending you the coordinates to the warehouse. You’ve got this. I managed to get Mr. Stark’s attention via his security systems. He’s alerted.” She paused once more and sighed. “And you’ve got us. You can do this, Spider-Man.”

From the other end, she heard Peter take a shaky breath in. “Thanks, MJ. Can you send me the coordinates?”

She looked over to Ned who was already working on it. “On it. Good luck, Peter.”

With that, MJ let Ned take over and help out Peter. A bundle of nerves settled in her stomach before multiplying once she heard voices outside the classroom. She tiptoed out the chair and looked through the glass panel of the classroom door.

She watched as Rosie attempted to distract the teacher. MJ locked eyes with her friend from the window before Rosie nodded and started crying on cue. She would’ve laughed at the teachers quick distressed expression and very poor attempt to calm Rosie down, but instead, MJ glanced over to Ned who was closing the laptop.

“We gotta go,” MJ whispered.

Ned looked over at her and nodded. The pair got their things and looked through the second classroom door. The teacher had their backs to them; she was attempting to calm Rosie down.

Once again, Rosie and MJ locked eyes. With a quick discreet nod from Rosie, she watched as Rosie guided the teacher back down the hall and to the principal's office, asking to use their school phone.

“She’s so cool,” Ned whispered in awe next to her.

MJ chuckled, shaking her head and grasping his arm. “There isn’t much for us to do. You should head home, attempt to contact Happy once more. I’ll go check on Liz.”

“Deal.” He nodded. “Ugh, guess I’ll take the subway.”

“C’est la vie.” MJ huffed with a smile.

They parted ways, Ned leaving through the back door and MJ sprinting back to the gym. She paused outside the door, slipping her heels back on and taking a quick deep breath in before entering once more.

A few people turned but other than that, they minded their own business. MJ scanned the crowd, finding Liz by the punch bowl with a few other seniors. She walked over them passing Flash, who gave her a once over before turning back to the crowd surrounding him as he retold his meeting with Spider-Man. MJ chuckled lightly before making her way over to her brooding cousin.

“Liz?” Her voice sympathetic as her cousin looked up at her, dismissing her friends and walking over to MJ. “Are you okay?”

Liz sighed, her hip leaning against the snack table. “I will be. I guess I’m just disappointed.”

MJ licked her lips before placing a hand on her cousin’s shoulder. “Peter is going through a lot. It’s no excuse to ditch you, but there’s a lot going on in his life. Sometimes… other things are prioritized before others.”

She watched as a couple of emotions flickered over her cousin’s face before it settled in acknowledgment. “I guess I’m not the only one going through things.” Liz laughed lightly before smiling sadly at her MJ. “That, and my father probably scared him off.”

“Did he talk to him alone?” MJ chortled, thinking about her Uncle Adrian giving Peter the shovel talk. “God, I would pay good money to witness that. Actually, dad practically berated Ned earlier tonight.”

Liz laughed wholeheartedly, a smile gracing her face, making her features soften. MJ could see the resemblance between them when they smiled. It was the one time where MJ and Liz seemed to mirror their nonchalance through familiar mannerism.

“I’m sorry,” Liz said, her voice soft and apologetic. “I know you like Peter.” She gave MJ a look that silenced her. “I can see it. I think anyone with eyes can see it, and I’m sorry.” MJ licked her lips before nodding. Liz smiled. “I hope you get him. You two would be great together.”

MJ chuckled breathlessly, her cheeks red. “Thanks, Lizzie.”

“No!” Liz exclaimed with a snicker and a shake of her head. “Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to.”

“Oh, my god.” MJ was now doubling in laughter. “Did you just quote Kylo Ren?”

“Laugh it up, fuzzball.” Liz grinned widely. “Don’t pretend like you forgot that if it wasn’t for me, you would’ve never liked Star Wars, to begin with.”

MJ smiled. “You were always my favorite cousin.”

“I’m your only cousin, Mae.”

“Details.” She bumped her shoulder against Liz’s. “I’m about to blow this popsicle stand. Are you staying?”

Liz sighed, her shoulders sagging. “I have to. Being part of the committee and all that.”

“That sucks.” MJ glanced over at her once more before taking a step back. “I guess I’m gonna head out. You going to be okay?”

“Yeah.” Liz nodded with a genuine smile. “Thanks, MJ.”

MJ smiled before nodding and turning on her heel, she pushed through a few groups of people and made her way out the building. She pulled out her phone and called for a taxi. As she waited for her ride, her mind returned to Peter and hoped he was doing okay.

She arrived home and as to no surprise, no one was home. Of all the times to be alone, she really wished one of her parents were around to distract her from worrying about Peter. But, dwelling on it wouldn’t do her any good so she made her way up the stairs and to her room.

With a sigh, she fetches her pajamas and changes out of her dress. With careful hands, she puts the dress neatly back in the garment bag, leaving it unzipped as she hangs it on the top of her closet door. MJ took a seat at her vanity and started taking out the bobby pins from her hair. The hairstyle was a lovely choice style wise but taking it down proved to be a hassle. Just when she thought she’d gotten the last bobby pin, she’d find another one.

Once MJ finally got her hair down, she decided to leave it, her hair now in loose bouncy curls and if she brushed it, it’d just get frizzy. So, she grabbed her phone before making her way to her balcony, sitting on one of the chairs, tugging her knees to her chest as she opened the photos app.

A smile found itself on MJ’s face as she swiped through the pictures her mother took of her and Ned that night. The soft and gentle smile turned taut, her cheeks shot red when she passed the ones from before Homecoming and saw one she got of Peter the other day.

He was laughing at some joke Ned had said. His nose was wrinkled in his fit of laughter while his eyes were squinted. The joke wasn’t that funny to MJ but Peter’s laugh was contagious, even through a photograph as she found herself laughing to herself.

However, her laughing came to a stop when she heard a weak voice from below calling her name. She got up from her chair and looked over the railing. Peter was bracing himself to climb up the side of MJ’s house, her heart speeding up by the sight of him.

It was Peter and he's alive. He did it. He survived but he was moving slower than she’d seen him before. MJ found herself both relieved and worried.

“H-hey,” Peter says once he reaches her balcony.

“Are you okay?” Her words rush out as she notices the blood on his face that’s accompanied by soot and dirt.

“Uh, yeah, yeah.” Peter nods. “I’m fine but MJ-”

“Well, come on. I’ll help clean you off. You’re bloody and dirty.” A grimace crosses her face as she really looks him over.

“No, I-I-I need to-”

“Peter, you’re a mess.” She cuts him off and takes his hand, leading him into her room.

“MJ, stop.” Peter pulls his hand away, the both of them stopping.

A lump forms in her throat, questioning if it were her. He was the confident and typical Peter when he left to get Vulture but maybe that was adrenaline. Something was up and whatever it was, MJ knew by the tone of his voice, she wasn’t going to happy with him.

“Vul-Vulture is your uncle.” Peter’s voice is quiet, dread dipping every word.

MJ’s worry evaporates into anger. Peter is lying. Her uncle would never do anything. He was a good man, a family man. He’d do anything to protect his family. The thought of him being some villain, ready to take down Queens was absurd and quite frankly, offensive.

After a few seconds of silence, MJ found her voice to form one single word. “Liar.”

Peter hung his head. “I’m not lying.” He shook his head as he started to look back to her. “He got laid off when Mr. Stark came up with the cleanup operation.”

“You don’t know anything!” MJ yells in defense. “You don’t know anything about him, Peter.”

“He told me.” Peter’s jaw clenches, not from anger but from guilt.

“He wouldn’t do that.” She shakes her head in disbelief.

“He-he did.” He shrugs. “And he,” Peter moves his stare away from her as he debates on telling her everything that happened. “He threatened me. He knew I was Spider-Man and he threatened me. That’s why that guy you saved me from was at the school.”

“You’re a liar, Peter!” MJ extends her arms and shoves Peter as hard as she can making him take a step back.

Peter’s head hangs once more. “I’m telling you the truth.” He keeps his voice at a steady level. “He said he was doing it to protect people like him who get screwed by the big companies like Mr. Stark’s.”

“He’s a good person!” MJ screams once more and pushes Peter again. Peter stands and allows her to push him. “He wouldn’t do something like this! What did you do to him?” She demands with another shove.

“I tied him to a box and watched as Happy and the police came to arrest him.”

“So, now he’s going to prison because of _you_?” She looks at Peter in disbelief with hints of betrayal in her eyes. “What about Liz?” MJ pushes a lump in her throat down with the question. “What is she supposed to do? Her dad’s not going to be in the picture! What about me? My mom! That’s her brother!”

“He was killing people!” Peter finally raises his voice but again, not with anger. He was only shouting to try and get MJ to hear the desperation.

“He wouldn’t do that!” She pushes Peter again and doesn’t stop, not even when Peter’s back hits the wall.

MJ’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears, with a shake of her head she managed to blink them away like the thought of her uncle doing this.

The idea was preposterous. The same man who took care of her all those times her parents were out of town for work, the one who taught her how to ride a bike, who took her to see the Star Wars prequels at the cinema, the one who bought MJ her very first camera, igniting her love for photography, can’t be the monster Peter is describing.

No, MJ doesn’t believe him.

With anger in her veins, she glances over at Peter, who takes every shove, not even raising his hands to try and stop her.

She was upset and while Peter knew stopping her uncle was right, Peter also realized that it was MJ’s family and she had every right to be upset. She had the right to defend him.

“MJ, he tried to kill me.” Peter’s voice comes back down as she stops shoving him momentarily.

“Bullshit.” MJ glares, Peter grunting in response to another shove. “Bullshit. Bullshit. Bullshit.” She says, shoving him with every word.

Peter pushes his back against the wall to give him leverage and his arms wrap around MJ, her fighting him for a few seconds before she finally relaxes under him.

“He wouldn’t do that.” Her voice falters while her eyes burn, knowing Peter wouldn’t lie about this.

“I’m-I’m sorry.” Peter’s voice is weak and shameful as he releases her, allowing her to face him.

Peter wore his emotions on his sleeve. He was a horrible liar. Even the love MJ had for her uncle couldn’t blind her from Peter’s honesty, not when her eyes met his. Peter looked guilty, but not remorseful. He needed to take down Vulture even if it meant hurting her. That’s what it took to be Spider-Man, stop the bad guys at all costs.

“I-I should go.” Peter looks away, standing up straighter and taking a step back.

Without hesitation, MJ reached over to grab Peter’s wrist, stopping him from moving. “Stay.” Her voice comes out almost inaudible. Peter’s brows furrow, questioning if he even heard her correctly. “Please, stay.” She swallows her pride and pleads, blinking away the burning behind her eyes. “Tell me everything.” MJ pulls herself together and gives Peter a reassuring nod.

“A-are you sure?”

“Yeah,” She releases Peter’s wrist, her fingers linger a bit, leaving a burning sensation in Peter’s skin before she walks in front of him. “Plus, y-you can’t go home looking like that.” She says, gesturing to his clothes. “Aunt May will kill you with questions.” MJ jerks her head towards the bathroom, indicating for Peter to follow.

The two make their way to her bathroom and Peter takes a seat on her toilet seat while MJ wets a washrag. The only sound echoing through the bathroom was the sound of the water running.

Tension filled the air. The boy MJ was in love with almost died because of her uncle and her uncle almost died because of the boy she loves.

MJ was not in a good position.

“What happened?” She breaks the silence as she starts dabbing the washrag over one of the cuts on Peter’s face.

“Uh, well, when I confronted him, I tried to get him not to do anything but he just said he had to. For people like him. And then he used-” Peter stops for a second. “Do you really want to know everything?”

“Yeah.” MJ nods once. She needed to hear the details to believe it.

“He used the wings to damage the pillars of the building so it’d crush me.” Peter chews on the inside of his cheek and MJ stops moving.

“He let a building crush you?” MJ looks over him, all of the dirt making more sense now. He looked like a building collapsed on him. “And you’re okay?”

“Yeah, and yeah, I’m fine.”

“What happened after that?” She questions, going back to cleaning up his face with gentle hands, scared to add unnecessary pressure to his already bruising face.

“I got out and found the plane, the plane crashed on the beach.”

“The plane crashed? With the both of you?” She interrupts once more and Peter just nods. “What the hell?”

“Uh, so, we fought on the beach and I was down and he went to, uh, get what he was looking for but his wings were basically just bombs, like what Ned had,” Peter explains, his voice not letting go of any of his guilt or shame. “I tried to stop him and tell him but he didn’t listen so they exploded.”

“What?” MJ’s eyes widen as her heart stops.

“He’s fine,” Peter reassures. “I got him and tied him up away from the fire so he wouldn’t get hurt.”

MJ remains silent with the ending of Peter’s explanation. It was just unbelievable. Her uncle is such a family man. Why would he do anything to hurt anyone? Of course, being laid off and the pressures to provide for a family can be extremely stressful. But, killing people stressful? Willingness to kill a fifteen-year-old kid stressful? Not likely. He wasn’t who MJ thought he was.

“MJ, I’m really-”

With no hesitation from her part, she cuts him off by leaning down and pulling his face to hers, her lips pressing against his.

Peter’s eyes widened as he was caught off guard. He assumed MJ wouldn’t be willing to talk to him after he recounted what happened but now she was kissing him, the second time in one night.

In seconds, he relaxed against her, his eyes closed while his hand found her hip. MJ now tasted like a mixture of peppermint from her toothpaste and peach from her chapstick. Peter found himself smiling into the kiss.

From MJ’s end, Peter smelled and tasted of soot and fire, having her reluctantly pulling away.

“I know you’re sorry.” MJ rests her forehead against Peter’s as he bites his bottom lip with nerves.

“You-you didn’t have to,” Peter says, his breathing slowly catching up to him.

“I owed you another one.” She gives him a soft laugh before standing straight up and going back to clean up his face, the dirt barely shielding just how red his face was.

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to,” Peter answers shyly, slowly letting his hand fall from her hip, realizing he didn’t need to actually be touching her anymore.

“I like you, Peter,” MJ admits with a breathless laugh. “I’m still upset, but you had to be Spider-Man. Spider-Man fights my uncle. You don’t.”

“You-you like me?” Peter’s face lights up as if hearing the actual words fall from MJ’s mouth is everything he ever wanted.

“Why would I kiss you if I didn’t like you?” MJ raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“Right.” Peter scrunches his face with the realization. “You like me,” Peter states, the widest smile splitting his face and him making no efforts to try and hide it.

“You’re a dork.” MJ teases as she starts working on cleaning up the dirt from his other cheek, her hands gentle as she cradles his face in her hands. “But you’re my dork.”

Peter’s heart soared. Tonight could’ve gone two ways: a complete bust that leads to his tragic death, or him defeating the villain terrorizing the city with a small number of casualties. Although, he did get the best of the outcomes, coming over to MJ’s place to inform her of the situation before the news can, did change the course of his night; he’s pleased to know that he made the right choice.

The ache in his bones and the forming bruises on his skin are nothing compared to the betrayed expression MJ gave him when he told her the identity of the villain he took down. In the end, she understood him and that’s all that mattered. Here he was, covered in grime, bruised, and broken, but she didn’t care about that. MJ liked him for him and he liked her for her, that’s what mattered and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy infinity war day :-) that film is going to destroy me. 
> 
> the next chapter is the epilogue, it’ll be posted next thursday.


	13. Epilogue

While Saturday night was a whirlwind of emotions, Sunday was a little better. Of course, MJ’s parents sat her down and discussed what her uncle had done and been doing, to which she had to act surprised as if Peter didn’t already inform her. Her father was very displeased while her mother was nearly just as distraught as she was the night before. But, they both held themselves together and explained that it would be best for both families to keep their distance, at least until the trial was over. 

MJ understood, from her parents’ perspective. They had careers, good careers that were not only based on their work but who they associated with. They couldn’t continue to hold contact with someone who’s a criminal, family or not.

Nevertheless, Liz was more than a cousin, she was a friend and MJ wasn’t going to let their parents come between them. However, given the news, Liz wanted to be with her mother on Sunday and her mother wanted them to be alone. She respected their wishes, reminding Liz that she’d be there whenever she needed her, no matter what.

The rest of MJ’s Sunday was mostly spent catching up on homework and texting Peter. Every time his name showed on her phone, she smiled uncontrollably. She was aware she looked ridiculous but not an ounce of her cared. The only thing she actually cared about was Peter actually being home. When Aunt May saw his face the night prior, she demanded he stays home Sunday. MJ didn’t blame Aunt May at all, but she did wish Peter was allowed to come over and keep her company. 

It was uncanny for her to already be missing him. She wasn’t a clingy person but now she has a need to be around Peter more than ever.

Lucky for MJ, Sunday came and went quickly and it was finally Monday morning. A school day, yes, but that meant she got to get out of the house and see Peter. 

Well, at least she assumed she would see him outside of the house but, Peter was itching to see her just as much as she was him. So, he scaled the side of her house and knocked on her balcony doors, a solid half an hour before MJ actually had to leave for school.

“What are you doing here?” MJ titters as she opens her doors for him.

“I wanted to see you.” Peter bites his lip while his cheeks start to blush.

“We’re supposed to be at 21st Station in like forty-five minutes.”

“I know.” Peter shrugs as he tries to bite back his toothy smile but to no avail.

“Okay,” MJ shuts her doors and allows him to fully step inside. “We have half an hour to kill before we have to leave, otherwise we’ll miss the subway. What’d you wanna do?”

Peter licks his lips and takes a single step forward before cupping MJ’s face and pulling her lips to his. “Lots of that. Lots and lots of that.” He whispers against her mouth, pulling away just for a second.

“That’s all?” MJ’s asks before returning his kiss.

“Uh-huh.” Peter hums against her.

“Good,” MJ responds against his mouth, their breaths intertwined.

With their mouths connected, moving in sync, MJ tugs at Peter’s sweater, getting him to move towards her bed. Peter didn’t even hesitate. He snaked his arms under hers and picked her up. A squeal escaped her mouth which was only followed by laughter from the both of them. Peter placed MJ on her bed and hovered over her. Her fingers found themselves in his hair which only resulted in him biting down on her lip. She untangled her fingers and moved her hands to Peter’s chest, pushing him to the side so she could be the one to hover over him, their mouths just barely disconnecting with the fluid movement. Peter’s hands found MJ’s hips and that was it.

The two of them tugged at clothing to try and pull the other one as close as humanly possible. Their breathing became erratic and their cheeks grew sore but neither were willing to even attempt to come up for air. Peter and MJ were connected and they never wanted to separate. Their hearts beat together as one and nothing mattered. It didn’t matter that time was flying by and they were going to be late. It didn’t matter that MJ had just made her bed and it was now a complete mess. It didn’t even matter that they were both going to be left with messy hair. The only thing that mattered was that they were finally together as more than just friends.

It was now Peter’s turn to be on top but when he went to push MJ off, the edge of the bed was too close and the pair tumbled right onto the floor, erupting into a fit of laughter. MJ managed to fall on top of Peter while his head just barely missed the corner of her nightstand. That didn’t seem to bother either them. They continued to kiss through their laughter, only worsening the aching in their sore cheeks. 

The only thing that finally stopped them was a knock on MJ’s bedroom door.

“Oh shit.” Her eyes widened as she drew away from Peter. “Uh, ya know, shh,” MJ whispers and rushes to get up, making it look like she was making her bed. “Come in.” She clears her voice, biting her cheek to hide her smile.

“You’re going to be late, Mae.” Is heard from behind the door before it opens, revealing her mother in an immaculate business suit with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m almost ready.” MJ gives her mother the softest smile she could muster. “I thought you left for work.”

“I’m leaving now.” Her mother replies, eyeing her suspiciously. “What’s with your hair?”

“Huh? What? What’s with my hair?” MJ questions instantly as she tries to make her bed as quickly as possible so she’d possibly have time to fix her hair.  


MJ’s mother sighs and crosses her arms. “Good morning, Peter.” 

The noise from either their laughter or them hitting floor gave them away.

MJ looks down to her boots as Peter slowly gets up from the floor. “H-hi, Mrs. Flores.” His cheeks growing redder as he gives MJ’s mom a timid smile.

“Whatcha guys doing?” Her mother gives the two teenagers a knowing look, just waiting to see what either of them would come up with.

“Making my bed.” MJ nods once and immediately winces and mentally questions what kind of answer that was.

“Yeah, you are so getting the talk again when I get home, tonight.” MJ’s mom shakes her head but there’s no disappointment in her voice, almost as if she was just waiting, like everyone else, for MJ and Peter to finally do anything.

“What?” MJ’s jaw nearly drops as she becomes completely flustered. “We really weren’t-”

“Oh, I know. But, I’m making sure we’re on all the same page.” MJ’s mom gives her an amused grin before turning to Peter who looked like he might actually pass out. “And don’t worry, Peter. I’ll catch May up to speed on my way to work.” MJ and Peter look to each other, completely horrified which only makes her mom chuckle. “Go. You’re both going to be late.”

MJ and Peter grab their bags and make their way out her door but before leaving, MJ has to ask one question. “How’d you know?”

“You two are not discrete.” MJ’s mom shakes her head, ushering Peter and MJ into the hallway. “I heard you from downstairs, laughing.”

“Sorry, mom.” MJ apologizes but a smile is still etched on her face.

“It’s okay, Mae.” MJ’s mom sends her a kind smile. “I was a teenager, too believe it or not.” She jokes and MJ just shakes her head. “Get to school and I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Right, love you.” She hugs her mother goodbye and drags Peter out the front door, him saying a quick goodbye before shutting the door. “We didn’t even last two days before basically getting caught making out.”

“Worth it.” Peter looks to MJ, the once guilty smile turned bashful as he reached down and intertwined his fingers with hers. 

“So, worth it.” MJ smiles wide, squeezing Peter’s hand three times.

As they walked through the crowded station, the pair made their way towards Ned, who was waiting for them, his gaze on his cellphone. 

“Sup, Ned.” MJ greets once they’re in front of him. 

Ned looks up, he smiles at them before his gaze stops on their red cheeks. Before he could ask what was wrong, he looked down to their clasped hands and threw his head back with heartfelt laughter. 

“Holy shit!” Ned grins, both Peter and MJ blush a deeper red hue. “I’m really happy for you two. Seriously, this is great.” 

“Thanks,” Peter mumbles, ignoring Ned’s knowing look. 

“Anyways,” MJ cuts in with an eye roll. “Let’s head to school.”

The three walked together, the atmosphere and friendship not changing one bit. As they made their way into the train, she turned towards Peter. He was chatting animatedly with Ned, both smiling brightly and it brought a sudden rush of affection towards her two friends. Ned’s nonchalance to her and Peter’s situation gave her a confidence that she previously didn’t have.

As if noticing her gaze on him, Peter turned towards her. His smile was timid, the ends of his lips twitching in amusement and relief. He bites his lip before he wiggles his fingers against hers and squeezes three times. MJ beamed at the gesture, blushing deeply before leaning closer to him, their shoulders brushing against each other throughout the ride. 

The rest of the ride was uneventful, the atmosphere between Peter and MJ refreshing and unfamiliar, yet comfortable enough that it didn’t change much of their dynamic. 

They were now stepping into the school, MJ and Peter’s hands still clasped together. The trio walked through the halls together, oblivious to the attention the new couple was receiving. MJ was smiling brightly, her eyes gleamed in blissful happiness. Peter, on the other hand, seemed more lax, his smile genuine and his cheeks blushing pink. 

As they were about to corner the hall, MJ noticed Rosie leaning against her locker. Her hands full of books and her gaze to whatever was inside her locker. A group of people passed by, brushing their shoulders roughly against Rosie’s, causing her to lose her balance and drop her things. 

MJ felt a surge of protectiveness surge through her, she squeezed Peter’s hand before letting go and marching over to where Rosie was. The group took one look at MJ’s vexed expression and scattered away, leaving Rosie without an apology. 

“You alright?” MJ questioned, bending her knees slightly to pick up some of Rosie’s books. 

Rosie looked up, a small smile on her face. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

MJ grabbed a few of the books and returned them to Rosie who smiled gratefully, placing them in her backpack with an exasperated sigh. A second later both, Ned and Peter were behind her; Rosie looked over at the two boys with a confused and curious expression. 

“Uh, right.” MJ rubbed the back of her neck. With that, she introduced the three to each other. Apparently, Rosie and Peter had a few classes together, while Ned did not share any classes with Rosie. 

The four chatted with each other. Rosie adding her own thoughts timidly before opening up slightly when Ned and Peter both attentively included her in the conversation. MJ smiled brightly at the sight of the three getting along. 

There were a few minutes left before the first class began. Ned parted ways with the group and now the trio walked through the halls together. Peter stopped suddenly, both Rosie and MJ looked over to see what caused him to stop. They glanced over at the end of the hallway; Liz was there with a box with her belongings, MJ’s aunt with her as they spoke to the principal in hushed tones. 

MJ squeezed Peter’s hand, he looked over at her. “Go talk to her.” She encouraged. 

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat, with a curt not he leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to MJ’s forehead and unclasped his hand from hers as he made his way over to Liz. Rosie and MJ watched as he called her over and she stopped to talk to him. 

“So,” Rosie began. “You and Peter?” That earned a blush from MJ to which Rosie chuckled lightly. “Finally. I mean, I think everyone could tell that there was something… more there. I’m glad you both did something about it.”

“Was it really that noticeable?” MJ mumbled, crossing her arms and turning away from Peter and her cousin to face Rosie. “Everyone is more relieved than surprised.” 

Rosie tilted her head, before shrugging. “I think when it’s not you, you can tell what others can’t.”

“Hm…” MJ hummed before nudging Rosie’s shoulder lightly. “Thank you… For having my back at homecoming.”

“No problem.” Rosie smiled, the dimple on her cheek prominent. 

“You didn’t have to… But you did, so _seriously_ , thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me, MJ.” Rosie shook her head with a laugh. “It’s what friends do. Besides, whatever you two were up to seemed serious and well, I wasn’t about to slow you down.” 

Rosie didn’t ask what they were doing and it was that silent gesture that made MJ appreciate the newfound friendship more. 

The pair smiled at each other before turning to see Liz walk away from Peter, a mixture of emotions on both of their faces. 

“Class is gonna start soon and we’ve got Chemistry.” Rosie reminded her. “I’ll save you a seat.” 

With that, Rosie turned on her heel and headed towards their shared class. MJ sighed before making her way to where Peter stood, there was a pained expression on his face. 

“You okay?” She questioned, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter turned towards her, a sad smile on his face. “Yeah, I just feel like a jerk.” He sighed, leaning towards MJ until they were close enough to where their noses brushed against each other. “I gotta head to class.” He whispered, although he made no effort to leave. 

MJ licked her lips. “Yeah?” To which he nodded, his gaze now on her lips. She leaned in, brushing her lips against his and closed the distance between them. 

There was a difference between shared kisses behind closed doors in her bedroom and kissing in the middle of the hall where their classmates could see them. This, kissing him without the fear of rejection or having to hide it, was something she daydreamed about. So, now that it’s come true, it sent a rush of accomplishment and happiness through her. 

Eventually, MJ pulled away, a soft smile playing on her face. Peter, as always, blushed brightly with a beaming smile. 

“Go to class.” She said, pressing one last chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’ll see you at lunch.” 

Peter nodded, turning on his heel and walking the opposite way. Once he was gone, MJ sighed once more and walked over to where her cousin and aunt were standing with the principal. 

Liz noticed her, excusing herself from the conversation and meeting MJ halfway. 

“Hey,” MJ breathed, glancing over at her cousin and noticing the dark circles under her eyes and the lack of makeup on her face, before looking back down to the box in her hands. “Are you leaving?”

“Yeah.” Liz sighed, running a hand over her face. “We’re going to Portland.” 

MJ frowned. “Y-you are?” 

“Yes…” Liz’s shoulders slouched as she exhaled, before sending her a little smile. “I noticed you and Peter, congrats, Mae.” 

“Thanks.” MJ returned the wry smile. “I’m sorry… about Uncle Andrian… about the tension between our parents.” She paused and took a deep breath in. “No matter what happens between them, I want you to know that I’m here for you. You’re still my family, you’re still one of my best friends, I’m here for you.” 

A few heartbeats passed in silence before Liz pulled her into a hug. 

“You too,” Liz promised. “If you need anything, I’m only a phone call away.” She pulled away, a genuine smile on her face now. “Always.” 

“Always,” MJ responded without hesitation. 

The school bell rang and Liz smiled sadly before walking back to her mother. MJ grasped her backpack straps tightly as she watched them leave. As they exited the door, Liz turned once more and waved at her before exiting the building and her life in a matter of seconds. 

With a heavy heart, MJ raised her own hand after her. She took a ragged breath in and sluggishly made her way to class. When she reached the Chemistry room, Rosie was lost in thought, her hand moving vigorously over her sketchbook. Her glasses hung on the bridge of her nose while a small dent was already forming at the inside tip of her finger where a colossus had formed and the side of her hand was a soft shade of grey from the graphite.

“Whatcha drawing?” MJ questions with curiosity but makes no effort to look out of respect.

“Nothing of importance.” Rosie smiles softly, closing her sketchbook and sliding it underneath her chemistry book. The bell rings before MJ could respond. “Are you okay?” Rosie notes as their teacher shuts the door and enters the classroom.

“I’m good, thanks.” MJ flashes a Rosie a smile before their teacher takes roll.

With that, the class came and went. Rosie and MJ worked on an experiment together and as expected, it went perfectly. The next class came and went as did the one after. Before MJ knew it, she and Rosie were walking into the cafeteria. Much to her surprise, Rosie, this time, took up MJ’s offer to join her with the boys and have lunch together.

This time, Ned was already seated in front of Peter where MJ usually sat so she took Ned’s seat and Rosie sat beside Ned. MJ appreciated Ned just giving up his seat to swap with her but at the same time, it was so strange. She could see the hallway leading into the cafeteria from her seat and the lunchline. Her back was always towards those two things. Even Ned looked a little confused with his new scenery.

“I really don’t understand how you two can eat the school’s lunch every single day.” MJ winces as the two boys pick at their Salsberry steak.

“It’s really not that bad.” Ned defends. “You’re just picky about school food.”

“I get the salad on occasion.” MJ shrugs as she lets out a soft chuckle. “And the rolls are good.” She picks the roll off of Peter’s tray and splits it in half, leaving him the bigger half.

“Oh, hey,” Peter says, putting his plastic fork down and reaching for his backpack from under the table. “Aunt May bought Cheez-Its.” Peter slides a ziplock bag of the salty snack over to MJ.

“Thanks, Peter.” MJ blushes as she takes the small baggie while Peter goes back to his food.

“So,” Rosie starts as she pulls out her own homemade lunch from her bag. “Apparently, there is a decathlon meeting after school.”

“I forgot about that.” Ned’s eyes widen as he looks down at his food. “We haven’t had a meeting since DC.”

“Thanks for the reminder.” MJ nods sarcastically at him.

“In Ned’s defense, you did live and Spider-Man saved you and you punched Flash.” Rosie gives Ned a soft smile before looking back to MJ.

MJ huffs but smiles and turns to Peter, her cheeks turning the softest shade of pink. “That’s true.” She slides her hand under the table and interlocks her fingers with Peter’s, squeezing his hand three times, him returning the gesture. “You coming to the meeting?” She asks, biting her lip.

“Yep.” Peter nods, sending her a cornered smile. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

Now that Peter took care of Vulture, he felt like he could handle being a fifteen-year-old who actually acts like a teenager. He could be Spider-Man and still do the things he loves and be around the people he cares about. Of course, Peter knew something new would come up eventually and it would be hard again, but, he had MJ and Ned right in his corner. If they weren’t going to give up on him, then he had everything he needed. He didn’t need Tony Stark or the fancy suit because he had his friends. He had his friends to help lift the weight from his shoulders. He might be able to lift a bus with his bare hands but that doesn’t mean it’s not nice to have the help.

The rest of the lunch period consisted of the teenagers laughing and enjoying the short time they all had together before the bell rang. The group went their separate ways and it wasn’t until final hour that MJ got to meet up with Peter and Ned again. Their teacher allowed them the last few minutes of class to work on that day’s homework which also just meant the entire class would get up and go talk to their friends instead of doing the homework as instructed.

“I don’t think we should have homework on top of an actual project. How are we supposed to put effort into both?” Ned asks, his voice slightly sarcastic.

“We still have to finish that.” MJ rolls her eyes as she sits in the seat in front of Peter.

“We could finish it after the decathlon meeting today. It’s due Friday.” Ned states.

“Peter? You down to take a little more time off from you-know-who to finish this?” MJ questions.

“Sure.” Peter chuckles softly. “Was just going to take it easy anyway.” He gives MJ the softest smile.

“So, MJ’s house? You know my mom will be bugging us too much to get any work done.”

MJ and Peter’s eyes widen as they look at each other, their cheeks going vibrant red. “You sure? I mean, your mom is great.” MJ says, forcing a smile.

“Uh...yeah?” Ned quirks a brow and glances between the two of them. “You’re always offering your place?”

“Yeah, but sometimes, it’s nice to change things up.” MJ offers.

“Okay, then, what about Peter’s?”

“Uh, Aunt May will be, uh, yeah MJ’s house.” Peter sides with Ned.

“Okay, what’s with you two?” Ned rolls his eyes and questions them.

Peter lets out a sigh before crossing his arms on his desk and burying his head in his arms. “MJ’s mom is gonna tell Aunt May to give me the sex talk,” Peter grumbles.

Ned immediately starts laughing receiving glares from both MJ and Peter before Peter puts his rose-red face back into his arms. “Sorry,” Ned tries to choke down his laughter. “Not funny, not at all.” Ned shakes his head and looks to MJ. “Why is your mom-”

“Because.” MJ crosses her arms as her face shows as red as Peter’s. “She was a teenager once too.” She mocks her mom’s voice with embarrassment.

Ned laughs again but talks through it. “Look, neither of you are gonna get the talk if we’re literally sitting in a living room working on homework.”

MJ sighs and uncrosses her arms. “Fine, we’ll head to my place after the meeting. But, if my mom is home for some reason, we’re so going to your house.”

“Deal.” Ned sticks his hand out and MJ shakes it.

By the end of the conversation, the bell for the day was ringing and the trio gathered their things, stopping by their lockers before heading to the library for the decathlon meeting. MJ and Peter had their hands interlocked the entire time. It was as if they were magnets. They needed to be connected if they were around each other and they didn’t care if people saw or what they thought. The only thing that mattered was them.

In the library, MJ took a seat beside Peter and Ned took one in front of Peter. Their teacher walked in not a minute later carrying the trophy from Nationals. It was nice to see the trophy in the hands of their teacher, showing it off, showing all of their hard work really did pay off.

“I know it’s early, but I feel we should get a head start and I would like to appoint a new captain.” Their teacher starts, gaining everyone’s full and undivided attention. “MJ.” He gives MJ a wide smile and team claps for her, Peter and Ned clapping a little louder than the others.

“Thank you.” MJ blushes, absolutely thrilled she’d be able to take Liz’s place. She was slightly nervous about it seeing as Liz was such a great captain but MJ had faith she wouldn’t disappoint.

Before they could get started, however, Peter’s phone started vibrating and he looked completely surprised and off guard. MJ and Ned stared at him, waiting for him to say he needed to go and he’d tell them about it later. They didn’t need to know who it was or what it was about, they could tell by the look on his face he was about to leave.

“I-I gotta go,” Peter whispers, the smallest touch of guilt dripped in his words. “It’s Happy.”

“Go.” MJ shakes her head after giving him an understanding smile. “Just come by my house whenever you’re done.”

Peter gives her a relieved smile before gathering his things and giving her a quick hug and excusing himself, saying it was a family thing. After Peter’s departure, MJ took the lead and ran the team through some of the drills Liz used. MJ enjoyed it. It was different than just answering questions. She was in charge of making sure everyone knew what they were doing. It was a responsibility and it felt amazing. 

In no time, the meeting was over and Ned and MJ were making their way to MJ’s house. When they arrived, there was a car pulling up to her front driveway making Ned and MJ look at each other with suspicion but that was quickly gone when a door opened and Peter stepped out, looking far too happy. The car pulled away once MJ and Ned reached Peter, ready to walk up to her front door.

“You look happy.” MJ states as Peter instinctively wraps an arm around her to give her a warm hug.

“Yeah, uh, yeah.” Peter beams like the sun.

“What happened?” Ned pushes as MJ puts in the code to her front door and allows the boys inside.

“What happened at the meeting?” Peter answers.

“You really want to talk about decathlon?” MJ and Ned question at the same time once the door was closed and they were all sliding their shoes off beside the door.

“Y-yeah?” Peter’s brows furrow with the simple response. “It’s important, too.” Peter shrugs his backpack off as he takes a seat on MJ’s couch.

“Nothing really.” MJ laughs, sliding her bag off and sitting on the floor, Ned finding himself comfortable laying on his stomach once his bag was off.

“We ran drills. Same stuff, dude.” Ned says, grabbing his history book from his bag. “Only difference is that MJ was the one bossing us around.” He jokes.

“I’m not that bossy.” MJ defends, holding her head high as she gets her book open to the right page before moving to sit between Peter’s legs so she could use the coffee table for her notebook.

Peter chuckled at MJ’s position before grabbing his book. “You comfortable?”

“Yep.” MJ turns her head to give the widest grin. “Now spill, Spidey, what’d Happy say?”

“And where did he take you? That was him dropping you off, right?” Ned questions before Peter could answer.

“Okay, okay.” Peter sighs. “But, first, I actually, uh,” Peter stutters and attempts to bite back his smile, knowing Ned and MJ were going to immediately freak out when he told them. “Uh, so, someone kind of wants to meet you guys because of what you did to help me during Homecoming.”

“Who?” MJ and Ned nearly yell as they stare at Peter, MJ adjusting herself to rest her elbow on Peter’s knee so she could make eye contact with him.

Peter lets out a breath, his normally timid smile turning proud when he says the name. “Mr. Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it’s Zinnia once again! We’ve reached the end of book one. I want to personally thank you for taking a chance on our fanfiction. Doing joint projects is a tad challenging but this has been a good way for Kaylee and me to operate collectively. We have more books in the works - at least 5 more. For now, this is it. 
> 
> We’re currently working on the outline for the next one. It’s going to focus on the 2-year gap between the end of Homecoming and Infinity War. I’m excited and I hope you stick around! 
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading.  
> Hugs, [Zinnia](https://ironmother.tumblr.com/) and [Kaylee](http://starksparker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
